The Recovery
by cmahorror
Summary: Robert and Anna bring Robin home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Of course I understand Sam." Patrick stood at the nurse's desk talking to his girlfriend on the phone. "If this will help Michael get ELQ back then you need to do it – even if it means spending more time with Jake."

Elizabeth listened in on the conversation with keen interest. Jake, her boyfriend, hadn't said anything to her about working with Sam. Granted, she had been focused on reestablishing a bond with her son Jake but still she would have hoped that the other Jake in her life would have said something to her. Of course Liz really couldn't judge Jake for hiding something from her – she knew that Jake was actually Jason Morgan, husband of the very woman Patrick was talking to, and she had decided not to tell anyone then truth.

"So Danny is with your mom?" Patrick nodded his head in understanding. "Well Emma is staying at Mac's tonight so I guess I will see you after we both get home. Bye."

Patrick hung up the phone and Liz approached him. "So, how is Sam doing?"

"Fine." Patrick grabbed a chart off the counter and began reviewing it. "She has been busy working with Jake on this whole ELQ thing but you know that."

She actually didn't but Liz did not want Patrick to know it. "Yeah, I guess they are planning another late night tonight."

The nurse's desk phone rang, interrupting their conversation. Liz answered it quickly. "10th floor nurse's station." She listened to the person on the other end of the line before responding. "Of course, Dr. Drake is right here so I will send him right down."

"What is it Liz?"

"There was a police raid on a medical facility just outside of town. Luckily there was only one major injury – 37 year old female, blunt force trauma to the head. The ambulance almost here."

Patrick handed Liz the chart and ran to the elevator. "Tell the ER I am on my way."

* * *

"Dr. Drake, she's in Trauma Room 1." Epiphany was filling in at the ER nurse's desk for the night. "I've called in Dr. Marucci and he'll be here in just a minute."

"That's ridiculous – I am perfectly capable of handing this case." Patrick was offended that Epiphany was trying to take the case from him.

"You don't understand…" Epiphany was cut off by Anna running up to Patrick.

"How is she?" Anna practically shook the doctor as she tried to get the information out of him.

Patrick was shocked to see Anna - he thought she was still in Scotland. He looked at Anna and then saw Robert run up behind her. "How is who? What is going on here?"

"Robin – how is she?" Anna was nearly frantic with worry as Robert put his arms around her to try and comfort her.

Patrick shook his head. "Okay, obviously there is something going on here that I don't know about. Why would I know how Robin is – she hasn't spoken to me in almost a year."

"And you didn't think that was odd Drake?" Robert had no plans on being nice to the man who had divorced his daughter. "You thought so little of my daughter that you never bothered to see if she was okay?"

Patrick turned away from Robert, refusing to get into this fight right now. "Look, I don't have time for this – I have a patient to take care of."

Robert grabbed Patrick and pulled him back. "Like hell you are! You aren't going anywhere near her!"

Patrick was pushed aside as Marucci came running past him and into the Trauma Room. Suddenly he heard orders being yelled through the door. "Full BSI folks – the patient is HIV positive and we have no idea what her viral load is at this time."

Patrick's heart dropped into his stomach as he shook Robert off of him and he walked into the room. He saw the patient lying on the bed strapped down to a backboard, bruised and with blood coming from numerous cuts over her small body. Her brown hair was matted with dried blood from a laceration on her forehead and she was completely unresponsive. "Robin?"

Epiphany walked into the room and gently pulled Patrick back out. He stumbled into the hall and fell back against the wall, trying to comprehend what he had just seen. He took a few deep breaths and glared at Robert, tears streaming down his face. "What the hell is going on Robert? What happened to my wife?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Don't you mean your ex-wife?" Robert's hit Patrick with a withering look. "You dropped my daughter like a bad habit so you could bed Morgan's widow. Don't act like you care about her now."

"I love Robin. I always have and I always will. She left me – remember?" Patrick was still in shock over what he had seen and not ready to have this argument. He tried to calm himself down. "Please tell me what happened to her."

Neither one of Robin's parents had a chance to say anything before Marucci came out of the room. "Patrick?"

Patrick turned around and looked at his colleague. "How is she?"

"She has a concussion and a lot of cuts and bruises but she should be fine. Her CT is clear, no broken bones and no internal bleeding. I am still waiting for the results from her blood work so we can see where her viral load is at. We will be taking her upstairs as soon as we can get her a room and then you can see her." Marucci was happy to be able to give Patrick some good news about Robin.

"Thank you." Marucci walked to the nurse's desk to begin getting Robin admitted and Patrick turned back to Robert and Anna. "It looks like she's going to be okay so please tell me what is going on."

Anna took control of the conversation. "I have been having a bad feeling about Robin for a while now – that something was off with the story she told us that night. When you told me you hadn't spoken to her in months and then she didn't come home for Duke's funeral, I knew she was in trouble. She would have never missed his funeral and she certainly wouldn't go for months without speaking to her daughter – at least not willingly. That just isn't Robin."

"So you didn't go to Scotland?"

"No, I went to Scotland but I called Robert as soon as I got there and had him begin looking for Robin. Robert joined me a month ago and told me that he had not been able to find her. There were no records of Robin even having left the United States. We called in every contact we could to try and track her down. We finally found out that there was a secret facility just outside of Port Charles that Helena Cassadine had set up right around the time of Robin's decision to leave town." Anna paused so Robert took over the story.

"We put together a team and went to the facility to mount a rescue operation. We got inside the gates and that was when we saw her – she was being thrown into the back of a van and the van took off. We gave chase but the driver lost control and crashed, flipping the van over." Robert's voice cracked as he remembered what happened next. "They must not have bothered to buckle her in because when we got to the van and opened the door, she was lying on the ceiling of the vehicle. We pulled her out and got her to the ambulance."

Patrick's guilt overwhelmed him. "So you're saying that she didn't leave us, that she was kidnapped again?"

Robert glared at the doctor. "That's exactly what I am saying. The woman that you told me you would love forever was begging for your help and you walked out on her. I never thought you were good enough for her but I did think you loved her."

"I do love her."

"You certainly have a funny way of showing it. She went to help a friend and you divorced her." Robert hated what Patrick had done to his daughter – not just the divorce but ignoring her cries for help.

"My son died and our daughter was hurt – she turned her back on us." Patrick needed to defend his decision.

"Because that is so like Robin – she is the first one to turn her back on the people she loves." The sarcasm in Robert's voice was evident. "Face it – you didn't like sleeping alone so you dumped her so you could pursue your next conquest with a clear conscience. You ignored everything you know about our daughter to justify your decision to walk out on her."

"It wasn't like that…"

"Really? And when you found out Victor Cassadine arranged for that accident to keep Robin in line – did you contact me and tell me? Did you even wonder for a second if the same thing was going on again and that's why she was gone?" Robert scoffed at Patrick. "No, you just concerned yourself with your latest bed buddy and wrote my daughter off."

Patrick looked away in shame. "Victor was dead – the threat was over."

"Because Cassadines are known for working alone and Helena has never threatened my family before? Grow up man – you didn't care. The mother of your child was in danger and you didn't care." Robert wrapped his arms around Anna. "No matter how I have felt about Anna over the years I would go to the ends of the earth to protect her and save her because she is Robin's mother and Robin needs her just like Emma needs Robin. Too bad you didn't feel the same way."

"Robin is being taken to her room." Epiphany interrupted the group. "She'll be on the 10th floor, room 1022, so if you want to head on up…"

"Thank you Epiphany." Patrick gave the nurse a weak smile as she walked away. "We can talk about this later."

Patrick headed for the elevator but Robert stopped him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Going upstairs to be with Robin. I want to be there when she wakes up."

"Like hell you are!" Robert pulled Patrick away from the elevator and stared him straight in the eyes. "You are not going anywhere near my little girl again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Excuse me?" Patrick stared straight back at Robert. "You have no right to keep me away from her."

"I have every right – I'm her father and you are just her ex-husband. You have no rights anymore when it comes to Robin." Robert put himself in front of the elevator doors, prepared to tackle Patrick if necessary to keep him off it.

"That's where you are wrong." Patrick stalked over to the nurse's desk. "Epiphany, has Robin changed her power of attorney?"

Epiphany pulled up Robin's file on the computer and shook her head. "No Dr. Drake."

Robert eyed Patrick suspiciously. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I am Robin's power of attorney which means I make all medical decisions for her when she is unable to. I have every right to be in that room with her and make sure she is getting the best care possible. Now you have two choices Robert, you can come with me and we can go see Robin together or I can impose a visitor restriction." Patrick was feeling backed into a corner and was lashing out the only way he could.

"You wouldn't dare." Robert gaze turned so cold that Patrick nearly shivered.

"Wanna bet?" Patrick stepped towards Robert and Anna jumped in between the two of them.

"Stop it! This is not helping Robin at all." Anna had had enough of their male posturing. "I want to go upstairs and see my daughter and we need to concentrate on what is best for her. Patrick is a doctor and can make the right medical decisions for her so I have no problem with him staying in there with us until she wakes up and decides if she wants him there. Now let's go."

After another brief standoff, Robert turned around and pushed the up button on the elevator. The doors opened and the three of them got on the elevator and headed up to the 10th floor.

* * *

"What do you mean she escaped?" Nikolas was pacing his living room as he talked to his guards on the phone. "How?"

"Her parents staged a rescue. We attempted to get her out but the driver lost control of the van and crashed. They pulled her out and took off with her. Last we heard, she is at General Hospital."

"Was she conscious?" Nikolas was trying to keep the concern out of his voice. He was truly worried about Robin – she was far more important to him than anyone knew.

"The doctor was unconscious when she was admitted to the hospital. Dr. Obrecht is keeping an eye on the situation for us." In exchange for Cesar and Britt's safety, Obrecht was still working for the Cassadines. "She will notify us if there is a change in the doctor's condition and if you need to leave the country."

"Good." Nikolas hung up the phone and sighed. Everything had been going perfectly, according to their plans and now…

Nikolas picked up his phone one last time. "Alfred, have the jet standing by – I may need to leave Port Charles for a little while."

* * *

Patrick sat on the left side of Robin's bed while her parents sat on the right. The only sounds in the room were that of the machines monitoring Robin's heart rate and blood pressure. They had been in there with her for over an hour, just waiting for her to wake up.

Suddenly a new sound filled the room. "Oh." It came out as a soft moan but it was Robin's voice.

Patrick reacted immediately. "Robin, hey, welcome back." He gently stroked her cheek.

Robin blinked her eyes and tried to focus. She looked to her right and saw her parents sitting there. "Mom? Dad?"

"That's right luv, we're here." Robert squeezed his daughter's hand. "Good to see you again."

"You too." Tears filled her eyes and Robin let them fall. "What happened?"

"You were in an accident." Patrick squeezed her hand and tried to get her to look at him. "What do you remember?"

Robin turned to him and regarded him coldly. "Enough. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off with your little girlfriend?"

Patrick felt like he had been slapped. "Robin, it's not like that."

"You know what I don't care. You made your bed, go lie in it – just bring me my daughter before you do." Robin turned away from him. "She can stay with Mac until I get out of here."

Patrick was shocked at how she was treating him. "Robin, look I know you are upset but…"

"Upset, is that what you thought when you left last night - that I was just upset? I hate you!" The tears flowed down her cheeks like tiny rivers. "I hate what you did to us, to our family. I hate that your decision put our daughter in danger. She took our little girl Patrick, our baby. Is she the reason I'm in here – did she cause my 'accident'?"

Patrick's hurt changed to fear. "Robin, what is the date?"

Robin couldn't believe that that was what he wanted to know. "Why?"

"The date Robin, what is today's date?" Patrick pushed the call button as he asked her the question again.

Robin shook her head at him in disbelief. "Fine – August 25, 2010."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Patrick paced outside Robin's room while Marucci performed his exam. Robin had lost all of her memories from the last 5 years and they had no clue why. The kidnappings, the explosions, their reunion, their divorce – all of it was gone. The door to her room opened and Marucci stepped out.

"How is she?" Robert jumped up from his seat as soon as he saw the doctor.

"Physically she is fine. She is sore and has a headache but that is to be expected. It's the memory loss that has me concerned. It's not unusual for a person to suffer some sort of memory loss after a traumatic event but it is usually just a short time period, not years at a time." Marucci was trying to explain the situation as simply as possible. "I think we might be dealing with a form of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder – that her brain is simply trying to protect her from all of the horrible things she has been through."

"But why the day after I confessed to cheating on her with Lisa? We worked through all of that and rebuilt our marriage before Robin was taken the first time. Why not go back to the night of the lab explosion or when the clinic was destroyed?" Patrick could understand why Robin would experience memory loss but not the extent of it.

"Patrick, what Lisa did to Robin was very traumatic. She tried to kill Robin and put Emma in danger several times. Robin almost lost her career over everything Lisa did to her – is it really surprising that her mind would want her to forget it?" Even though he hadn't been involved, Marucci had been a witness to all the hell Dr. Niles had put the Drake family through.

"So what do we do?" Anna finally stood up from her chair, trying to sort the diagnosis out in her head. "She wants to see Emma and she is going to be confused that her little girl is now almost 7 years old."

"I don't think it's a good idea to bring Emma here yet." Patrick caught glares from both of Robin's parents but he stood his ground. "She thinks that her mother left her. She needs time to understand that Robin was taken away and Robin needs to adjust to the fact that Emma is not a baby anymore."

"You son of a bitch – she has already gone for years without seeing her little girl." Robert was breathing heavy, trying to keep himself from punching his ex-son-in-law in his smug face.

"But Robin doesn't know that – she thinks she put her baby to bed last night." Patrick took a deep breath and faced Robert. "She will go into shock if Emma just walks in there with no warning. That's the last thing Robin or Emma need right now."

"I agree with Patrick." Dr. Marucci spoke up. "Both Robin and Emma need to be prepared before they see each other. Now I would advise that you all three discuss the best way to talk to Emma and Robin. Given Robin's feelings for you at the moment Patrick, I would suggest that someone other than you talk to her. I am also recommending that we severely limit the information she receives about what has happened over the past five years – it is really best if she remembers it on her own."

Patrick nodded. "I will talk to Emma."

"No, I will talk to Emma." Anna had maintained a good relationship with Patrick even after Robin had left and she hoped he would trust her to handle this situation correctly. "I think it would be best coming from me."

Patrick considered protesting but realized it was probably for the best – Anna and Emma were close and she would be gentler about the situation then he or Robert could be. "Fine and I think Mac should talk to Robin."

"Mac?" Robert was offended. "Why the hell would Mac be better than her own father?"

"Because Mac is her father too Robert." Patrick sighed. "Five years ago you weren't even around but Mac was. I am willing to accept that I am not in the best position to help her right now but you need to admit that you might not be either."

Robert stood there fuming but he knew, deep down, that Patrick was right. "Fine, I'll call Mac."

"Dr. Marucci, here are Dr. Scorpio's test results." Epiphany handed the doctor a file folder. Marucci opened it up and looked at Patrick. "I need to go speak with Robin."

"What's wrong? Is it her viral load up?" Patrick didn't like the look on Marucci's face.

"Patrick, you know as well as I do that power of attorney only works when the patient is unable to make their own decisions. Robin is awake now so I can't tell you anything unless she says it is okay." Marucci turned around and headed back into Robin's room leaving behind three very confused and concerned people waiting to hear exactly what was going on with the woman they loved.

* * *

"So Robin doesn't remember anything?" Nikolas felt a great sense of relief fill him. Robin's memory loss could definitely work to his advantage.

"No – she woke up thinking it is 2010 and she was upset with that dog of a husband for having an affair with a Dr. Niles." Obrecht hating being in debt to the Cassadines but she would do what she needed to for Faison and Britt to be safe.

"Which means she is very unhappy with her husband right now." Nikolas smirked at the news. "That is just perfect."

"I can also tell you that her viral load is almost undetectable and that the procedure you had performed on her before she was rescued was effective." Obrecht had demanded that she be copied on all of Robin's labwork. "What are you going to do now?"

Nikolas was thrilled. Everything was still going according to plan, they just needed to make a few adjustments. "I'm going to go visit an old friend in the hospital and offer her a place to stay. It's time for Robin to move back into Wyndamere."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mac took a deep breath before entering Robin's hospital room. He had been brought up to speed by Robert as to what was going on with his niece. When Robert had asked him to speak to Robin about what had happened Mac had agreed instantly – he would do anything for her. "Robin?"

Robin was lying in the bed on her side, curled up into a ball. Mac walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Sweetheart?"

Robin looked up and saw her uncle sitting there. "Uncle Mac? What are you doing here – you need to be resting."

Mac was briefly confused until he remembered that he had been shot in the chest five years ago in this very hospital. "I'm fine Robin, I promise. I'm more worried about you. How are you?"

Robin sat up and tears filled her eyes. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Mac hated to see her this way – so sad and confused. It broke his heart.

"I get the feeling that there is something no one is telling me." She looked her uncle straight in the eyes. "Why can't I see Emma? Where is my little girl?"

"Oh Robin," Mac got on the bed and hugged her, "Emma is fine, I promise."

"Promise?" Robin's tears of relief soaked the front of his shirt.

"Of course I do. In fact your mom is with her right now and we will bring her by to see you in the morning." He felt Robin pull away from him and he gently wiped away her tears. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"But before she visits we need to talk about something. Robin what is the last thing you remember?" Mac saw Robin stiffen up at his question.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because it's important. Now before you say anything I want you to know that I know what happened between Patrick and Lisa Niles." Mac hated remembering that time in their lives but he needed to for Robin's sake.

"How? You know what – it doesn't matter." Robin closed her eyes and started thinking. "I had just kicked Patrick out of the house. I threw our wedding picture at the door and told him to get out. Then," her voice was filled with emotion as she continued, "I sat down in the chair and just cried. It hurts, it hurts so much."

Mac pulled Robin into his arms as she broke down into a sobbing mess. "Oh Robin, I'm so sorry." He hated this – hated that she was having to relive all of this pain once again. He held her close and let her cry it out.

After a few minutes the tears subsided and she fell back against her pillow. "I'm sorry about that."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Mac took Robin's hands in his. "Robin, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. I trust you more than I trust anyone." Robin didn't understand the question.

"So then you know that if I tell you something, it's the truth no matter how crazy it may seem." Mac was hoping to prepare her as best he could for what he had to tell her.

Robin gave him a wary nod. "Yes."

"Sweetheart, you were in an accident this morning. You were being held prisoner and your parents came to rescue you. The people holding you tried to leave with you and crashed the van you were in." Mac was speaking softly as he gave her the news.

Robin shook her head and turned away from him. "No, I was at home and I must have left and that's when…"

"Robin, I need you to look at me." She turned back to him. "You were taken away from us and it has been a long time since we have seen you. In fact, you have been taken from us twice and your parents found you both times." Mac could see the confusion on her face and prepared himself for the question that he knew was coming.

"How long? What year is it?" Robin almost whispered the questions, not sure that she wanted to know the answers.

"Robin, it's 2015."

* * *

"So mommy didn't want to leave?" Emma sat in her Grandma's lap trying to understand what she had been told.

"No sweetheart – the bad people took her away from us. They told her they would hurt you and your Daddy if she didn't go with them and your Mommy would do anything to keep you safe." Anna hugged Emma, hoping that she was explaining it correctly.

"So she wasn't in Paris?"

"No."

"Did Daddy know?" Emma had been wondering why her dad wouldn't let her talk to her mom.

"No, he didn't know." 'But he should have' Anna added to herself.

"When can I see her? I want to see my Mommy." Tears filled Emma's eyes and she began crying.

Anna hugged her granddaughter close. "Tomorrow sweetheart, first thing tomorrow morning I will take you to see her. I promise." Anna wiped Emma's tears away and smiled at her. "You know what I think your Mommy would love? I think she would love to get a drawing from you. What do you say – you want to draw your Mommy a picture to give to her when we see her tomorrow?"

Emma nodded and got off of Anna's lap, heading to the cabinet where the paper and crayons were kept and putting her supplies down on the coffee table. She carefully chose each color and began drawing. Her mom was home and Emma was determined to make her the best picture ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin sat there in shocked silence as what her Uncle Mac had told her sunk in. Finally she spoke. "2015?"

"Yes dear." Mac watched her reaction carefully.

"So Emma is 7?" Tears fell from Robin's eyes as she did the math.

"Almost – yes." He reached over and squeezed her hand again.

"You said I was gone – how long has it been since you've seen me?" Robin still didn't look at Mac.

"I haven't seen you in over a year and a half but you were talking to Emma over Skype for quite awhile." Mac wanted Robin to know that she had been in contact with her little girl, at least for a little while.

Robin finally looked at Mac. "How long has it been since she has talked to me?"

Mac sighed. "A year sweetheart, it's been a year since you've talked to her."

"Oh God." Robin collapsed into tears as the truth hit her. It had been a year since she had spoken to her little girl. Suddenly she grabbed Mac. "I'm going to be sick – I need something…"

Mac grabbed the garbage can and gave it to her right as Robin got sick. He pushed the call button and a nurse came right in and saw what was going on. "I'll call Dr. Marucci but this is a common side effect of a concussion. I'll see if he wants to administer any anti-nausea medicine for you."

Robin put up her hand. "It's okay – I just got some bad news and had a reaction. You can call Marucci but I don't want anything."

"Robin, are you sure?" Mac wasn't convinced that was okay now.

"Yes."

The nurse did a quick check on Robin's vitals, gathered up Robin's garbage can and then left the two alone again. Mac brought Robin a cool washcloth to wipe off her face and sat down with her again. He pulled out his phone and brought up a picture of Emma he had taken a few days ago. "Robin, this is Emma now."

Robin stared in wonder at the beautiful little girl playing in the park. She had long dark hair, Patrick's dimples and mischievous glint in her dark brown eyes. "She's beautiful."

"And smart – just like her mom. She loves you so much – says a prayer for you every night." Mac wrapped his arm around Robin's shoulders and hugged her close. "Your mom talked to her tonight and explained everything. She understood and was already working on making you the best picture she could. She can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"But she shouldn't have to understand it Mac. She shouldn't have had to think her mother abandoned her." Robin wiped the tears away as she continued to stare at her daughter's picture.

Mac couldn't take it. "At least this time she knows you're alive." He quickly shut up realizing he had said too much.

"What do mean?" Robin stared at her uncle. "Mac, what do you mean this time she knows I'm alive?"

"I'm sorry Robin, I shouldn't have said that. Dr. Marucci insisted that you need to remember things on your own. He gave us permission to tell you about Emma because it would be too great a shock to have her walk in five years older but everything else is off limits." Mac hated not telling Robin what had happened but he would do anything to ensure a safe and full recovery for his niece.

"No, I understand." Robin stared at the phone for a minute later before handing the phone back to Mac. She thought for a moment and then got a shocked look on her face. "Mac, you said it has been over a year since anyone has seen me?"

"Yes sweetheart. Why?"

"Oh God." Robin broke down in tears once again. "Oh my God."

"Robin, what is it?" Mac held on to Robin as she collapsed against him. "Robin!"

* * *

Nikolas walked into Robin's room an hour later with a bouquet of flowers. "Is it okay if I come in?"

Mac stood up and shook Nikolas's hand. "I think that would be great. She's sleeping right now – she had a bad episode a little while ago." Mac watched Robin sleep for a moment before turning back to Nik. "She woke up thinking it was 2010. I had to tell her that Emma is now almost 7 and she didn't take it well. She passed out for a minute and they had to give her a light sedative to help her rest."

"That must have been horrible for her." Nikolas rubbed his chin. "2010 – that was when Lisa was making her life a living hell here. Why would she think it was then?"

"The doctor thinks it's a form of PTSD – she woke up thinking it was the morning after she found out about the affair. Needless to say it's been a rough day."

"Is she going to be okay? Physically I mean?" Nikolas put on his best concerned face – Mac had always approved of his and Robin's friendship.

"Yes, a concussion and some cuts and bruises but her viral load is still nearly undetectable so now we just need to get her reacquainted with her daughter and go from there." Mac was focused on helping Robin and Emma rebuild their relationship. "The doctor doesn't want us to tell her anything about what has happened over the past 5 years – she needs to remember on her own."

"Maybe I could help with that. Spencer just left for boarding school and the house feels a bit empty with him gone. Maybe Robin and Emma could stay with me for awhile? I have plenty of room and I can also help monitor her visitors. They could go on picnics, play in the maze, horseback riding, it could be their own private retreat. I could even arrange to have a doctor come and stay with us to have regular sessions with Robin and help her manage her PTSD." Nikolas looked over at the bed and saw Robin was awake and listening to every word he said. "What do you say Robin?"

Mac turned around and smiled at his niece. "Welcome back sweetheart. You don't have to make any decisions now."

"I know but that sounds like the best idea I have heard all day. It may be a little overwhelming to try and live in the middle of town and I am assuming Patrick isn't single anymore." Robin saw both men turn away from her. "Who is it?"

"Robin," Nikolas walked over to her bed and took her hand in his, "the doctor wants you to remember on your own and anything we tell you might confuse you. Just let things come naturally and, until you're ready, stay with me. I promise you that I will take good care of you and Emma both. I will protect you with my life. What do you think?"

Robin thought about it. "I think you are one of the best friends a girl could ever have. Yes, I will move into Wyndamere." She looked at Mac. "Could you talk to Patrick and see about getting Emma? I'm not ready to deal with him yet."

"I'll go do that right now if Nikolas will stay with you."

Nikolas smiled at Mac. "There is no place else I would rather be."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Robin played with the sheet on the bed as she waited for Mac to bring Emma in to visit. Mac had called her this morning and told her that Patrick had agreed to let Emma stay with her for the time being so that she and Emma could rebuild their relationship but she was still nervous. Her last memory of Emma was as a baby, barely able to talk and still in diapers but the little girl coming in today would be full of questions and memories – memories she still didn't have.

"May we come in?" Mac poked his head in and smiled at Robin. She nodded her head and he opened the door allowing Emma to enter the room.

Robin gasped at the sight of her little girl, so grown up. She had seen pictures but they didn't do her little girl justice. "Hey baby - oh, I've missed you."

Emma hesitated for only a moment before running over to the bed and hugging her mommy tight. "I missed you too mommy. I love you."

"I love you too Emma, so much." Robin clung to Emma and gently rocked the little girl, scared to let her go. "No one is ever going to keep us apart again."

Emma nodded and relaxed into her mom's arms. "Promise?"

"I promise." Mac watched the two for a moment before leaving the room and letting the two get to know each other again.

* * *

"I'm still wearing the necklace you gave me Mommy." Emma stopped speaking suddenly. "I'm not supposed to tell you that."

"Emma, you never have to be afraid to tell me anything." Robin reached over and looked at the tiny telescope attached to the chain. "When you look at the moon, just know that I'm looking at it too. I'll always be with you."

Emma got a huge smile on her face. "You remember!"

"I was leaving – why was I leaving?" Robin had a short memory flash of her giving Emma the necklace.

"Your friend was sick and you went to help him." Emma answered helpfully.

Robin closed her eyes and tried to remember but the memory just wouldn't come. "I shouldn't have left you." She felt a huge wave of guilt engulfing her. She hugged Emma close. "I should have stayed with you."

"Mommy, you help people who are sick and I like it. I just wish you could have come home faster." Emma didn't want her mom to be sad so she talked about something else. "Daddy said we are going to stay with Uncle Nikolas for a little bit."

"If that is okay with you?" Emma nodded. "Good – I am actually getting released in a little while which means that we can stay there tonight if you want?"

"I do!" Emma practically squealed with excitement. She loved going to Wyndamere, especially now that Spencer was gone. "I can have Uncle Mac take me to Daddy's and pack my suitcase. Can I go find him?"

Robin laughed at her daughter's excitement. "Of course – he should be right outside. I will call him when I get ready to leave the hospital and we can meet at the launch and go over together."

Emma jumped off the bed. "I love you mommy! See you soon!"

"I love you too baby." Robin smiled as Emma ran out of the room to find Mac. She took a moment and closed her eyes trying to pull out one memory, just one. She had remembered the words but she couldn't quite remember when she said them. She punched the bed. "Damn it!"

"Hey – what did the bed do to you?" Nikolas gave Robin a small smile as he entered her room. "What's wrong? Did Patrick say no to Emma staying with us at Wyndamere?"

"No – she actually can't wait to get there. She went to find Uncle Mac so he could take her to pack her suitcase." Robin grinned at her old friend. "I remembered something."

"Really – what?" Nikolas walked over to the bed, carefully watching Robin's expression.

"Something I said to Emma before I left. I don't really remember saying it but I remembered the words." She looked at Nikolas hopefully. "That's something isn't it?"

Nikolas sat down on the bed and took Robin's hands in his. "Yes, but I don't want you to get too excited or push yourself. You have a long road ahead of you but know I will be with you every step of the way." He pulled Robin into his arms and held her close. "Now why do I have a feeling that there is something else on your mind? You know you can tell me anything."

Robin nodded her head. "I know it's just…"

Nikolas leaned back and looked her straight in the eyes. "Whatever it is – just tell me. Tell me and I will do everything in my power to help you. You trust me right?"

Robin shook her head and gave him a little laugh. "Of course I do."

"Then tell me." Nikolas gently stroked her cheek with his knuckles. "Tell me so I can help you."

Robin bit her lip and nodded. Nikolas was right – she needed to tell someone what was going on. "Okay – but you cannot tell anyone." Robin took a deep breath before speaking again. "After I woke up…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Here are your discharge papers Robin." Liz handed Robin the clipboard and smiled at her old friend. "Sign here and you are free to go."

"Thanks Liz." Robin read her discharge instructions and signed the paper. "How are the boys? Getting big I bet."

"Yes – they're growing up so fast. I was happy they got to see Lucky the last time he was in town." Liz noted the confused look on her friend's face. "Oh Robin, I'm so sorry – I forgot…"

"It's okay – I don't want people hiding things from me. So Lucky left town? I was hoping he would handle the paternity results better than that. I know he was hurt when he found out Aiden wasn't his but," Robin saw an uncomfortable look flicker across Liz's face, "what is it Liz?"

"Um, we found out about a year after Aiden was born that he was actually Lucky's son. Lucky left town for other reasons." Liz wasn't sure what to tell Robin. "It doesn't matter now. What matters now is getting you better. Is Patrick going to be here to get you soon?"

Now it was time for Robin to look uncomfortable. "Actually no – I am going to go stay at Wyndamere with Nikolas. He is going to be here in a few minutes to take me home."

"God Robin, I am so sorry. I just keep putting my foot in my mouth." Liz was about to say something else when the door opened and Jake walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Epiphany said I could find you in here." Jake stopped short when he saw Robin sitting on the edge of the bed. He approached her slowly and stared at her for a moment before speaking. "It's you."

* * *

"We're going to go horseback riding and have picnics and watch movies." Emma was talking a mile a minute as Patrick helped her pack up her suitcase. "I can't wait!"

Patrick watched Emma pack with a variety of emotions running through his head. He was thrilled that Robin was home and that she and Emma were getting to spend time together and reconnect but he was sad that they were doing it away from him. He was not happy about Robin and Emma staying at Wyndamere but Mac had guilted him into agreeing.

If he were being honest, guilt was what he was feeling the most – guilt over not having seen what was so clear in hindsight. Robin's fear and panic, the desperation in her voice, the refusal to truly look him in the eyes. All the signs were there – he just had been so blinded by his own emotions he had turned a blind eye to hers. He owed Robin this time with Emma – time she would have had if he hadn't let her down.

"I know you can't." He sat down on Emma's bed and patted the spot next to him. "You are going to have so much fun with your mom but you remember what Grandma Anna told you?"

Emma nodded. "Not to tell Mommy anything about the past few years unless she says something first."

"That's right. Mommy is going to get better and get all her memories back and I bet all her ones with you are what she remembers first. She loves you so much." Patrick hugged Emma. It was killing him to let her go even though he knew it was best thing for Emma and Robin. Emma got up to finish packing while Patrick continued to watch her. She was so much like Robin, putting everything in the suitcase was a precision that most adults don't even have.

Robin – she had looked so small, so frail lying in that hospital bed. All he had wanted to do was pick her up and hold her in his arms, fix every cut and every bruise on her body with his touch. When she had woken up and reacted the way she did it had broken his heart. He had barely slept at all last night – still trying to wrap his head around what he had found out in the last 24 hours. He had even talked it over with Sam after she got home and they had both felt a huge amount of guilt for not following up on Faison's claims regarding Victor Cassadine and his involvement in Robin's staying away from Port Charles.

Sam was gone again, she had left early this morning to meet up with Jake again - a common occurrence anymore. Patrick was starting to see the writing on the wall regarding their relationship. As much as he wanted to deny it, Patrick was certain that Sam and Jake were falling for each other. There was something in the way she talked about him, the smile in her eyes that she just couldn't hide, the way she made excuses to spend time with him that was making it clear to Patrick that he and Sam were almost over. Patrick knew he should be devastated or at least hurt but the truth was that Sam and him were never really meant to be together. He was beginning to see that now.

He had already made a decision that he would take advantage of Emma's time with Robin to sit down with Sam and do what was right – end their romantic relationship. He needed some time to himself to come to terms with what had happened to Robin and the part in he had played in it. He needed to figure out what he needed to do to try and help Robin get her life and her memories back. "You almost done baby girl?"

"Yes daddy. Can I call Uncle Mac now?" Mac had dropped Emma off to pack and was waiting for the call to come back and pick her up – he didn't trust himself alone with Patrick right now.

"You know what Emma – I have a better idea." Patrick stood up and picked Emma's suitcase up off the bed. "Why don't I take you to meet mommy?"

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Nikolas was on the phone in his car, making sure all his instructions were being followed to the letter.

"Yes sir. Dr. Scorpio and her daughter's rooms have been prepared and the dinner plans are set. All unnecessary members of the household staff have been sent away and all of the guards had been put on notice that there are to be no visitors to the island until they receive further notice." Alfred was very fond of Robin and Emma – he was willing to do anything to make them comfortable. "Will there be anything else sir?"

"Just one other thing – we will be having one more guest staying with us and a room will need to be prepared for him. Please place him in the opposite wing of Robin and Emma for the time being. His helicopter will be landing in about an hour. We'll be home shortly." Nikolas hung up the phone and smiled.

It had taken a little reworking to the plan but things were back on track and the new plan was even better for him. Soon he would accomplish his main goal – wresting full control of ELQ from the Quartermaines permanently. But the new plan gave him something the old one didn't - a beautiful, intelligent and amazing woman to share his life with.

He knew he would never love Robin the way he had loved Emily but he did love her and it was time for both of them to move on and start new lives. What better way to do it than with an old friend? Together he and Robin would create the newest and best generation in the Cassadine legacy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robin looked at the man who had just entered her room curiously. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Jake studied Robin, shaking his head. "I don't know. I saw your picture at Sam's house and I could swear I know you but I don't know from where. Of course, I can't remember anything from before a year ago."

Robin couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I'm a little better – I have only lost the last 5 years."

"So you couldn't tell me if we have met before?" Jake couldn't shake the feeling that he not only knew Robin but she was someone important to him.

"Not if it was within the last 5 years – sorry." Robin truly was sorry she couldn't help him. "You said you saw my picture at Sam's house – do you mean Sam Morgan?"

"Yes – I was helping her move in with her boyfriend and he had a picture on the shelf of you two with Emma." Jake saw a look a pained look cross Liz's face. "I'm sorry – did I say something wrong?"

"Wait – Sam is living with Patrick? As in boyfriend-girlfriend?" Tears filled Robin's eyes. "What about Jason? I don't understand."

Liz took Robin's hand and gently patted it. "Robin sweetie, Jason is gone."

"Gone? As in…" Robin's lip trembled as what Liz was saying sunk in. "How?"

"He was shot on Pier 52 one night and thrown into the water – his body was never found." Technically everything Liz told Robin was true.

Robin closed her eyes and began rubbing her temples, small shocks of pain running through her head. She bent over as she tried to stop the dizziness that was now taking over her head. "No, no, he's not dead."

"Robin?" Nikolas walked into the room and saw her hunched over on the side of the bed. "Robin – what happened?"

"He's not dead." Nikolas wrapped his arms around Robin and she leaned into him. "Jason's not dead."

Nikolas looked at Liz who quickly covered. "I am so sorry Robin but he is."

Nikolas rubbed Robin's shoulders and held her close. "I am so sorry you had to find out this way Robin but it's going to be okay. I'm going to take you home and we will make it through this together." He looked at Liz. "May I take her home now?"

"Yes." Liz watched Robin and tried to quell her guilty feelings. She and Jake both started walking toward the bed. "Just keep an eye on her and…"

"Don't worry about her." Nikolas stopped the couple a quick glare. "I'll take care of her from now on." He helped Robin off the bed and led her to the door. "Let's go home Robin."

* * *

Nikolas held Robin's hand in the car as they headed to the docks. "Are you sure you're okay? We can always go back to the hospital."

"I'm fine – just a little headache. It will probably take a few days before I get rid of it completely – one of the many fun side effects of a concussion." Robin smiled at her old friend. "You don't have to do this you know – I could stay at a hotel or…"

"No Robin – I want to do this for you. I promise you that I will protect you and take care of you." Nikolas pulled Robin close. "In fact, I may have a way to guarantee your safety."

"What's that?" Robin watched out the window as they drove past the water.

"We'll talk about it later." The car stopped and Robin saw the launch on the dock. "Right now let's get you to the house so you can get some rest."

Ever the gentleman, Nikolas assisted Robin out of the car and led her to the launch. They were almost there when they heard Emma call out to them. "Mommy wait!"

Robin turned around and bent down so Emma could run straight into her arms. "Oh baby, did you really think I would leave without you? Not a chance. I just got you back and nothing is going to keep us apart again."

Robin stood back up and looked around. "Where's Uncle Mac?"

"Uncle Mac didn't bring me..."

"I did." Patrick stepped onto the dock holding Emma's suitcase in his hand. "Hello Robin."

Nikolas moved in between the divorced couple. "What are you doing here Patrick?"

Patrick looked past Nikolas at Robin. "Like I said, I brought Emma. I was hoping I could talk to Robin for a minute before you left."

Robin took a deep breath. "Nikolas, could you get Emma's bag and help her to the launch? I'll be there in just a minute."

Nikolas turned around. "Are you sure?"

Robin gave him a reassuring grin. "I'm sure. I'll be there in just a minute." Robin gave Emma one last hug while Nikolas grabbed Emma's suitcase from Patrick's hand. She waited until they were on the launch and then turned back to Patrick. "What do you want?"

"To talk." Patrick took a small step forward. "How are you doing?"

"Seriously." Robin laughed sarcastically at his question. "Let's see - the last thing I remember from before I woke up in the hospital is you telling me you slept with your old college girlfriend while I was in Africa which I was already upset about. Then I am told that it is 5 years later than my last memory and my daughter is…" Robin choked back a sob. "Then, not even an hour ago, I am told by some guy I have never even met that you are living with Sam, followed up with the news that Jason is dead. How do you think I am doing?"

Patrick rubbed his neck, feeling like the world's biggest fool. "I am so sorry…"

"I am so tired of everyone telling me how sorry they are, like it makes a difference." Tears filled Robin's eyes. "What are you sorry for Patrick – cheating on me? Divorcing me? Sleeping with my ex-boyfriend's widow? Tell me what exactly you are sorry for."

"You remember the divorce?" Patrick was hopeful that Robin was getting her memory back.

"No. Mac said I hadn't spoken to Emma in almost a year and hadn't been back in Port Charles in a year and a half. You are living with Sam so I put two and two together. Thanks for the confirmation." Robin shook her head and another wave of dizziness hit her. She stumbled for a moment and Patrick grabbed her to steady her.

"Hey, it's okay – I've got you." Patrick held her in his arms until she regained her balance. "Maybe you should go back to the hospital."

"No!" Robin jumped back out of his arms and took a few steps back. "I'm fine but I need you to just back off. I'm not your problem anymore."

"Robin, I still love you. I never stopped loving you." He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Well divorcing me and moving another woman into our bed tells me differently." Robin was about to say something else when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Robin, we need to get going." Nikolas wrapped his arm around Robin's waist and glared at Patrick. "We need to get home. Emma will give you a call tonight. Good bye Dr. Drake."

"Robin…"

"Goodbye Patrick." Robin turned with Nikolas and headed towards the launch, leaving a very frustrated and confused Patrick standing alone on the dock.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What the hell were you thinking Drake?" Patrick arrived home and wasn't surprised to find Mac standing on his front door step. "I was supposed to take Emma to Robin – not you."

"I needed to see her Mac. I needed to know that she was okay." Patrick unlocked the door. "Do you want to come in, maybe have a beer?"

Mac considered it for a moment. "Are you sure that it's safe – I still have a gun and a pair of handcuffs."

"Mac, there is nothing you could say or do to me right now that I wouldn't deserve." Patrick threw his keys on the coffee table. "Are you coming in?"

Mac stepped into the room and studied Patrick. It was obvious that he was beating himself up over what had happened and he needed someone to talk to. "One beer."

"Have a seat." Patrick left the room and came back in a minute later with the beers. He handed one to Mac and sat down on the couch. "I had to see her."

Mac took a drink and nodded his head. "Why? You have a new life – one you created without my niece."

"I thought Robin had abandoned me and Emma; that she had walked out on us."

"Why would you think that? Robin fought so hard to get back to you, why would you believe for one second that she would willingly leave you?" Mac was honestly trying to understand Patrick's reasoning.

"Because I was hurt, I was hurt that she chose to go after Jason instead of staying home with us." Patrick paused, "Mac, my son had died and I was already feeling guilty for not being happy when I found out he was coming. When he died, I felt like it was my fault – like somehow my refusal to be there for him in the beginning led to what happened. And then when Robin refused to come home and be with us…"

"But that wasn't what was happened, she wanted to be home with you and Victor was holding her hostage. Meanwhile, she was feeling guilty because she knew that Victor caused the accident to keep her in line and doing what he said. She was trying to bring Jason home to his family, just like her parents brought her home to you." Mac was really trying to understand Patrick's point of view. "Is that what your relationship with Sam is about? You felt so guilty that you didn't want Robin to save Jason that you decided to give her a normal life to make up for it?"

"No, I love Sam. Maybe not in the same way I love Robin but I do love her. She is great with Emma and she has really been there for me." Patrick's voice betrayed a little doubt.

"So she is a great friend but are you in love with her?"

Patrick took a drink of his beer and shook his head. "Truthfully I have only been in love with one woman in my life and that is Robin." Patrick felt like a weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders with this revelation. "I love her but no, I am not in love with Sam."

Mac sighed. "Patrick, I wish I could say that I will be able to forget about the fact that you turned your back on Robin when she needed you the most but I can't. Anna finally told me about that call and there were so many red flags that you both should have caught. She told you she was broken Patrick. Why weren't you trying to find her and prove to her that she wasn't?"

"Pride, anger, denial, take your pick." Patrick finished off his beer. "You know what's funny – I can see it so clearly now. I replay every moment of that call or when I found her at the clinic and I can see how scared she was. She wouldn't look me straight in the eyes, she kept looking around like she was worried that someone was going to find me. And when she told me about Jason…" Patrick stood up. "Mac, what if she was lying about that?"

"Lying about saving Jason – why would she do that?" Mac wasn't sure where Patrick was going with this line of thought. It was almost like he was avoiding the real problem.

"Why did she lie to me about why she was staying at the clinic – to protect me and Emma." Patrick stood up and began pacing the living room.

"But Jason being alive – are you sure you just aren't feeling guilty about not being in love with Sam?" Mac stood up. "I think you are focusing on the wrong thing here. We need to be helping Robin get her memories back, not finding your girlfriend's dead husband."

"But Jason could help with that. If she saved Jason then he can help fill in some of those missing pieces. Maybe he was with her the whole time. We know her treatment worked – Helena and Stavros are proof of that. Is it really such a stretch to believe that she saved Jason first, that he was her first success?" Patrick finally stopped pacing and turned to Mac. "My, uh, Robin is brilliant. If anyone could do it, she could."

"I'm not denying that but I also think you may be clutching at straws here." Mac set his empty beer bottle down on the coffee table. "However, if Robin did manage to save Jason, he may be our best hope in helping her recover her memories. I will look into the explosion and see if I can find out anything. Meanwhile, I want you to think about how you are going to make things up to my niece."

Patrick nodded. "That is all I have been thinking about since I saw her in that Trauma Room Mac."

"Thanks for the beer and I will see you later." Mac walked out the door, closing it softly behind him as Patrick walked over and stared at the picture of him, Emma and Robin still sitting out on the shelf. He was so out of it that he didn't even notice Sam coming in to the living room from the kitchen.

"Patrick?"

Patrick turned around and quickly wiped his tear filled eyes. "Sam, I'm sorry when did you get home?"

"I got home a few minutes ago." She sat down on the couch and smiled at him sadly. "I think we need to talk."

* * *

"So have you thought about it?" Nikolas walked into Robin's room and sat down on next to her on her bed. Robin was sitting up, reading a book after putting Emma to bed.

Robin put her book down and shook her head. "Nikolas, it has only been a couple of hours since you brought it up. I need a little time to think."

Nikolas took Robin's hand in his. "I can understand that but we really don't have that much time, do we?"

Robin bit her lower lip and considered what he was saying. "I know that."

"Then we really need to make a decision so I can arrange everything." Nikolas scooted over closer to Robin and wrapped his arm around her. "I really think this is the best thing to do for all of us."

Robin couldn't help but lean her head on his shoulder and she let him pull her close. "Are you sure?"

"Robin, I meant everything I said to you after dinner." He leaned over and gently kissed the top of Robin's head. "I love you. I have spent years protecting you – please, let me continue to do it."

Robin closed her eyes and really thought about what Nikolas had said to her after dinner. She made a decision. "Alright – let's do it."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Robert stood in the living room at Wyndamere glaring at his surroundings. "I still can't believe you were okay with her moving in here."

Robert and Anna had gone back to where Robin was being held after Dr. Marucci had assured them Robin was going to be okay. They had hoped to find out what had happened to their daughter while she was being held there. They did a thorough search of the facility but, unfortunately, all the evidence had been destroyed before they could get the information they needed. They returned to Port Charles the next day to find Robin out of the hospital and living with Nikolas and Robert was not happy about it at all.

"Look, she doesn't know anything about what Nikolas has been up to lately – she just sees one of her oldest and dearest friends." Mac looked around at the guests and back at Robert. "The truth is that he offered and she accepted. The only thing I could do was get Patrick to agree to let Emma stay here so she could be with her daughter and so I did."

"Boys, the important thing is that Robin heals and gets her memories back and I really don't care how that happens. If Nikolas can help her than it's a good thing she moved in here." Anna had never had any problems with Nikolas, he had proven to be his mother's son as far as she knew. He was loyal and caring and had proved to be a good friend to Robin over the years. She continued talking while Felicia nodded in agreement. "Now let's go get another drink and hopefully we will be able to enjoy this wonderful welcome home dinner that Nikolas is throwing for our girl."

As they made their way to the bar, they passed Maxie and Lulu heading back to their dates, drinks in hand. Lulu handed Dante a beer and looked at Maxie. "So have you seen Robin since she was rescued?"

"No, we were out of town until yesterday. By then, she was already out of the hospital and had been living here for a few days. Mac said that we have to be careful, she doesn't remember anything from after she found out that that bitch Lisa Niles slept with Patrick." Maxie took a drink of her wine. "I wonder if it might not be better if she never remembers – I mean these past few years have been hell for Robin."

"Yes, but she also wouldn't remember Emma or reuniting with Patrick. She wouldn't remember the birthdays and anniversaries and Christmases and she needs to remember those things - not only for herself but for Patrick and Emma as well." Lulu was trying to see get Maxie to see why Robin needed to remember those years. "All the good and the bad things we go through make us who we are. A huge piece of Robin is missing and she needs to get her memories back to be whole again."

Laura walked up right as her daughter finished speaking. "She's right. No matter how horrible the memories – Robin needs to remember them. It's the only way she will ever be fully recovered from this whole nightmare."

"Dinner is served." Alfred led the guests into the dining room and everyone took their places.

There were two empty seats at the end of the table and a gentleman seated next to them that no one recognized. Robert was never one to stand on formality. "Who the hell are you?"

The gray haired man laughed. "You must be Robin's father, Robert Scorpio."

"I must be, huh? Well I am so who are you?" Robert was not impressed with the man's response.

"My name is Dr. Calvin Briggs. I am a psychiatrist who specializes in the treatment of PTSD. Nikolas brought me here to treat Robin and help her regain her memories." He took a drink of his wine and smiled at the group. "Robin is a lovely young woman, it has been a pleasure getting to know her over the past few days."

"Is that Briggs with one g or two?" Robert was already getting ready to research the good doctor.

Briggs just laughed. " and that is Calvin with a C. I was raised in Manhattan and went to Yale if you need a head start on that background check." Robert raised an eyebrow at the doctor. "Robin told me you would want to do one on me."

"And I was right." Robin hugged her father from behind. "Hi Daddy."

Robert patted his daughter's arms and smiled. "Hello sweetheart."

Robin let go of her dad and made her way to one of the two empty seats at the table, followed by Nikolas. She sat down with Dr. Briggs on one side and Nikolas on the other. Nikolas looked at everyone and smiled. "I want to thank you all for joining us tonight. It means a lot to both of us that you all could join us to welcome Robin back home to Port Charles. Let's eat."

Plates were brought around and everyone enjoyed the meal that had been brought before them. Nikolas and Robin participated in the conversations occasionally but mostly they kept to themselves, speaking quietly to each other. Robert watched the two carefully and, as the dinner plates were cleared away, leaned over to Anna and whispered. "Something isn't right here."

Moments later, champagne and cake was brought around to everyone. Nikolas stood up and smiled at the group. "Everyone, I would like to make an announcement. As many of you know, Robin and I have known each other for many years. We have been through many things together, including several life and death situations. Through it all, one thing has remained constant – our love and respect for each other." He reached down and took Robin's hand in his, smiling at her. "We realized after her recent rescue that life is too short to ignore what is staring you right in the face. That love is a gift that you need to grab with both hands and hold onto with all your might."

Robert tensed up and glared at Nikolas. "What the hell are you saying?" He looked at Robin. "Don't tell me that you and the dark prince here are engaged."

Robin stood up, still holding on to Nikolas's hand. "No, dad we're not engaged."

Robert relaxed. "Thank God – for a minute there I thought you had lost your mind."

Robin shook her head and Nikolas wrapped his arm around her. "No sir, we're not engaged - we're married."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Robin shook her head and Nikolas wrapped his arm around her. "No sir, we're not engaged - we're married."

The words had barely left Nikolas's mouth and Robert was around the table and ready to attack. He grabbed Nikolas and pulled him away from Robin. Robert shook the man as he began yelling at him. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"He didn't do anything to me." Robin was quick to defend Nikolas. "I made this choice on my own."

"Like hell he didn't." Robert didn't loosen his grasp on Nikolas. "He's a Cassadine and he will do anything to get what he wants. He's probably brainwashed you into thinking this is what you want but it's not."

"He hasn't brainwashed me - he has been nothing but supportive and loving to me."

"I am getting Emma and you out of here - he's a Cassadine and he cannot be trusted."

"No, he's the man who saved my life just a few years ago. Remember – when I was shot and he carried me out of a building that was about to explode?" Robin paused and looked at her father. "That's right – you weren't there but Mac," she turned to her uncle in hopes he could calm her father down, "you were. You remember how he risked getting shot to save my life."

Mac walked over and pulled Robert away. "Of course I do and I will always be grateful to him for doing that but…"

"And how he has always been there for me, no matter what." Robin took a deep breath and looked at their assembled guests. "I know that this is a shock to all of you but we need you to respect our decision and marriage, even if you don't agree with it."

Nikolas was about to add something when he noticed Robin starting to sway. "Robin?" He quickly put his arms around her to steady her.

"I'm okay – really." Robin took a moment and regained her balance. "I just got a little dizzy."

Anna and Laura both left the chairs and went to Robin's side. Nikolas smiled at the women. "Would you be so kind as to help Robin to our room – I think this evening might have been a bit much for her?"

"Of course and I quite agree with Nikolas, you need to get some rest. Plus, I can check in on my granddaughter while I am up there." Anna gently took Robin's left arm while Laura took her right.

The two women led Robin out of the room. As soon as they were gone, Nikolas turned his attention back to Robert. "You need to back off. Robin and I do love each other and I will do everything in my power to protect her."

"Your room – together?" Robert was barely holding it together at the moment.

Nikolas rolled his eyes. "We're married Robert, of course we share a room." He looked at Lulu and Maxie. "I apologize for the abrupt end to our evening but I really need to check on my wife."

"We understand completely." Lulu stood up and Maxie followed her quickly. "We were going to get going anyhow but I was wondering if I could throw you and Robin a wedding reception at the Haunted Star?"

Maxie jumped in. "I would love to help plan it. I mean, I planned her other wedding receptions so I know what she likes."

Nikolas smiled at his sister. "I think that Robin and I would love that. Thank you and get home safely." Nikolas hugged his sister and Maxie. He accepted their congratulations and then bid the two couples good night.

Soon it was just Mac, Felicia and Robert alone in the dining room with Nikolas. "I am watching you Cassadine." Robert stared Nikolas straight in the eyes. "There is more to this sudden marriage then you or my daughter are telling me and I will find out what it is."

"Robert, I want to protect Robin from my grandmother and this is the best way to do it. She will not touch Robin as long as she is under my protection. I love Robin, I have loved her for years and I will do everything I can to make sure that she and Emma have a long, happy and safe life together." Nikolas looked up to see Anna and Laura entering the room. "How is she?"

"Lying down – I think that the excitement of the past few days finally caught up with my new daughter-in-law." Laura wasn't sure how she felt about this marriage but she did love her son's choice for a wife. "I am going to be on my way but I want to tell you congratulations." Laura walked over and hugged Nikolas. "I hope you and Robin are very happy together."

"Thank you mother." Nikolas returned her hug. "I'll escort you to the door."

Nikolas led Laura out of the dining room. Robert turned his attention to Anna. "How is she?"

"Upset but okay. What the hell were you thinking, attacking Nikolas like that?" Anna wasn't happy about the marriage either but knew it was in their best interest to bide their time and investigate it. "She needs us to act like rational adults. You can be upset but don't hurt the man – like it or not, they have been friends for a long time and he protected her from Faison for weeks while we were locked up by Jerry Jacks. We need to give him just a little benefit of the doubt."

"But that doesn't mean she has to marry him." Robert was frustrated with this most recent turn of events.

Mac finally had enough. "Look Robert, no one is happy about this but attacking Nikolas isn't going to accomplish anything. What we are going to do is leave here and get together tomorrow to formulate a plan of attack."

Felicia smiled at her husband. "Mac's right. Meanwhile, one of us needs to go and talk to Patrick. If he hears about this from Robin herself he may say something he doesn't mean. I think it's best if he already knows about the marriage before Robin sees him again."

"Agreed. I will drop Felicia off and then go by to see Patrick while you two go home and start doing a background check on Dr. Briggs. We can meet up at our place tomorrow morning." Mac took Felicia's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

"Robin – are you awake?" Nikolas walked into their room and laid down next to her on the bed.

"Of course – everyone head home?" Robin felt Nikolas put his arms around her so she wrapped her hands around them.

"Yes, but not after a few more threats and an offer to throw us a wedding reception at the Haunted Star."

Robin giggled. "Lulu? And let me guess, Maxie offered to help?"

Nikolas laughed. "Yes."

"Poor Lulu has no idea what she is in for." She got quiet again. "Are we doing the right thing Nikolas?"

"Of course we are. We are protecting the people we love and getting some happiness for ourselves at the same time. How can that not be the right thing?" He kissed the back of her head. "Besides the worst of it is over. We knew tonight would be difficult and that your father wouldn't take it well but now he knows and we can settle into our lives together. Now get some rest – you need it."

Robin didn't say another word, just closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep. Nikolas was right, the worst was over.

* * *

Nikolas woke up and slowly slid his arms from around Robin. Making sure she was sound asleep, he got out of the bed and left the room, taking his phone with him. He made his way to his office and shut the door before making his call. "Grandmother, I need your help."

"What is it dear? Troubles already in paradise?" Helena understood the changes Nikolas had made to their plans even if she didn't agree with all of them.

"No but I need a distraction – something that will take the focus off of Robin and mine's marriage." Nikolas could already see a storm brewing with regards to his in-laws.

Helena had been walking down a corridor at an outbuilding on Cassadine Island while speaking to her grandson. It was a little shack that no one ever paid attention to but it held some wonderful secrets in the underground lab beneath it. She stood in front of the cryogenics room and smiled. "Don't worry Nikolas, I'm sure I can come up with something."

"What are you planning Grandmother?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough. Good night Nikolas."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mac knocked on the door and listened as Patrick yelled out. "Just a minute." Patrick threw open the door and was startled to see Robin's uncle standing there. "Mac? What are you doing here?"

"I hope it's not too late." Mac wasn't sure how the hell he was going to tell Patrick about Robin and Nikolas's marriage.

"Of course not – come on in." Patrick opened the door wider and allowed the man to enter in before shutting it behind him. "What can I do for you? Have you heard from Frisco?"

Mac had told Patrick yesterday that he had left a message for Frisco at the WSB to get more information about the explosion at the clinic. "Not yet." He sat down on the couch and looked around. "Is Sam here?"

Patrick sat down in the chair at the end of the coffee table and shook his head. "Sam moved out yesterday. She and Danny are back in the Penthouse."

"I really am sorry to hear that." The fact that Patrick was alone now was just going to make the news even worse.

"It's okay. She was in the kitchen when we were talking the other night and overheard me telling you that I wasn't in love with her."

Mac was worried. "Does that mean she heard our discussion about Jason as well?" Mac didn't want to get Sam's hopes up if it turned out Jason was dead.

"No, she immediately left the kitchen to call her mom and make arrangements to move out." Patrick leaned back in the chair. "Do you want to know the sad part? Neither one of us was upset – we both realized that we are just not right for each other."

"Is Danny okay?"

"Yes, he and Jake get along so he will still have a father figure in his life." Mac raised his eyebrow at Patrick's statement. "Just a feeling I have. So, why are you visiting me so late if you haven't heard from Frisco?"

"We were invited to a welcome home dinner tonight for Robin at Wyndamere." Mac decided to go in cautiously. "Emma came down before dinner to see us and she was so happy. She is having so much fun with her mom."

"I know – I talked to her earlier tonight and she was so excited to be there, said she was spending a lot time horseback riding and playing with her mom." Patrick laughed as remembered the conversation. "She also said something about meeting a judge the other day but I think she was confused."

Mac sighed. "She wasn't confused – she did meet a judge the other day."

"Mac, what is it?" Patrick could sense something was wrong.

"Patrick, there is no easy way to say this so I am just going to come out and say it." Mac faced Patrick and looked the man straight in the eyes. "Robin married Nikolas."

Patrick got a confused look on his face and then let out a little laugh. "What? No, you must be mistaken. Robin wouldn't do that. I mean, she thought we were still married a few days ago. It just doesn't make any sense that she would marry him now."

"You're right – it doesn't make any sense and yet, it happened." Mac tried to reassure Patrick. "We are working on getting her out of it right now. We're investigating this doctor that's staying with them and…"

"Wait a second – what doctor?"

"A Calvin Biggs or …" Mac had forgotten about the man in light of Nikolas's announcement.

"You mean Calvin Briggs?" Mac nodded and Patrick stood up. "Calvin Briggs is a leader in the treatment of PTSD. I have read a couple of his papers and the man is brilliant. I hate to admit it but if I were to pick a doctor to help Robin through this – he would be my pick."

That was not going to be good news to Robert – he was hoping to get some dirt on the doctor. "So you are saying he may be on the up and up?"

"It is a good possibility." Patrick stood up and walked over to the photo of him with his family. "She really married him?"

"That's what they said." Mac stood up and went over to Patrick. "We decided it was better if you found out before you saw Robin again."

"What did he do to her Mac?" Now that the news had sunk in, Patrick was getting angry. "We both know that Robin would never just jump into this marriage, she is not the impulsive type. Hell, we were madly in love and having a baby and it took 3 proposals before we finally agreed to get married." Patrick took his fist and slammed it down on the shelf. "What did he do to her?"

"Robert accused him of brainwashing Robin but I'm not sure I agree with him."

"Why not? She is still confused and weak between her accident and the memory loss – it would be the perfect time to do it." Patrick trusted Mac's instincts about Robin above anyone else's.

Mac thought about it for a second. "Because she didn't seem confused or weak, at least not mentally."

Patrick's head whipped around to look at Mac. "What do you mean mentally? Was she sick?" Patrick knew Robin had a concussion.

"She got a little dizzy at dinner and seemed a little tired, that's all." Mac gave Patrick a questioning look. "But that's normal with a concussion, right?"

"Yes, but if it continues then I would be concerned that she might have a brain bleed or swelling in the brain." Patrick bit his lip and thought for a moment. "What if that's it? What if the reason she made this decision was because of an altered mental status? Do you think we could get her away from Nikolas and get this marriage annulled?"

"I don't think so. Robin was very rational and clear when she told us about marrying Nikolas – very Robin." Mac wanted to be clear with Patrick.

"Damn it!" Patrick ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "So what are you thinking Mac, blackmail?"

"Maybe not overt, she seemed comfortable around Nikolas and we all know Robin is not the best liar, but maybe he convinced her that it would be in the best interest of her family. Nikolas said something about this being the best way he knew of to protect Robin and Emma. If he preyed upon her fear of being separated from her little girl again…"

"But Robin doesn't remember that, right?" Patrick was hoping he was wrong and some of Robin's memories had started returning.

Mac gave Patrick a weak smiled and explained his theory on why Robin had married Nikolas. "Not yet but she does know she missed the last year of Emma's life and we both know that she will do anything to protect her daughter. If she thought that Nikolas could keep her and Emma safe from Helena by marrying him, I have no doubts she would do it."

Patrick considered what Mac was saying. "You're right – she would do anything to protect our little girl. So what do we do now?"

"The first thing we need to do is act like we respect Robin's decision." Patrick began to protest but Mac stopped him. "I'm not saying that you need to pretend that you are happy about it but Robin will close herself off if we attack her about this marriage and why she did it. We need her to trust us and remain open to us – respecting this marriage is the way to do it."

Patrick hit the shelf again, frustrated that Mac was right. "Fine, I'll do it. I won't like it but I'll do it."

"Thank you. Meanwhile, we will continue to look into the explosion and see if Jason survived. I think you're right, finding Jason could be the key to Robin getting her memories back from the past few years." Mac headed to the door. "I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything. Meanwhile, I need you to be Robin's friend again. Be her shoulder to lean on , the one person who doesn't judge her or pressure her. Earn her trust again Patrick."

"I will do anything I can to help Robin and Emma." Patrick walked Mac to the door. "Believe it or not – those two are my life. I'm just sorry I couldn't see it until now."

"I'll talk to you later." Mac headed out the door and left Patrick alone once again.

Patrick walked back over to their photo and picked it up, carrying it over to the couch with him. He sat down and just stared at it. The picture had been taken right before the last time Robin had left. They were so happy, thrilled about the second chance they had received, just weeks before the bottom fell out of their world again.

Patrick thought about what Mac had said and knew in his heart that Mac was right. Robin didn't need her jealous ex-husband right now, she needed a friend. More than that, she needed her best friend, the man he used to be before he let his pride and anger overtake his life. He would be that man again, not because he was jealous or angry. No, he would be that man again for her for one reason and one reason alone.

Because she was Robin and it was what she needed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Robin was sitting on the couch in the living room when Alfred opened the door and smiled at her. "Dr. Drake is here to see you madam."

"Thank you Alfred. Please show him in." Robin took a moment to calm herself before her ex-husband entered the room. She was certain that Patrick was now aware of her marriage to Nikolas and she wasn't sure what mood he would be in.

Patrick strolled into the room as casually as he could. He was still upset about her sudden marriage but he needed to keep his emotions in check – this wasn't about him. It was about getting Robin out of this ridiculous marriage to Nikolas. "Hello Robin."

"Patrick, uh, Emma is at school but if you want to pick her up and take her to dinner after…" Robin wasn't sure why Patrick was there if not to see Emma.

"I actually came to see you but if you don't mind I would love to pick Emma up from school tomorrow and have dinner with her. I miss her – phone calls just aren't the same." He sat down next to her on the couch and handed her a folder. "I have a patient I was hoping you could help me with."

Robin eyed him suspiciously. "Really? You're not here to check up on me or maybe question my recent decisions?"

"Maybe a little bit of the first but if you are talking about your decision to marry Nikolas, no I am not here to question it. I may not like it but I will respect it because I respect you." Patrick reached his hand out to touch her but she pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"Patrick, I know it has been five years since you cheated on me and it obviously led to our divorce but…"

"No it didn't." Patrick could not let her believe that they head divorced over Lisa.

"What do you mean it didn't?" Robin was confused, she couldn't imagine staying with him after he cheated on her.

"We didn't get divorced after Lisa. We found our way back to each other and made our marriage stronger." Patrick stopped speaking – he had already said too much.

"If our marriage was so strong than why are we divorced?"

"You know I have already said more than I should have. You need to remember things on your own." Taking a different tact, Patrick smiled at her. "Speaking of, have you remembered anything yet?"

"I remembered something about Emma." Robin's smile filled her face. "We were at a church and she was wearing a flower girl dress, I don't know whose wedding it was. I was holding her in my arms and then I set her down and we told each other that we loved each other and never stopped. It was only a short memory but it's a start, right?"

Robin was so caught up in telling Patrick what she had remembered that she failed to notice his reaction to the memory. Patrick scooted back from Robin just a little bit, his heart breaking at the realization that soon she would remember where the memory took place – at his wedding to Sabrina. It was a wedding that never should have happened in the first place and was interrupted when Robin, his wife, came back from the dead. Patrick gave Robin a weak smile. "That's great Robin."

Patrick's reaction worried her – she thought he would be happy about this. "What's wrong – is it not a real memory?"

"No it's a real memory." Patrick stood up and began pacing the room.

"Do you remember the rest of what happened or whose wedding it was?" Robin really wanted to have the complete memory.

Patrick took a deep breath and looked at her. "I do."

Those two words triggered something in Robin's brain. She looked at Patrick and gasped. "Oh my God – it was your wedding. You were marrying someone else."

"Robin please…" Patrick hated the pain that he was causing her.

"Please go." Robin choked back a sob as she turned away from him. "I'll review your file and see you tomorrow when you bring Emma home but I need you to leave now."

Patrick sat down by her again and took her hand in his. "Robin, please understand…"

"I believe my wife asked you to leave." Nikolas walked into the room and placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Robin nodded her head. "I, I just need to lie down." She started to stand up but dizziness overtook her.

Nikolas caught her as she started fall over. "Robin?"

Patrick went into doctor mode as he began checking on his ex-wife. "Hold her still." He felt for her pulse and it was racing. "Has this happened before?"

"A couple of times, usually when she gets upset or has a memory. Is that what happened? Did she remember something?" Nikolas was worried that Robin would get her memory back before he could finish his plans.

"She remembered my wedding to Sabrina. Not exactly my best day. I think we need to get her to GH and get her checked out." Patrick reached for her but Robin pulled away from him.

"No, I'm fine – just a little overwhelmed." Robin opened her eyes. "This may happen sometimes when a memory hits me and Dr. Briggs said it is to be expected. All I want to do right now is lay down."

Nikolas helped Robin up off the couch as Patrick kept a close eye on her. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Robin leaned on Nikolas as he helped her out of the room. "I need to take care of Robin. I believe you know your way out Dr. Drake."

"Yes. Robin, I will check on you later." Nikolas threw Patrick a quick glare. "If that is alright with you?"

Robin flashed Patrick a small smile. "That will be fine. Goodbye Patrick." Nikolas led Robin to the staircase as Patrick headed to the front door.

"Goodbye Robin." Patrick left the house and headed to launch. He needed to get to the hospital, he was on shift tonight. Once he was safely off the island he pulled out his phone to make a call. Mac needed to know what had happened today and that Robin was getting her memory back.

* * *

"What do we have?" Patrick had been called into the ER for an unconscious woman found in the park.

Epiphany rattled off the facts as they hurried to the Trauma Room. "Unconscious female, mid-to-late 20's, unresponsive. She was found in the park by a maintenance worker, EMT said there were no visible signs of trauma."

"Do we know who she is?" There was a possibility that her medical records were on file at GH which would help them in diagnosing her.

"No ID." Epiphany and Patrick entered the room and walked over to the gurney to examine their patient. "Oh my God."

Patrick took a moment and then looked at Epiphany. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yes I am – I don't know how, but I am."

Patrick looked back at the patient and touched her, making sure she was real. Taking a deep breath, he began his exam. "Epiphany I need you to call…"

Epiphany interrupted him. "Already on it."

Epiphany ran out of the room while Patrick continued working on the woman lying there in front of him. "How the hell did this happen?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mac and Felicia walked into the ER with Anna and Robert, all of them unsure of why Epiphany had summoned them there. They didn't have to wait long before Epiphany called them over to the trauma room.

"What is going on – is it Robin?" Robert had tried calling his daughter after he heard from Epiphany but he had been unable to get through to her.

"If you will just wait, Dr. Drake will be out to speak with you." Epiphany wasn't sure what to say to the people assembled before her. "He'll be out in just a minute."

Patrick walked out of the room looking absolutely shell shocked. He handed Epiphany the patient's chart. "She is ready to be admitted. I will let her family know what is going on."

Epiphany nodded and went to her desk to find the patient a room while Patrick walked over the patient's parents. "We need to talk – something I can't really explain happened here tonight."

Robert was about to ask what was going on when his phone rang. He answered it nervously. "Robin?"

"Sorry dad, I was laying down and I had my phone on vibrate. Is there something you need?" Robin sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes.

"No sweetheart." Something about the way Patrick looked worried him. "Just wanted to see how you were doing after dinner the other night."

"I'm fine daddy, I promise."

Robert took one more look at Patrick. "Look sweetheart, I have something I need to take care of but I will call you tomorrow. Maybe I can come out and have a little lunch with you and Emma?"

Robin hoped this meant her father was backing off a little bit about her marriage to Nikolas. "That sounds wonderful dad. I'll let you go. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." Robert hung up and looked at Patrick. "Since it's not Robin, you want to tell me what has you so shaken up."

"A patient was brought in tonight. She was found unresponsive in the park." Patrick stumbled over the words as he attempted to figure out how to tell them what was going on. "There is nothing physically wrong with her. She has been drugged but we are hopeful that she should be waking up soon."

"Oh my God – is it Maxie?" That was the only reason Felicia could think of why Patrick had called them down there. "Is she going to be okay?"

"No Felicia it's not Maxie." Patrick bit his lip and looked at Mac. "I don't know how but, it's Georgie."

* * *

Nikolas sat down next to Robin on the couch as she reviewed the file Patrick had left her. "So, you want to talk about what happened earlier today?"

"I think that this patient may be a good candidate for one of my drug protocols." Robin kept her head buried in the file. "I'll touch base with Patrick tomorrow when he drops Emma off."

"So Patrick is coming back over here tomorrow? Do you think that's wise Robin?"

Robin put the folder down on the couch and looked at Nikolas. "He's just picking up Emma from school and taking her to dinner."

"Good – Emma needs time with her dad and I certainly do not object to a little time alone with my wife." Nikolas picked up the folder and placed it on the end table. He leaned over and kissed Robin. It lasted for only a few seconds before Robin pulled away. "I'm sorry – I have just wanted to do that for days now."

"No, I'm sorry. You're my husband and you shouldn't be afraid to kiss me. It's just," Robin paused, "I'm still trying to get settled into this new life. I know that Patrick and I are divorced and that our relationship apparently ended a long time ago but…"

"But you are still in love with him?" Nikolas wrapped her in his arms, comforting her. "It's okay. I meant what I said when I proposed Robin – I love you and I want to have a life with you. I want this to be a real marriage in all ways but only on your timetable. I will wait for you and give you all the time you need to be ready for us to be together."

"Thank you for being so understanding." Robin settled into his arms and closed her eyes. "I really don't know what I did to deserve you."

"I feel the same way Robin." He kissed the top of her head and settled in with her on the couch. "So tell me about what you remembered today." Robin started crying so Nikolas started rubbing her arms gently. "Hey, whatever it is we will get through it together."

Robin let him wrap his arms tighter around her. "It started off wonderful – I was holding Emma and we were telling each other how much we loved each other."

"That sounds wonderful." Nikolas leaned over whispered in her ear. "So what happened to upset you?"

"I remembered where the memory took place – at Patrick's wedding to another woman." Robin sniffled as her tears subsided. "It hurt to remember that."

"Oh Robin, I am so sorry." Nikolas settled his chin on Robin's shoulder. "I would do anything to stop you from being hurt by these memories."

"I know." Robin turned her head and kissed Nikolas's cheek. "Thank you."

Suddenly Robin's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, confused. "It's my dad?" She answered quickly. "Dad? What is it?"

Nikolas watched Robin carefully as he listened to her side of the conversation. "What! How? We'll be right there."

Robin hung up the phone and looked at Nikolas. "Robin, what is it?"

"I know I shouldn't be surprised at this thing happening anymore but…" Robin stood up and headed for the door. "We need to get to GH – now!"

Nikolas jumped up and followed her to the door. "Robin – what is going on?"

She smiled at Nikolas. "It's Georgie – she's alive!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Patrick!" Robin and Nikolas came running down the hall towards Georgie's room. Patrick was waiting outside for her and Maxie. Mac had not told Maxie what was going on yet – they were afraid it would be too much of a shock to her. He had just asked her to meet him there as soon as possible so he could tell her in person.

Patrick's smile turned to a brief frown as Nikolas placed his hand on Robin's waist. Ignoring the pit forming in his stomach, he focused his attention on Robin."Hi."

"Is it true?" Robin felt tears of joy coming but she didn't care. "Is she really…"

"Yes, she's alive." Patrick felt a wave of complete joy as Robin grabbed him and pulled him into a big hug.

"Oh my God." Robin realized what she was doing and let go, immediately turning to Nikolas. "She's alive!"

Nikolas picked Robin up, hugged her close and then kissed her. "This is wonderful news. I am so happy for you."

"What's wonderful news?" None of them had heard Maxie walk up. "Why did Mac tell me that I needed to get down here right away?"

"Because we have some wonderful news for you." Mac stepped out of the room and smiled at Robin. "Hey sweetheart, it is so good to see you." He looked at her husband. "Nikolas, thank you for bringing her."

"Of course Mac, anything for Robin." Nikolas noted the coldness in Mac's tone but chose to ignore it.

"Enough about them – what is this wonderful news you have for me? Mom better not be pregnant because I am not ready to have a sister that is younger than my daughter." Maxie was nervous and she tended to babble when she was nervous. "Besides, mom is way too old for that and…"

"Maxie, I need to have your full attention. Something miraculous happened tonight, something I never thought in a million years would happen." Mac took Maxie's hands in his. "It is the best news I could have ever hoped to get."

"Way to minimize Robin's return from the dead there Mac." Maxie noted the shocked look on Robin's face. "Sorry Robs, I forgot you don't remember that time yet."

"It's okay, I think it might explain something I remembered earlier today." Robin looked at Patrick who nodded his head. "I'm sorry."

Patrick just shook his head. "It's okay – you didn't know."

Maxie looked back at Mac. "We'll talk about that later. So, what, did someone else come back from the dead?" Maxie started to laugh but noticed no one was joining in. "Seriously, someone else? Who?"

Mac smiled at her. "Sweetie, I want you prepared before you walk into that room. I don't want you to get too excited."

Maxie stepped back as Nathan put his arms around her. "Mac? It can't be…"

"But it is." Mac stepped towards her. "She's home Maxie."

Maxie gasped. "I swear to God Mac if you are lying to me…"

"I'm not – she's in there with your mom and Anna and Robert. Maxie, your sister is alive. Georgie is alive." Mac pulled Maxie into his arms and held her close. He then reached over and did the same with Robin. "All my girls are home."

* * *

"Where did Prince Charming go?" Robert walked over and sat down next to Patrick.

"To call Dr. Briggs – Nikolas offered up his services to help Georgie adjust to being back in Port Charles, especially since she is in the same boat as Robin and has no memories of the last 8 years." Patrick looked at Robert. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking it's no coincidence that Georgie was brought back now. Mac said he was looking into the explosion at that clinic Robin was being held at?" Mac had let Robert know about his and Patrick's conversations. Patrick nodded. "What better way to distract him than bringing his youngest daughter back from the dead?"

"You're thinking Helena?" Robert nodded. "But how?"

"There are dozens of drugs that can mimic death – it's not outside the realm of possibility that Helena had one of her goons drug Georgie and stage the attack. I just can't figure out why." Robert could understand taking Robin – she was a brilliant doctor and the daughter of two spies, but Georgie was just a college student when she was taken.

"Mac was police commissioner when she was presumed dead – maybe she thought Georgie would be good leverage in case she got in trouble." Patrick couldn't pretend to understand the workings of the Cassadine mind.

"Maybe but the point is that Mac, Felicia, and Frisco - they are all going to be focused on Georgie and trying to figure out what happened to her over the past 8 years – pulling the focus off of Robin and Nikolas." Robert was pissed about the hell Helena had put his family through.

"So what now?" Patrick was thrilled that Mac had his daughter back but he was still worried about Robin and Emma. "We need to find out what really happened to Jason – I truly believe he is the key to solving this whole mystery."

"Well then you and I will start our own investigation." Patrick looked at Robert in surprise. "Look Drake, I am still mad as hell at you for abandoning my little girl but I also know that you love her and want to keep her and Emma safe."

Robert stood up and headed back into Georgie's room. He stopped before he opened the door and turned back to Patrick. "Here is your chance to prove that you deserve a second chance with my little girl – don't screw it up."

* * *

Nikolas shut the conference room door and locked it before dialing his phone. "What the hell did you do grandmother?"

"I gave you a distraction – a rather brilliant one I might add." Helena had been expecting the call and took a sip of her martini as she stared at the fire. "How is the young Miss Jones doing?"

"You had Georgie this whole time – how?" Nikolas was still trying to wrap his brain around what had happened tonight.

"I stumbled onto the fact that Diego Alcazar was the Text Message Killer on complete accident. I was planning my latest return to Port Charles and ran into him as he ran away from Wyndamere the night of the Black and White Ball." Helena explained.

"After he killed Emily? And you let him go?" Nikolas couldn't believe that Helena had let the man who killed Emily escape. "How could you?"

"In my defense, I didn't know until after I let him go that he had killed your Emily." Helena took another drink before continuing. "Anyway, I found the boy again and convinced him to help me fake Miss Jones's death. The poor boy had quite the crush on her and wanted to get her away from her family so he agreed. Of course, I did have to lie to him later and tell him he really did kill her but que sera sera."

Nikolas was in absolute shock. Georgie's death had actually brought Robin and Patrick back together. It was after her funeral that they had briefly reunited and Robin had gotten pregnant with Emma. After months of fighting, for a majority of Robin's pregnancy actually, the couple had finally gotten engaged and then married. Who knew if Georgie's resurrection might have the same effect? "Why now?"

"You needed something to distract everyone. Miss Jones is the daughter of the head of the WSB and the stepdaughter of Mac Scorpio. They will be so concerned about her that they will leave Robin and you alone and isn't that what you wanted?" Helena really thought her plan was brilliant.

Nikolas sighed. "Yes, I guess it was. Look, I have to go but I will talk to you later." He hung up the phone without even saying goodbye. Maybe his grandmother was right – Georgie's return was the perfect distraction. Everyone would be so concerned about her that they would turn their attention away from him and Robin and focus it on Georgie. Their life together would be so much easier without a dozen prying eyes.

Nikolas took a moment to compose himself and left the conference room to head back to Georgie's room – his wife needed him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

2 weeks later

Robin giggled as Nikolas followed her through the front door. "That was so much fun. I think it was a great idea to combine our wedding reception with Georgie's welcome back party. Did you see how happy she was?"

Nikolas wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Yes, especially with Dillon by her side all night. I think those two may be on the way to a reconciliation."

Robin sat down on the couch. "I do too. You know he was coming to take her away on a location scouting trip when she died, well when her death was faked?"

"Really?" Nikolas poured them each a glass of water and brought it over to her. He sat down next to her and clinked her glass. "Cheers."

"Yeah – he was devastated that she died without knowing how much he loved her. Now, they are getting a second chance." Robin felt a tear coming to her eyes but blinked it back. "I'm happy for them."

"Me too – second chances in life are rare, almost as rare as coming back from the dead." Nikolas smiled at her and then leaned over and hugged her. "I cannot tell you how happy I am that you came back to us."

Robin leaned into the hug and closed her eyes. Suddenly several memories flooded over her. She pulled back and looked at Nikolas. "You were the one that found me, weren't you?"

"Are you getting another memory?" Nikolas gave Robin a look full of concern and worry.

"I was in a lab and you opened the door. I thought you were Jerry but it was you. I was so happy to see you standing there." Robin reached out and touched Nikolas's face.

"I was in complete shock. I wasn't expecting to find you and seeing you again, it was just amazing." Nikolas put his hand on Robin's and pressed it against his face.

Robin closed her eyes. "There was one more memory – I was here and Faison was threatening me. You came out of nowhere with a gun and made him let me go."

"He was a guest in my house – he should have known better than to threaten someone I care about." Nikolas gently stroked her cheek.

"You saved me." Robin's tears flowed down her cheeks. "You saved me and brought me home to my little girl."

Nikolas wiped away her tears. "I would do anything for you Robin – I love you."

"I love you too Nikolas." Robin leaned over and kissed him.

Unable to resist, Nikolas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He was pleasantly surprised when Robin didn't pull away from him. He let the kiss go on for a few more minutes before he finally pulled away. "Robin…"

Robin smiled at him. "Nikolas, let's go to bed."

* * *

Robert handed Patrick a beer and smiled at him. "You handled yourself very well tonight Drake. I was almost certain that you and Nikolas would come to blows before the night ended."

Patrick looked around the Haunted Star at the remnants of the party. "If it had just been their wedding reception I might have but Georgie deserved a happy night."

"Yes she did." Robert sat down at the bar next to Patrick. "Are you any closer to figuring out what happened to her?"

"Based on the results of her blood work, it is a pretty safe bet that Georgie was kept in a cryogenic stasis. Since she was healthy when she was taken, her recovery time is minimal. The fact of the matter is that Georgie has basically been in a medically induced coma. With physical therapy, she should be out of the wheelchair soon and then it is just a matter of readjusting to life here in Port Charles." Georgie's muscles had atrophied during her time away. She was currently in a wheelchair because of it but her prognosis was very good. "Fortunately, she has a great doctor and a lot of loved ones to help her through it."

"That she does." Robert took another sip of his beer. "How does it go with my daughter?"

"She is slowly starting to trust me again. It helps that she is getting some of memories back. She remembered our last Christmas together before the explosion and parts of her HIV scare. The bulk of her memories are about Emma." Patrick took a drink. "That's the way it should be."

"Agreed – so I spoke to Frisco a little bit tonight." Frisco had come back to Port Charles after Georgie's resurrection. He knew he could never take Mac's place as the girls father but he hoped to be able to at least be a part of their lives in some small way. "He said that there were cryogenic tubes found in the rubble of the clinic but no bodies were found in them."

"So Jason was probably there but we can't prove that Robin saved him." Patrick ran his hand through his hair. "Damn it Robert – we need to find him. Are there any security cameras or traffic cameras – anything that can help us?"

"The security footage was destroyed in the explosion. We have our best men working on the servers we recovered from the clinic but it is delicate work." Robert understood Patrick's frustration, he felt it too.

"What about Spinelli? The kid is weird but a computer genius – I bet he could figure it out." Patrick also knew that Spinelli had worshiped Jason. If there was the slightest chance that Jason was alive, Spinelli would stop at nothing to prove it.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. Where is he now? I know he left Port Charles." Maxie had mentioned that her daughter lived with her father out of town.

"Seattle – his girlfriend got a job there." Patrick finished his beer and set the bottle down. "Normally I would stay and have a couple of more with you but I need to get going." Robert looked at him curiously. "I'm on call starting at 8 tomorrow morning. Get Spinelli to look at those servers – you won't regret it."

"Will do." Robert raised his beer to Patrick. "Have a good night Dr. Drake."

Patrick gave Robert his best smirk. "You too Agent Scorpio."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Emma smiled at Georgie as Robin led her into Mac's house. "I brought both Frozen and Tangled Georgie!"

"Sounds great – I have eight years of Disney movies to catch up on and I fully expect you to show me the best ones." Georgie smiled at the little girl, still in shock that this was Robin's little girl. Emma and her talked every time Georgie was at Wyndamere and the two became instant friends. It was Georgie's idea to have Emma spend the night so they could bond over movies and pizza. "Why don't you go see how Dillon is doing with the snacks? He is in the kitchen."

Emma hugged her mom goodbye and then ran into the kitchen. Robin gave her cousin a sly grin. "So, Dillon's here?"

"Yes – I even got Mac to lift the no guys rule for a night so Dillon could stay here with Emma and I tonight." Georgie looked back at the kitchen door. "She really is amazing Robin."

Robin sat down next to Georgie. "Yes she is. She has been adjusting to all of this so well. I mean my coming back, my marriage to Nikolas…"

"Yeah, how is that going?" To say Georgie was shocked when she found out about Robin's marriage would be an understatement. "You two seemed very happy last night at the reception."

"We are. Nikolas and I have always been good friends." Robin changed the subject. "How are things going with Dr. Briggs?"

"Great – I love working with him. He's helping me realize that I don't need to worry about what may have happened while I was gone – to just focus on my present and not to put any pressure on myself. And you?" Robin and Georgie were both going through a similar experience and they were only growing closer because of it.

"Really well, my memories are coming back. I remembered Nikolas finding me and bringing me home to Emma. I remembered one of Emma's birthdays. Emma had fallen asleep before the party even started. Patrick and I taped us celebrating for her so she would have it for when she was older." Robin smiled at the memory. "I remember Nikolas defending me against Cesar and protecting me when Cesar was holding us hostage."

"That's great! I am so happy for you. How does Patrick feel about this?" Georgie quickly put her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry – I meant Nikolas."

"It's okay." Robin took her cousin's hand in hers and squeezed it. "Nikolas is thrilled – he just worries about Patrick."

"That you may leave him once you remember the love you have for Patrick?" Georgie couldn't blame him – Robin and Patrick had a once in a lifetime love.

"Yes but I am not going anywhere. Even though I don't know the reason why, Patrick divorced me. He made the decision to give up on our marriage and that is something he has to deal with. I am married to Nikolas now and I will do everything I can to make sure that our marriage is a successful one." Robin knew she would never feel the same passion for Nikolas that she felt for Patrick but she did love him. "I need to get going but I want you to have fun with Emma tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

Georgie leaned over and hugged Robin. "See you tomorrow and Robs, I love you."

"I love you too Georgie."

* * *

Patrick was waiting in the living room when Robin returned home. "Patrick, Emma isn't here – she's spending the night with Georgie."

"I know but I wanted to talk to you about a patient. I really think surgery is the best option but his family wanted a second opinion. I thought of you immediately." Patrick held out the folder and smirked at Robin. "Unless, of course, you're not up for it."

Robin grabbed the folder from his hand and sat down on the couch. "Of course I'm up for it. Have a seat while I review the file. Do you want some coffee?"

"Coffee would be nice." Patrick sat down on the couch as Robin made a call to the kitchen and then started reviewing the file. She was still reviewing the file a few minutes later when Alfred brought in a tray.

"Your coffee Dr. Drake." He handed Patrick the cup and then turned to Robin. "Your tea madam."

Patrick raised his eyebrows at her. "Tea?"

Robin shrugged her shoulders. "Cutting back on the caffeine – helps me sleep at night. Now, are you ready to listen to my recommendation?"

* * *

Nikolas walked into the house and heard Robin's voice loud and clear coming from the living room.

"You said you would at least listen to my recommendation." As much as she hated to admit it, she was enjoying this little verbal battle with Patrick. She had missed it.

Patrick took the file from her hand. "I did listen – I just don't agree."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't – why am I not surprised. Same old Patrick. Cut first, ask questions later."

"Robin, I think the drug protocol will take too long and the patient doesn't have that kind of time." Patrick loved getting her riled up – seeing the passion in her eyes. He wasn't completely convinced he was right but he was willing to push it if it meant seeing more of this Robin.

"But if you give the protocol time to work than the tumor will shrink enough that the ocular nerve will no longer be in danger of being damaged during surgery. Surely your patient wants to be able to still see after their operation?" Robin stood up and began pacing the room. She needed to put space between the two of them - his arrogance was almost intoxicating.

Patrick would not be deterred. He followed her. "With me doing the surgery it won't even be an issue." Patrick stared her straight in the eyes. "We both know I am the best."

Robin's breath caught in her throat as she stared into his dark brown eyes. She was about to speak again when she felt an arm encircle her waist. "While there is no denying your skill in the operating room Patrick, my wife is still the best when it comes to drug protocols." Nikolas kissed her cheek. "Did you get Emma dropped off?"

Robin leaned back into Nikolas but her eyes never left Patrick's. "Yes, she and Georgie are probably watching Frozen right now."

"She does love that movie." Nikolas gently turned Robin around. "I thought we were having a nice evening in by ourselves. I already arranged for a candlelight dinner for two."

"I dropped by unannounced to ask for Robin's help with a patient. I am hoping that she will come back to GH soon so I won't have to bother her here at Wyndamere." Patrick refused to call this place Robin's home. "But I have taken up enough of her time – I should be going."

Patrick walked over to the couch and picked the file up off it. He smiled at Robin. "I will recommend that the patient do the drug therapy so that we can shrink the tumor and lessen the risk of damaging the ocular nerve. I'll let you know what they decide but I would like you to scrub in on the surgery either way."

"We'll have to see what Dr. Briggs recommends, right Robin?" Nikolas kept his arm tightly wrapped around Robin's waist.

Robin was shocked by the possessiveness Nikolas was showing – he had never been this way before. "Of course but I am certain he will be fine with it. Let me know when it is and we will go from there."

Patrick took great pleasure in noticing that Robin was uncomfortable with Nikolas's behavior. There was no way she was in love with Nikolas and his behavior would only cause problems – no one controlled Robin. "You've got it. I will talk to you later Robin." He looked at Nikolas. "Goodbye Nikolas."

Patrick left the room and Robin turned around, glaring at Nikolas. "What was that?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"What was what?" Nikolas didn't understand the change in Robin's mood. "I thought we agreed you would take it easy for a while."

"Yes and only consulting on one patient is taking it easy." Robin walked away and went to the drink cart. She poured herself a glass of water and took a long drink before continuing. "Nikolas – I am a doctor. I have spent years building my career and reputation. Patrick and I are well regarded for our work together and that is important to me."

Nikolas sighed and sat down on the couch. He placed his elbows on his legs and leaned over, putting his head in his hands. "Of course is it and I certainly was not trying to tell you what to do. I'm just worried that you may be pushing it. You have only been back for three weeks and I don't want you moving too fast."

Robin softened a little. "I understand that but I need you to trust me." She walked over and sat down next to him. "Is there anything else going on?"

Nikolas shook his head. "Fine – maybe I was a little jealous." He sat up and put his arms around her. "You and I have just started this marriage and I am scared he is going to try and steal you away from me and I don't know what I would do if that were to happen. You mean so much to me Robin."

"Nikolas, I am here with you because it is where I want to be." She took a moment and turned to look at him. "I understand what you are saying – Patrick was the love of my life and I will always have feelings for him and he will always be a part of my life because of Emma but he is my past. You are my future." Robin wrapped her left hand in his softly clicked their wedding rings together. "I am your wife and you are my husband – I love you and I respect the vows we took."

Nikolas smiled down at their hands and then turned that smile towards Robin. "I love you too."

"That being said," Robin gave him a playful glare, "Patrick and I will be working together and you need to be a little more accepting of that. I am not going back to work full-time but I do want to start consulting again." Robin winked at him. "Seems a shame to waste all those years of medical school."

Nikolas laughed. "Fine – you win but only as long as you promise not to push yourself too hard." Robin began to protest but Nikolas stopped her. "I know you Robin, you push yourself and get worn out and that wouldn't be good for you or Emma or me."

"If I have learned anything since starting to regain my memories it's that that life is too short to spend all my time at the hospital. Our family is my priority but you don't want a little woman who stays at home and knits all day and I don't want to be that kind of woman. I want to help people and use my knowledge and skills to make people's lives better." Robin stood up and pulled Nikolas off the couch.

Nikolas happily wrapped his arms around her. "And that is one of the many reasons why I love you." Nikolas leaned down and kissed her. "I'll try and control my jealousy. I trust you Robin, I really do, and if you say that you want to be with me than I believe you."

"Thank you." Robin hugged him close and then pulled back. "Now, didn't you say something about a candlelit dinner?" Nikolas nodded. "Good, because I am starving."

* * *

Patrick was relaxing with a beer when he heard a knock on his front door. He got up and found Robert standing on the other side. "It took you long enough."

"Excuse me Drake but if you had actually told me you were going to see my daughter today I might have been waiting here for you." Robert had the launch under constant surveillance so he knew who was coming and going from Spoon Island.

"I didn't see the point – I knew you would have someone watching the island and they would tell you I went over there. I also knew you would want to know what happened." Patrick walked over to the kitchen. "Beer?"

"Of course." Robert sat down on the couch and looked at the TV. "Watching the Rangers?"

Patrick walked back in the room with a beer for Robert and another for himself. "Of course."

Robert studied his former son-in-law. "So, I take it she didn't throw you out?"

"No. Actually we had a consult." Patrick smirked at Robert.

"Oh, so was it a real consult or a, uh, 'consult'?" Robert smiled at the doctor as he waited for the answer.

"Real patient, real discussion," Patrick gave a small laugh, "real fight over the treatment options. I tell you Robert, it felt just like it used to be between us." Robert noticed the pure happiness on Patrick's face as he talked. "To tell the truth, I knew she was right but I needed her to feel that way again, to remember the passion we bring out in each other."

"Did it work?" Robert was hoping that Patrick had made a dent in Robin's walls.

"I think so. Robert, it took every ounce of restraint I had to not grab her and kiss her but I didn't." Robert looked at Patrick curiously. "Robin needs to trust me again and start thinking of me as her friend – the person she goes to when Nikolas does something to make her mad."

Robert nodded his head. "You be the shoulder for her to lean on and remind her of the connection you two have and that she should be with you and not him."

Patrick took another long drink of his beer. "And that may not take too long." He looked at Robert. "He tried to stop Robin for observing a surgery with me. Told her she needed to check with her doctor first."

Robert shook his head laughing. "The hell he did. Foolish boy – you don't tell my daughter to do anything."

"Yeah, it went over like a lead balloon. I'm sure Robin had quite a lecture for him as soon as I left." Patrick turned his attention back to the game. "Quite frankly if he keeps this up I won't have to do anything to undermine him – he'll do it to himself."

Robert thought about what Patrick was saying. "You need to be careful Patrick. If she suspects for one second that you are trying something…"

Patrick interrupted. "Let me make this clear, all I want right now is to get Robin out of that marriage and that house. Nikolas is not the man she used to know and we need to get her and Emma away from him. I can work on putting my family back together after that."

"Good – then we're on the same page." Robert took another drink of his beer. "Now, how about a little wager on the game? I'll take the Blues."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"That was amazing." Robin was beaming as she walked out of the OR with Patrick. It had been two months since they had agreed on the treatment for their patient and today was the final step in the process. Robin's protocol had shrunk the tumor to a size that made the surgery Patrick just performed less invasive and gave the patient a shorter recovery time.

"What did you expect?" Patrick gently nudged Robin with his elbow as they stood at the entrance to the OR. "I was the one during the surgery."

"It's nice to know some things never change." Robin rolled her eyes at her ex-husband but she was just kidding him. Patrick had earned his arrogance and they both knew it.

"Just some things." Patrick smiled at her as they both removed their surgical gear.

Patrick had spent the past two months rebuilding Robin's trust in him. They dealt with any issues regarding Emma together. They worked together on four different cases at the hospital, fighting and compromising each time. He was also there for her each time Nikolas got a little too controlling, something that seemed to be more and more often. Robin had tried to hide her concerns but Patrick knew her too well. She was doing a good job of talking Nikolas down but Patrick could see the effort was wearing her down.

Patrick was also helping Robin with her memory recovery. Unlike Nikolas, Patrick had been there for almost everything she had remembered. After every memory she recovered, he talked to her about it and helped her figure out the circumstances surrounding it. The good news was that Robin now had a majority of her memories back, at least up to the point where Victor coerced her into leaving Port Charles. The bad news was that her brain seemed to have a block on all memories after that, including Patrick finding her at the clinic and her last call to him.

"How about we celebrate with burgers at Kelly's? We can pick up Emma from dance class and have a family dinner." Patrick knew that Nikolas was out of town for the week on business.

"Emma is on her way to New York City with Georgie and Dillon, remember? They are taking her to see Aladdin." Robin couldn't believe that Patrick had forgotten about that – Emma had been talking about it non-stop for the last two weeks.

"That's right – sorry, was still in doctor mode." Patrick hadn't actually forgotten – he just wanted Robin to think that. It would be easier to get her to go out with him if she thought he didn't have an ulterior motive. "Well, we can still get a burger together, right?"

Robin sighed. "I am hungry so I'll meet you there in 30 minutes?"

Patrick smiled at her. "Sounds great."

* * *

"Wait, so Emma tried to con you into the weeknight concert too?" Robin shook her head as she looked over the menu. "I already told her no."

"This is why it is good that we talk about these things." Patrick laughed. "Our daughter is definitely not stupid."

"Well with our genes was there really any doubt?" Robin giggled. "Our girl is going to try and play fun daddy against mean mommy – we just need to be prepared for it."

"We'll deal with it the way we deal with so many things – by doing it together." Patrick reached over and was just about to touch Robin's hand when his phone went off. He pulled his hand back and looked at the caller ID. "It's the hospital. Order me a cheeseburger and fries and I will be right back."

Patrick walked away from the table just as the waitress came up to take their order. Robin ordered their food and waited patiently for Patrick to return to the table. He sat back down a minute later smiling. "The patient has been doing excellent in recovery and will be moved to his room in an hour."

"That's great but not a surprise considering who did the surgery." Robin took a drink of her water. "Patrick, we need to talk. I remembered something, nothing big but still I want to talk to you about it."

"Really?" Patrick stared her straight in the eyes. "You can tell me."

"It's not complete but I was in a lab of some sort and I was on the phone talking to you. I don't remember anything else just that you were upset." Robin looked away from Patrick and then looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "Why were you upset?"

Patrick quickly reached over and took Robin's hands in his over the table. "I can't tell you that, as much as I want to. I just want you to know that I made a lot of mistakes based on grief and I hope you don't hold them against me."

Robin nodded her head. "I won't as long as you don't hold the mistakes I made during that time against me. You have become such a good friend. You don't know how much I appreciate that."

"I appreciate you giving me the chance to be your friend." Patrick reluctantly let go of her hands. "So friend, any other memories?"

"More like filling in the little missing pieces. Some are good," Robin cringed, "some are not so good."

Patrick realized what she had remembered. "Lisa?"

"Yeah, Lisa." Robin shook her head. "She was insane."

"Robin, I am so sorry for everything she did to you, to us." Patrick leaned forward on the table. "You have to know that I…"

"Patrick, I told you years ago to stop apologizing for that mistake. You have more than made up for it." This time it was Robin who took hold of Patrick's hands. "Okay?"

Patrick shot Robin a small smile. "Okay."

The waitress arrived at their table with their food and Robin let go of his hand. "Great – I am absolutely famished!"

"Alright, I have a bacon cheeseburger with fries for the gentleman and, for the lady, ribs with fries." The waitress set the plates down in front of them and smiled at the couple. "Do you need anything else?"

Robin smiled sweetly at the woman. "Could I have some extra sauce please? I forgot to ask when I ordered."

"Of course sweetie." The waitress turned to Patrick. "Do you need anything else sir?"

Patrick stared at Robin for a moment and then answered the waitress. "No, not at the moment."

Robin dug into the ribs, savoring her first bite. "These are so good, I have been thinking about ribs all day. Do you want any?"

Patrick shook his head. "No, I'm not so hungry anymore."

"Well if you change your mind just let me know." Robin went back to her ribs while Patrick poked at his food.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner and next time it is my treat." Robin stood up and got her jacket on. "I am completely wiped so I'm going to head home."

Patrick jumped up to help her with her coat. "Are you sure? I could always take you to the launch, make sure you get back to Wyndamere safely."

"That's very kind but the car is waiting for me outside – Nikolas insisted that the driver be wherever I am. I feel sorry for the poor guy, having to follow me around; I'm not very exciting." Robin pulled her hair out of her jacket as she headed to the door.

Patrick followed close behind her. "Well at least let me walk you to your car."

"Thank you."

It took less than a minute and the two reached Robin's ride. "Here I am. Send me updates on our patient and I will talk to you later."

Patrick opened up the door for her and helped her into the car. "I will. Have a good night Robin and get plenty of rest."

"I will." Robin let him shut the door and she rolled down the window. "Good night Patrick."

Patrick watched the car drive off and made sure it was out of sight before he pulled out his phone. "Robert, we need to meet. We have a problem."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Mac watched Patrick as he paced back and forth across the living room. "Patrick, calm down. Robert and Anna will be here shortly and we will fix this problem you discovered."

Patrick stopped and shook his head. "You don't understand Mac, this problem cannot be fixed." Patrick read the confusion on Mac's face. "I'll explain it better once they get here."

Patrick walked over to the front window and watched for Anna and Robert while Mac tried to figure out what was going on. Despite what Nikolas may think, Georgie's reappearance had not distracted the Scorpio family from what was going on with Robin. The group had decided that there was a connection between Robin's marriage and Georgie's return and they were determined to get to the bottom of it. Mac wondered if Patrick had finally found a piece of the puzzle. "I'm going to put on a pot of coffee – let me know when they get here."

Mac left the room while Patrick continued staring out the window. His mind wandered back to years ago when Robin was pregnant with Emma. He had stopped by to check up on her and she had asked him to go and get her some dinner.

Robin had been about 4 months pregnant at the time and Patrick had been absolutely fascinated by her desire for ribs - Robin was never much of a meat eater. In fact the only time he had ever seen her eat ribs is when she was pregnant with Emma. He had even worried that she was maybe suffering from an iron deficiency but she quickly dismissed that theory saying that the next day she would probably want something else. The baby had complete control over her and her cravings.

Patrick was pulled out of his memory as the front door slammed open. "Well, Drake, you got us here, what is this big problem we have?"

Robert walked over to the couch and sat down while Anna stopped to give Patrick a hug hello. "Where's Mac?"

Mac strolled into the room as Anna was asking her question. "Right here. Coffee?" He passed out the cups and looked at Patrick. "We're all here now so spill – what is going on with Robin?"

Patrick stared down in his cup and went through all the signs he had been ignoring since Robin's return – the dizziness, the exhaustion, avoiding caffeine and now the cravings. He took a deep breath and looked at the small group. "I'm pretty sure that Robin is pregnant."

* * *

"I promise you Nikolas that I was only on my feet for 3 hours. The surgery went quick and we were basically in and out." Robin was talking to Nikolas as she sat in bed. She was tired and looking forward to going to bed early. "You'll see tomorrow when you get home."

Nikolas smiled into the phone. "I'm sorry – I just worry about you. Did you take your pills?"

Robin sighed. "Yes and I drank a huge glass of milk with them – satisfied?"

"Not until I am home with you again." Nikolas went over to his computer and opened up his calendar. "I have some good news though – I got everything done I needed to on this trip so I will be able to stay home for the foreseeable future."

"Really? That's great news." Robin was happy to hear that Nikolas's business was concluded so quickly. "But I thought you were going to be needed there off and on for at least the next year?"

"Well, I managed to clear up the only loose end I had so from now on I will be home with you and Emma. We can finally have a nice, normal home life." Nikolas looked at the guard and nodded his head. "Just a minute. Look Robin, I have to go but I will be home in the morning and then we can talk about when you want to tell everyone the happy news."

"Nikolas…" Robin started to argue but he cut her off.

"It's time Robin. I promise you, it will be okay. I love you." He hung up the phone and followed the guard out into the hall. "So, is she here?"

"Yes sir." The guard led Nikolas down the hall and to a locked door. He unlocked the door and allowed Nikolas to enter the room before closing it behind him.

"Hello Britt." Nikolas smiled at his ex-fiancée. "We need to talk about the procedure you performed on Robin."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"That son of a bitch." Robert stood up, ready to charge over to Wyndamere and beat Nikolas up himself. "I'm going to kill him."

Mac stopped him. "Nikolas is out of town, remember?"

Patrick waited until Robert was sitting back down before he continued the conversation. "Robert, there is more to this than Robin's being pregnant." Patrick looked at Mac. "You were with her in the hospital after she met with Marucci – did she say anything?"

"No." Mac took a moment to think about that day. "She was upset after I told her the year. She wanted to know when the last time she saw us was and I told her…"

Patrick noticed the hesitation. "What is it Mac?"

"Well, she was a little upset when I told her about the year but she got almost hysterical when I told her that she hadn't seen you or Emma in over a year. She actually had to be sedated." Mac looked at Patrick. "Do you think she knew?"

"I think that is what Marucci had to tell her. Once you told her that she hadn't seen me in over a year she realized that she has no idea whose baby she is carrying." Patrick couldn't even begin to imagine the horror Robin felt at that moment.

Anna finally spoke up. "Maybe we're wrong – maybe she's not pregnant and there is something else going on with her." Anna gave Patrick a hopeful look. "I mean she hasn't said anything, has she?"

"No, but I know her Anna." Patrick frowned at her. "No offense, but you and Robert weren't here for the first part of Robin's pregnancy with Emma – Mac and I were. The dizzy spells and cravings – Robin barely ever eats meat and the only time I have ever seen her eat ribs is when she was pregnant with Emma. Throw in her giving up her beloved coffee and I am almost positive she is pregnant."

"But you don't think it is Nikolas's baby?" Robert watched Patrick carefully.

Patrick sighed. "I don't know but I do think it is suspicious that he would swoop in and convince Robin to marry him as soon as she was rescued." Patrick sat down on the couch next to Anna. "I think he convinced her that they only way she could be safe and protect her child from Helena was to marry him."

"I don't understand why he would do this though. He has been after ELQ – how does Robin or her child fit in to the equation?" Anna was confused.

"Maybe it doesn't." Everyone looked at Mac. "Let's face it, Nikolas was in love with Robin before Emily. Maybe this is just about getting her."

Robert spoke up. "No, there is definitely more to this. He's a Cassadine and they always have a hidden motivation for what they are doing. Somehow, someway this all ties together – we just need to figure out how." He turned to his brother. "Has Frisco made any headway with the security tapes?"

"Yes – he called me a little while ago but I got distracted by Patrick's news. It looks like Robin and Jason escaped from the clinic together the night of the explosion. There is footage of the two of them in a car leaving together headed towards Port Charles." Mac took a drink of his coffee. "They are now searching all traffic cameras in the city on that date hoping to find them."

"You need to check with the Metro Court too – Robin might have come to see me." Anna was hopeful that their records went that far back. "And see if Sonny Corinthos might have footage from that night as well – Jason's first instinct would be to go see him."

"Wait a second – you said they escaped the same night as the explosion?" Patrick stood up and began pacing the room once more.

"Yes – why?" Mac could almost see the wheels in Patrick's head turning.

"Because that is when Jake Doe was found and brought to General Hospital." He looked at Mac. "Is it possible that Jake is really Jason?"

* * *

Jake walked into Liz's house and saw her picking up dishes from the table. She smiled at him. "Hey, it's about time you got in. I have a plate for you in the kitchen…"

He walked over and took the dishes from her hands, setting them back down on table. "Liz, we need to talk." Jake had been putting off this conversation long enough. He cared about Liz but the feelings he had for Sam were too intense for him to ignore. He was confused about what he should do and he needed some time to figure it out.

He took her by the hand and led her to the couch. "Liz, you know that I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned over and kissed him. "So why don't I get you something to eat and then we can tuck the boys into bed."

"Please listen to me – I think we need to take a break."

Liz's heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. "A break from what?"

"Us." Jake gently stroked Liz's hand. "Everything between us has been moving so fast and I just think that I need to step back and really think about what I want to do next. And you need time to help Jake get used to being home."

"Is that really all there is to this break?" Liz pulled away from him, tears filling her eyes. "Are you sure that this isn't really about Sam?" Jake looked away and Liz smirked at him. "I should have known, all these years and I still can't win against her."

"There is nothing going on between Sam and I but friendship. I will admit that there is a connection between us that I haven't done anything with her. I just need a little time to figure out what I want." Jake stood up and headed for the staircase.

Liz shook her head. "And who you want it with. Are you moving in with her?"

"I'm actually moving into the Metro Court for the time being – Carly offered me a room." Jake hated seeing her so upset. "I am trying to do what is best for all of us."

"I'm sure you are." Liz watched him go up the stairs and then sat down on the couch, crying softly. The truth was he was leaving her for Sam. Once again, she had lost Jason.

After a few minutes of crying Liz straightened up and made a phone call. "Steve, it's Liz. I was wondering if the boys and I could come for a visit?"

* * *

Jake came downstairs in time to hear the end of Liz's conversation with her brother. "Good, we'll see you tomorrow. I love you too."

"Going somewhere?" Jake was surprised to hear Liz was leaving town.

"Yeah, to visit my brother in New Orleans. I think the boys and I need to get away from Port Charles for a little while. Maybe you are right – maybe we do need a break." Liz stood up and gave him a hug. "I will let you know when we get back to town. Until then, take care of yourself."

Jake hugged her back. "You take care of yourself and the boys. I will see you when you get back." He gave her a soft kiss of her cheek and left the house.

Liz went over to her computer and opened up her email. She wasn't lying to Jake, it was time for her to leave Port Charles but not before she blew Nikolas's little secret right out of the water.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"It's ridiculous – there is no way he could have held his breath that long." Dillon was complaining about the movie they had just seen as he and Georgie entered The Haunted Star. The couple was meeting up with everyone for a family dinner.

"Sweetie," Georgie gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "let it go."

"Fine, but you won't see anything ridiculous like that in my movie." Dillon sat down at the table next to Nathan. "How are you?"

Nathan just laughed. "Fine and right there with you. Maxie and I saw it last night and I…"

"Don't even – you enjoyed it just as much as I did." Maxie gently elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs. She looked across the table at her best friend. "We all did."

Lulu nodded her head. "Yes we did." She took a drink of her wine and looked at Maxie. "So, do you have any idea why Robin and Nikolas wanted us to come over for a family dinner?"

Maxie shook her head. "No, not a clue. What I can tell you is that Mac looks like he is ready to throw up and Uncle Robert could kill Nikolas with the looks he is throwing his way." Mac, Felicia, Robert and Anna were at a separate table while Robin, Nikolas, Emma and Dr. Briggs occupied a third one. She turned to her sister. "You have any idea?"

"No but didn't you say that the last time they got everybody together was to announce their marriage?" Georgie waited for Lulu and Maxie to both nod their heads. "Then maybe this is another announcement?"

Laura, who was sitting next to her daughter, turned around and looked at Robin. "It could be."

Maxie and Lulu both looked at each other in shock. Maxie looked at her sister. "No, it couldn't be."

Georgie was about to say something when Nikolas stood up. "I want to welcome everyone here and thank you for coming on such short notice. It is important to Robin and I that our families spend time together and get along."

He smiled at his mom and sister and then continued his speech. "Now I know you are all wondering about why we asked you to come here and eat with us tonight and we decided to tell you before dinner instead of after this time. Emma has something very important to tell you." Nikolas picked Emma up as Robin stood up beside them.

"See, the news is about Emma." Maxie relaxed a little bit. She still wasn't convinced that this marriage was a good idea and throwing a child into it would be a disaster.

Emma giggled and smiled at her mom. "Mommy's having a baby!"

* * *

Patrick was at his desk, reviewing Jake's brain scans and comparing them to Jason Morgan's. They were remarkably similar but Jake had had additional surgeries and there was no way to know what was done to him before the car accident that had brought him into General Hospital initially. He reviewed the files and noted that there was vocal chord damage which would explain the change in his voice. It was still possible that Jake was Jason but, without a DNA test, there was no way to prove it.

He looked at the clock. By now everyone was at the dinner that Nikolas had arranged and he was certain that this dinner was to announce Robin's pregnancy. Patrick hated that she had been treated this way, that someone had violated her and used her body to further their own agenda. He hated that she had no memory of what happened and no way of knowing whose child she was carrying. Most of all he hated that his own ignorance and pride had made it possible for this to happen.

Patrick gathered up the files from his desk and put them back in the desk drawer. It had been a long day and he was ready to head home and wait to hear from Robert. The rangers were playing tonight and he had some leftover Chinese food and beers in the fridge calling his name.

Patrick was just about to shut down his computer when he decided to take a look at his hospital e-mail one last time before he headed home for the night. He was surprised to a message from Liz, usually she would just call him. He opened it up and began reading. "Son of a bitch!"

Patrick quickly hit the print button, grabbed the e-mail and headed out the door. He pulled out his phone as he ran towards the elevator and made a call. "We need to meet - now!"

* * *

Patrick walked into the restaurant and joined his party at their table. "Thank you for meeting me." He pulled the e-mail out of his pocket and slid it across. "You need to read this."

Sam picked up the piece of paper and began reading it. "What is this?"

"Just read it." Patrick leaned back in his chair and waited to see her reaction.

"Oh my God." Sam looked at Patrick. "It can't be true, can it?"

"I don't know but I think the best option is a DNA test. Do you think Jake would agree to it? Compare his and Danny's DNA?" Patrick didn't want to tell Sam that he absolutely believed it was true.

"Well, I guess so." Sam thought about it for a moment. "Wait, this is crazy I mean the odds of Jason being alive and that Jake is him? It's just crazy."

"Let's look at the facts. Helena is alive so we know Robin's protocol worked. We know that Jake was in a car accident the same night as the explosion at the clinic and had to have facial reconstruction surgery." Patrick leaned over the table and smiled at her. "Sam, you and Danny both have a connection with Jake – everyone can see that. If there is even the slightest chance that he is Jason, don't you want to know?"

Sam nodded her head. "Yes, I do." She sighed and then stood up. "Let's go see Jake."


	24. Chapter 24

Just a short note - in this story Laura and Lucky DO NOT know the truth about Jason. I will not let the former head writer's (yeah!) stupid notion that they would let this happen taint my story.

Chapter 24

Laura jumped up from the table and ran over to hug her son and his family. "Congratulations, that is wonderful news!"

"Thanks mom." Nikolas hugged her as he looked at the rest of the shocked faces in the room over her shoulder. "We are all thrilled at the news."

Anna looked at her companions and sighed. Patrick had warned them that this was coming but it was still a shock to have it confirmed. She stood up and walked over to her daughter. "Yes, congratulations darling." She gently pulled Robin off to the side as the other guests walked up to echo hers and Laura's sentiments.

She reached over to Robin and gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "How are you feeling about this Robin, really?"

Robin felt tears spring to her eyes. "When I first found out I was shocked and upset."

"Upset?" Anna was choosing her words carefully – she needed her daughter's trust.

"I may have exposed," Robin stopped, "anyhow I was just so unprepared for the news and I needed a little time to adjust but now," Robin smiled, "now I am happy. This child is a part of me and I love it."

Anna was in full spy mode now. "A part of you and Nikolas you mean?"

"That goes without saying." Robin placed a hand on her slightly swollen belly. "You know I always wanted Emma to have a brother or sister. Nikolas didn't know his brothers or sister growing up, neither did Patrick for that matter. We were all raised only children and I wanted Emma to have more than I had."

Anna noticed that Robin's eyes saddened for a moment as she wiped away the tears starting to fall. "You just always thought that the child would be yours and Patrick's."

"It doesn't matter how this child came to be, she is my child and I love her already." Robin reached over and took her mom's hand and placed it on her belly. "I hope you do too."

Anna smiled at her beautiful daughter. "Of course I do." Anna gently patted the belly. "So, when do I get to meet this newest addition to the family?"

"In a little over 6 months." Nikolas walked over and wrapped his arms around Robin, subtly pushing Anna's hands off her belly.

Anna noticed Nikolas's move but let it go. "Really, that feels like a little more than 3 months."

"Are you saying I'm fat mom?" Robin was trying to joke with her mom in an attempt to stop the increasingly awkward moment from continuing.

"Of course not sweetheart, you are beautiful. Maybe it's twins – they do run in the family." Anna laughed as Robin shook her head.

"Nope, the ultrasound just showed one baby and that is fine with me." Robin leaned back against Nikolas. "It's fine with us both."

"So Nikolas," Anna addressed her new son-in-law, "Robin keeps saying her when she talks about the baby – what are you hoping for, a boy or a girl?"

"As long as the baby and Robin are happy and healthy, I don't care." He kissed the top of Robin's head. "But another little girl just like Emma would definitely be a wonderful blessing."

Anna was about to ask another question when the waiters came out with their food. Nikolas smiled at Anna. "Right now we need to eat." He turned Robin around. "Hungry Robin?"

"We're starving." Robin turned back around and looked at her mom. "We'll talk again after dinner."

Nikolas took Robin's hand and led her back to their table while Anna rejoined the Scorpio clan. "How is she Anna?" Robert was worried about his little girl.

"She says she is happy, that this child is a part of her and that she doesn't care how the child came to be, she already loves her." Anna took her ex-husband's hand in hers. "I think that is the truth. Did anyone let Patrick know – he needs to be prepared."

Mac pulled out his phone and quickly typed out a message. He hesitated for a moment before hitting send. "Done. Look, we can't do anything about this right now so let's eat supper and then we can talk about this latest development once we get home."

_

Patrick sat in the lab with Sam, Jake and Danny as they took the samples for the DNA test. Jake had been surprisingly willing to take the test. He had a strong connection to not only Sam and Danny but Robin as well and his being Jason Morgan would certainly explain it. "So how long until we get the results back?"

"I've put a rush on them so hopefully no more than 24 hours." Patrick's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the message Mac had sent him: You were right. "Damn it!"

"Patrick, what's wrong?" Sam was worried about her ex-boyfriend – she knew it was killing him to see Robin with Nikolas.

Patrick ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Robin's pregnant."

"Patrick, I am so sorry." Sam hugged her son closer as she watched Patrick carefully. "But that doesn't mean that she won't leave him once she finds out what he has done. I love my cousin but if what Elizabeth said is true, Robin will never forgive him."

"Thank you Sam but there is a lot more to this story than you know." Patrick sat down on a stool and took a couple of deep breaths.

Jake watched Patrick carefully. "Why don't you tell us – maybe we can help?"

"Thank you but…"

"Look, if you are right, then you are helping us bring our family back together. Let us do the same for you." Jake put his arm around Sam as he spoke. He truly believed that this was where he belonged and who he should be with.

Patrick bit his lip and thought about what Jake was saying. "Here's what I know…"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Robin approached Patrick's office door with some trepidation. It had been two days since they had formally announced her pregnancy to their families and she had no doubts that someone in her family had told Patrick. He had texted her this morning and asked her to meet him and go over a patient file but she was certain that he what he really wanted to talk to her about her baby.

Robin put her hand on her stomach and gently patted her baby. When Mac had told her that she had been missing for over a year and Robin realized that this couldn't be Patrick's baby she had been devastated. She even briefly considered terminating the pregnancy but her conversation with Nikolas helped her understand that, no matter what, this child was a part of her and she could never give her up.

Nikolas had been sitting there with her in her hospital room when she had a brief memory of Helena standing over her.

 **Flashback**

Robin started shaking as the memory flooded over her. "Oh my God."

Nikolas pulled her close. "Robin, what is it?"

"Helena – she did this to me." Robin leaned into him. "I just remembered her standing over me and talking about these so-called wonderful plans she had for me. This must have been it." She started crying. "Nikolas, what did she do to me?"

"Robin," Nikolas began stroking her hair, "it will be okay. I am here and I will protect you and your child no matter what. I don't know what my grandmother did but as long as you are with me she won't touch you. All you have to do is trust me."

Robin nodded as she cried in his arms. "I do."

 **End Flashback**

Robin took a deep breath and knocked on Patrick's door. She heard him yell for her to come in so she entered the room and put her best smile on. "Hey – you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, uh, why don't you have a seat on the couch?" Robin sat down and Patrick sat down next to her. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Robin. "I need you to look at this."

Robin looked at him curiously but took the piece of paper from him. She opened it up and was surprised to see it was an e-mail from Liz.

 _Patrick,_

 _I have discovered something and I needed to tell you because I know you will do the right thing. I am taking my boys and leaving town, we need to get away from Port Charles, but I wanted to tell someone what I found out – Jake is actually Jason Morgan. I don't know how it happened but you need to help him get his memory back._

 _The reason I know this is because I overheard Nikolas talking on the phone about it when I was visiting him at Wyndamere. He was ranting about how no one could ever know the truth and threatened me if I came forward. I feel horrible that I didn't tell anyone sooner but I was scared for me and my children._

 _Please Patrick, set this right and help Jason get his memory back._

 _Liz_

Robin sat there is shock. "It can't be true."

"It is. We did a DNA test between Danny and Jake – Jake is Danny's father which means that Jake is Jason." Patrick reached over and grabbed Robin's hand. "You saved him Robin."

Robin smiled as the tears flowed down her face. "Jason's alive!" She pulled Patrick into a hug. "He is really alive."

Patrick hugged her close, enjoying this moment. "Yes, Robin, he is. In fact, he is with Sam and Danny right now. He is hoping that by spending time with them he will be able to recover his memory."

Robin pulled away as she wiped her tears away. "He doesn't remember anything?"

"No, all his memories as Jason are still locked away somewhere in his brain and we just have to wait for them to come back." Patrick looked Robin straight in the eyes. "Did you read the whole e-mail?"

Robin stood up. "She's wrong. Patrick, Nikolas would never keep Sam away from her husband – he wouldn't do that."

"So how did Liz know that Jake was actually Jason?" Patrick got off the couch and walked over to her.

"Liz has been in love with Jason for years, they even have a child together. They were living together and maybe she figured it out by herself." Robin didn't know what to believe but it was a possible explanation. "Nikolas and Liz have a very rocky history – maybe something happened between the two of them and this was a parting shot at him before she left town."

"Robin, you don't actually think that." Patrick couldn't believe she was defending him.

"What I think is that Liz has left town so we can't ask her which means there is only one other person to ask – Nikolas." Robin took one last look at the e-mail in her hands and then walked to the door. "I am going to go talk to my husband."

"Wait – I'll go with you." Patrick went to grab his jacket but Robin stopped him.

"No, I need to do this alone." Robin smiled at him. "I'll be fine. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Nikolas was sitting in the living room going over an ELQ file when Robin walked in the door. He put the file down and smiled at her. "You're back."

Robin took a deep breath and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to him. "Yes and I need to talk to you about something." She handed the e-mail to him. "You need to read this."

Nikolas looked at her curiously as he took the paper from her. She watched him read it and saw a look of shock cross his face. "Jake is Jason – how did this happen?"

"Apparently I saved him although I don't remember doing it." She was still missing most of her memories from the past couple of years. "Did you read the whole e-mail?"

Nikolas looked back down at the piece of paper. "What the hell?" He looked at Robin. "Robin, I didn't know – I wouldn't have done that to Sam and Danny."

"Then why would she say that Nikolas?" Robin was trying to make sense of this.

Nikolas stood up and walked over to the fireplace. "Oh my God, I was in here talking to a staff member at ELQ on the phone right before I left for my trip and they mentioned Jake. I said that he reminded me of Jason. I turned around and Liz was in the room." He looked at Robin. "You were running some errands in town."

He sat back down on the couch. "Anyway, she told me that she was not in love with Jake and she wanted us to try again. I told her I love you and I am married to you. She got very upset and told me I would regret my decision, that she would make me pay for rejecting her." Nikolas took Robin's hands in his. "I guess this was her plan, make you think I knew about Jason so you would leave me. Given that fact that I just took control of ELQ, it was certainly a good idea. I swear to you Robin, I did not know Jake was Jason."

Robin studied Nikolas's face, looking for even the slightest sign he was lying to her but she didn't see anything. His seemed as shocked by the news as she had been. She smiled at him. "I knew it wasn't true but I had to ask. You know everyone else is going to believe it."

"I don't care about everyone else – I care about you." Nikolas leaned back on the couch and pulled her into his arms. She laid down against him as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her belly. "You, Emma and this child are all that matters to me – to hell with what anyone else thinks."

"But…"

"But I will talk to Sam and assure her that I didn't know. I owe my cousin that." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you Robin."

"Love you too."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Nikolas stood by the front door, waiting for Robin to join him so they could go and see his cousin and her returned-from-the-dead husband. Robin had arranged the meeting so she could talk to Jason and see if they could possibly jog each other's memories. It would also give Nikolas a chance to do a little damage control. He hadn't been able to stop Liz's email from reaching Patrick, he didn't find out about it until after it was read, but he had been given enough time to come up with a cover story.

Liz's sudden attack of conscious was an issue Nikolas hadn't expected. He had her house under surveillance and when she took off, he was notified. He immediately demanded that all forms of communication be monitored so he could see if she let anyone know the truth about Jason. By the time the e-mail came to light it was too late. He was actually shocked that it took as long as it did for Patrick to come to Robin with the news but, he had to admit, it was smart of Drake to wait until he had actual proof that Jake was Jason. Of course Nikolas already had a story ready to go and plenty of time to practice being shocked by the news. Robin believed him but she really had no reason to doubt him – he hadn't given her one.

"Ready to go?" Robin came down the stairs and smiled at him. Her belly was just starting to pooch out and he gently placed his hand on it, smiling.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I just hope Sam believes me." Nikolas sighed. "I hate that Liz decided to hurt you and Sam this way – lying about Jason."

Robin hugged him. "It will be alright – I promise." She pulled away and gave him a quick kiss. "Let's go."

* * *

Sam opened the door and greeted Robin and Nikolas. "Please come in."

"Thank you Sam." Nikolas walked Robin in and helped her to the couch. "How is Danny doing? I would love for him to come out to Wyndamere and visit. Maybe I could teach him how to ride?"

Sam closed the door and sat down in a chair near the couple. "I don't think I want Danny on a horse just yet."

"Oh." Robin took Nikolas's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. He took a deep breath. "Maybe he could come out and do something else. Maybe he could play hide and seek in the maze with me and Emma?"

"Emma loves doing that and I won't be able to chase her much longer." Robin laughed and Sam turned her attention to the researcher.

"I heard the news – congratulations. When are you due?" Sam was well aware that Robin was lying about the baby's due date but she couldn't let on, not yet.

"6 months." Nikolas answered the question. "Sam, where is Jason?"

"Right here." Jason came down the stairs and stood behind his wife. "It is so good to see you both. I hear congratulations are in order."

Nikolas put his hand on Robin's belly and smiled. "Thank you."

Jason gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek and held out his hand to Robin. "Why don't we go somewhere and talk while Sam and Nikolas catch up?"

Robin took his hand and stood up. She gave her husband one last smile and walked into the kitchen with Jason. Jason held open the door as she walked through it. "I thought we could work on supper while we talk. I understand you love ribs and I have a great sauce to put on them."

Nikolas couldn't help but laugh at Robin's little squeal of joy as the door shut behind them. He turned back to Sam. "Sam, I am so sorry. I swear I didn't know about Jason."

"Why should I believe you? You have been acting more and more like a Cassadine every day, hiding the fact that Jake was Jason is certainly not outside of the realm of possibility." Sam shook her head. "I don't want to believe that you did that but why would Liz say you knew?"

"I don't know. I mean, I know she was upset when I told her I was staying with Robin but I had no idea the lengths she would go to hurt me." Nikolas stared his cousin straight in the eyes. "I swear, on the life of my unborn child, that I did not know Jake was Jason."

Sam carefully studied Nikolas, using every instrument in her PI training to see if he was lying or not. "Fine." She stood up. "I'm going to go check on Danny – will you be okay for a few minutes by yourself?"

"Of course – I need to make a couple of phone calls anyhow. I'll go out on the balcony and enjoy this beautiful night until you get back." Nikolas stood up and headed to the balcony while Sam went upstairs.

* * *

"Wait, so this Victor Cassadine had me and you left your family to save me?" Jason stood at the counter finishing up the ribs while he and Robin discussed the last time she remembered seeing him. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I understood how important it was to get you back home to Sam and Danny." Robin smiled at him. "You would do the same for me. Anyway, the last memory I have gotten back was me talking to Patrick on the phone and I couldn't go home when his son died. He told me if I didn't then…" Tears filled Robin's eyes.

"Robin…" Even though he had no memories of Robin, he felt extremely protective of her. "Robin, what is it? Are you remembering something?"

Robin suddenly burst out into to tears. Nikolas came rushing in to the room and quickly pulled Robin into his arms. "Robin, what is it?" He glared at Jason. "What did you do to her?"

"He didn't do anything." Robin choked out the words in between her sobs. "I just remembered why I didn't come home when Gabriel died. It's because Victor wouldn't let me."

"I know and I could kill my uncle for what he did to you, but Obrecht took care of that for me." Nikolas began rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. "I know it hurts to remember but…"

"You don't understand – Victor did it to keep me in line." Robin cries became more intense. "I killed Patrick's son."

* * *

"Dr. Briggs, thank you for coming over so quickly." Jason opened the door and let the doctor in. "Sam and Nikolas have her in the guest room."

"I take it that this was a particularly bad memory." Briggs had his medical bag with him and followed Jason down the hall to where Robin was.

"It seemed to be. Just tell me you can help her." There was a pleading tone to Jason's voice that caught Dr. Briggs off guard.

"I'll do everything I can for her." They entered the room to find Robin still sobbing in Nikolas's arms. Briggs ran over to her and began to gently check on her. "Robin, I know you just remembered something horrible but you need to calm down - not only for your sake but for the baby's as well." He pulled out a syringe. "Robin, I am going to give you a sedative to help you calm down."

"The baby…" Robin kept crying as Nikolas held her.

Nikolas stroked her hair and looked at Dr. Briggs. "It won't hurt the baby, will it?"

"I promise this is safe for both Robin and the baby." Dr. Briggs smiled at Robin. "It's going to be okay."

Robin nodded her head and Dr. Briggs gave her the shot. A few minutes later her sobbing slowed down and Nikolas laid down with her on the bed as Dr. Briggs stood up and led Jason and Sam out of the room. "Let's give them a few minutes. Could one of you please tell me what happened?"

Jason looked at Sam before starting. "She was talking about the last thing she remembered and she was hit with another memory on top of it."

"What was it – do you know?"

Sam answered this question. "Actually I do. Her ex-husband was in a car accident the beginning of last year. It turns out that the man who was holding Robin caused the accident to keep her in line."

"I can understand that upsetting her but not this much. I mean, he is fine now, isn't he?"

"Yes but he wasn't in the car alone. Their daughter and the woman having his son were in the car with him. Emma had some minor injuries but the accident caused the woman, Sabrina, to go into premature labor." Sam felt Jason's arms wrap around her as she recounted the story. "The baby didn't make it."

"And Robin is blaming herself for his death." Briggs shook his head. He wasn't surprised by Robin's reaction – the time he had spent with her showed him that she was a kind and very sensitive woman. "That poor woman." He looked at the couple. "I will work with her to help her understand that it wasn't her fault."

"I appreciate that." Nikolas walked into the room. "Robin is finally sleeping so I am going to call the car around and take her home."

"Of course – do you need any help with Robin?" Jason hugged Sam and started to move but Nikolas stopped him.

"That's okay – I can take care of her. Why don't we try this again next week at our house?" Jason nodded and Nikolas went back down the hall to get Robin.

Dr. Briggs turned to the couple and smiled. "I'm glad I am getting to meet you actually. I would like to help you Mr. Morgan."

Sam was immediately suspicious. Although Patrick had vouched for the man and Robert had found that the doctor was completely legitimate, she wasn't sure she wanted him working with her husband. "Why?"

"Because your case fascinates me." Briggs saw no reason to hide his curiosity. "I would love to be able to help you recover your memories. I am willing to meet with you wherever you want, even here." Nikolas came back into the room holding a now sleeping Robin. "Just think about it and let me know. Good night Mr. and Mrs. Morgan."

Jason and Sam saw their guests to the door. Jason shut the door and looked at Sam. "What do you think?"

"About what?" Sam leaned on him as he leaned against the door.

"About Dr. Briggs offer?" He gave her a kiss. "I think it might help me but I also think that it would be a good way to have regular access to Wyndamere."

"Well we can go over there at anytime." Sam wasn't sure where he was going with it.

"Yes, but if I have regular appointments than we can work with Patrick, Mac and Robert to get surveillance equipment set up one bug at a time."

"I knew I married you for a reason, even if you can't remember it yet." Sam smiled at him. "Let's go to bed and we will call Patrick in the morning and tell him what is going on."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Excellent work Mr. Morgan." Dr. Briggs shook Jason's hand as they walked out of his office and down the hall at GH. "I am thrilled with your progress."

"I told you, I am going by Quartermaine now." It had been 5 and a half months since Liz had told everyone the truth about Jason being alive. During that time Jason had managed to recover a good chunk of his memories, including ones from his life as Jason Quartermaine. He was now in counseling with Kevin Collins in an attempt to not only reconcile the two lives but also come to terms with the thing he had done as Jason Morgan.

One thing that didn't need reconciled were his feelings for Sam and Danny. The family was stronger than ever and the couple was even working on adding another member to the family. Jason left Sonny, Carly and the mob behind to work with Michael. Together, the two men were trying to wrestle back control of ELQ from Nikolas.

Jason had not only cut Sonny and Carly out of his work life, he had cut them out of his personal life as well. Sonny had murdered AJ in cold blood and Carly had helped cover it up – both acts he could never forgive. Jason Morgan may not have cared about AJ but Jason Quartermaine loved his brother.

Liz was still gone – she had decided it was time for a new start in a new town. She had moved in with her brother and gotten a job working at a local hospital. Last that Jason had heard, Lucky had moved to New Orleans to be close to the boys and Liz. Jason had considered going after custody of Jake but ultimately decided against it. Jake had a normal life now that he was away from Port Charles and Jason wasn't about to destroy that.

Dr. Briggs left Jason at the nurse's desk and headed back to his office. He was surprised to see Robin standing there waiting for him. "Robin, what can I do for you?"

"Right now, a place to sit down would be wonderful." Robin rubbed her huge belly and laughed. "This one is weighing me down a little bit."

Dr. Briggs led her into his office and helped her sit down on the couch. Robin was actually two weeks overdue with her second child but everyone else thought she was at 8 ½ months. Nikolas had brought in an obstetrician to help her through her pregnancy and all her appointments were done at Wyndamere. Besides Nikolas, the obstetrician was the only one who knew what Robin's actual due date was.

"You look beautiful my dear." He gave her hand a fatherly pat. "We didn't have an appointment scheduled for today, did we?"

"No, I am just hanging close to the hospital in case I go into labor. Wyndamere is great for appointments but I prefer to have my baby here, thank you very much, and Nikolas agreed with me." She smiled at him. "I just wanted to see if everything was okay with your office and if you were settling in okay."

Dr. Briggs had started on staff at GH a few weeks ago. "Yes I am, thank you for asking. How are you doing? Any more memories?"

Robin shook her head. She had managed to get all her memories back up to the point where Jason and her escaped the clinic but everything after that was a blank. She had finally accepted that she was never going to get that time of her life back. It was disturbing but there was nothing she could do about it. "It's okay – it just gives me more room for happy memories with my children."

"That is a wonderful way to look at it." Dr. Briggs had been impressed by the way Robin had handled all the things thrown at her through the years. He admired the doctor greatly. "Speaking of – you look like you are ready to pop."

Robin laughed. "I am." She sighed. "And now I have to get up – I'm supposed to meet Georgie and Maxie for lunch in the cafeteria. They are both volunteering today." Robin attempted to stand up but was having some problems. "Could you lend me a hand?"

"Of course." Dr. Briggs gently took her hand and helped her off the couch. "Why don't I walk you to the elevator?"

"You don't need to do that – I'm sure you have some files to review." Robin gave him a hug and headed to the door. "I will see you later."

"See you later dear." Dr. Briggs gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then went back to work as Robin headed out into the hall.

She was almost to the elevator when a familiar voice called out to her. "Robin." Patrick ran to her. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Going to meet my cousins for lunch." She pushed the down button. "Why?"

"Well, do you think you should be wandering around here alone? I mean, considering your condition?" Patrick had watched Robin carefully over the past months. He had been her shoulder to lean on if she and Nikolas had a fight, her active co-parent when it came to Emma, her colleague at the hospital and he had taken an active interest in the baby. He had worked hard to become her friend and while also doing everything in his power to figure out a way to get Robin out of the mess he was certain she was in. Although the bugs Jason had planted around Wyndamere had not revealed anything incriminating about Nikolas, Patrick still didn't trust the man.

"I was this pregnant when we walked down the aisle for our first wedding." Robin couldn't help but laugh at him. "Trust me, I'm fine."

"Well, at least let me escort you down to the cafeteria." The elevator doors opened and Patrick made a come in gesture with his hand. "After you, my lady."

"Why thank you sir." Robin boarded the elevator and pushed the button for the cafeteria. "Any good surgeries lately?"

"It's me – they are all good." Robin rolled her eyes at him. "I actually have a really interesting case that I thought you might be interested in…"

Patrick was interrupted with the elevator suddenly stopped. Robin looked at him. "Are we stuck?"

Patrick began pushing buttons on the panel but nothing happened. He pulled out the emergency phone from under the panel and listened for a moment. "Yes, we are in the elevator and it is stopped between the 5th and 6th floors. Okay, thank you." He turned to Robin. "They are aware of the situation and are working on it."

"Patrick, we have a problem." The look on Robin's face was one of panic.

"Robin, it will be fine. They are working on it and will have us out of here in no time." Patrick wondered if she maybe was claustrophobic due to her years in captivity. She had never said anything but that didn't mean it wasn't possible.

"No, you don't understand." Robin suddenly clutched her belly and screamed out in pain. "My water broke."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Patrick was praying he had heard wrong.

"My water…" Robin was interrupted by another contraction and fell back against the wall of the elevator. "They're coming so fast."

Patrick grabbed the phone off the wall once more. "We have a woman in labor. Get OB ready and have Dr. Lee paged stat. We will need to get her to labor and delivery as soon as we get out of here."

He kneeled down next to Robin. "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not." Another contraction hit Robin. "This baby isn't going to wait for the elevator to be fixed. It's coming now!"

Patrick took a deep breath and moved to where he could examine her. He smiled at Robin. "I need to see how far dilated you are – is that okay?"

Robin nodded her head and began doing her breathing exercises. "I trust you Patrick but…"

Patrick pulled a pair of gloves out of his lab coat and put them on. "You should know by now that I am always prepared for any occasion. I was a Boy Scout after all."

"Patrick Drake, you have been many things in your life but Boy Scout is not one of them." Robin cried out again as another contraction hit her hard. "This is happening too fast. We had hours with Emma."

"This one is apparently a little impatient. Set their mind to something and decided to get it done. Sounds just like their mom to me." Patrick did a quick exam of Robin and shook his head. "Robin, the baby is coming. Have you been having any pains – I'm no OB but I think you may have been in labor for a while."

"My back is been hurting for the past few days and I had some indigestion pains earlier today but…"

"My guess is that you have been in mild labor for days now and the baby is done playing around." Patrick smiled at her. "Robin, the baby is crowning – you need to push."

Panic and fear overwhelmed Robin. "I can't give birth in an elevator."

"Well, you can and you will." Patrick could see how scared she was so he reached over and took her hand in his. "Robin, I promise you that I will not let anything happen to you or your child."

Tears filled her eyes as another contraction wracked her body with pain. Patrick took off his lab coat and set it on the ground so he could wrap the baby up in it after it was born. He had a pair of trauma scissors in the pocket and pulled them out so he could cut the umbilical cord. He turned to Robin and nodded. "It's time Robin – push."

* * *

Georgie and Maxie heard a commotion coming from the elevators and walked over to see what was going on. Georgie grabbed a nurse. "Is the elevator stuck again?"

The nurse recognized the young volunteer. "Yeah and get this, Dr. Scorpio and Dr. Drake are in there. She went into labor and he may be delivering the baby as we speak."

"Robin!" Maxie immediately pulled out her phone. "Mac, you need to get to the hospital immediately. Robin is having the baby." She shook her head. "I can't tell you anything because she and Patrick are trapped in an elevator and she is having it there." She paused while she listened to her father's answer. "Okay, we'll see you soon."

"Is Mac on his way?" Georgie hoped that Robin could hold on until they could get her to labor and delivery.

"Yes and he is calling Robert and Anna. He also said we need to call Nikolas." Maxie didn't even try to hide her disdain. Over the past six months she had become more and more convinced that Robin's marriage was a huge mistake. Nikolas was always trying to keep Robin at Wyndamere, away from her family. It didn't work but it was suspicious.

"I'll do it." Georgie shared her sister's suspicions regarding Nikolas but was much better at hiding it.

"Fine." Maxie took a few steps away as Georgie made the call. She watched the elevator intently. "They are going to be okay – they have to be."

* * *

"Push Robin." Patrick smiled at his ex-wife. "I can see the top of their head so this won't take long. Just a few more minutes and you will be holding your baby."

Robin took a deep breath and pushed with all her might until Patrick told her to stop. "Is something wrong?"

A cry filled the air. "No, the head is out but I want to make sure I am in a better position for the rest of the delivery. Okay, push."

Robin pushed again as the baby continued to cry, the sweetest sound she had ever heard. Within a minute, it was over. "She's here Robin!" Patrick cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the little girl up in his coat. "You have a beautiful and loud baby girl."

He handed the baby over to her mom as Robin cried happily. "You're here."

Patrick studied the little girl. "She looks exactly like you Robin."

Robin gazed lovingly at the little girl lying in her arms and had to agree. Inside she gave a private thank you to God that this had been her child she was carrying – it had crossed her mind that Helena might have had someone else's child implanted in her. "Yes she does."

"Does she have a name?"

Robin smiled at her ex-husband. "Hope. Her name is Hope."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Where is she?" Nikolas came running up to Robin's family as they waited at the nurse's hub for the elevator to be fixed.

Anna walked over to him. "They are still in the elevator. Maintenance said that they should have it moving shortly – there was so kind of short circuit on the electrical board." Anna took Nikolas's hand.

"The baby?" Georgie had told him that Robin was in labor.

"Patrick helped Robin deliver her." Anna laughed. "We could hear her cry all the way up here. Patrick said that she and Robin are both doing well and OB is waiting by the elevator doors to take them and check them out as soon as those doors open."

Nikolas relaxed for a moment and then gave Anna a questioning look. "I'm sorry, did you say that Patrick was in the elevator with her?"

"I thought you knew." She could see the anger boiling up in Nikolas's eyes. "Thank God he was – I would hate to think of Robin going through that alone."

"Yes, of course, it's just that I wanted to be there when she was born – that's all." Nikolas quickly regained control. "They are both okay?"

"Yes, Patrick said she is the spitting image of Robin." Anna tried to read Nikolas's reaction but he was in complete control.

"That's wonderful, perfect actually." Nikolas smiled at his mother-in-law. "I couldn't imagine a more beautiful baby."

The conversation stopped when they noticed a commotion around the elevator. The group walked over to Dr. Lee who had been standing by the elevator waiting for Robin and the baby. Mac took the lead. "Kelly, what is going on?"

Kelly looked at the family, deciding that blunt was the best way to go. "They are having some issues with the cables connected to the car. Apparently maintenance was about to shut the elevator down because the cables were beginning to fray. They are working on getting the car raised so that they can get them out."

Everyone jumped when they heard the screech of the elevator dropping a little bit more.

* * *

"Patrick," Robin looked around the elevator fearfully, "it's going to…"

"…be fine." Patrick smiled at Robin and then at the sleeping little girl in her arms. "So Hope? What's her middle name?"

"Mackenzie, Hope Mackenzie Cassadine." Robin gave her little girl a kiss on the fore head. "We need to get her to the nursery so that she can get her AZT shot and examined. I need to make sure that she isn't HIV positive."

"She's perfect Robin. We'll get out of here and get her to her big sister." Patrick moved over so he was sitting next to Robin and he put his arm around her. She leaned into him and he smiled down at Hope. "Emma is going to love her."

"Yes she is." Robin sighed. "Thank you for taking care of us."

"It is my privilege." Patrick gave Robin a kiss on the cheek and then placed a soft kiss on Hope's forehead. "I will do anything for you and your children Robin. I hope you know that."

"I do." Robin's tears fell down her cheeks. She missed this, being so close to him not only physically but emotionally. "I love you Patrick. No matter what has happened or what will happen, I want you to know that."

"I love you too Robin – always." He looked at her and leaned over to kiss her when the elevator dropped again and stopped him. He held her closer, attempting to protect her and Hope as best he could. They heard a loud creaking sound and the doors to the elevator slowly opened.

The next minute was a flurry of commotion. The elevator wasn't quite all the way down so Patrick carefully picked Robin and Hope up in his arms and slid them to the opening. The cot lined up almost perfectly to the opening and Robin was on it and headed to maternity before Patrick could jump out. He got out of the elevator and watched as Robin was wheeled down the hall, Nikolas by her side.

Anna hugged Patrick. "Patrick, thank God…" Her words were cut off by the sound of the elevator crashing down the shaft.

* * *

"She is beautiful Robin." Nikolas helped Robin get settled into her bed while Hope was being checked out in the nursery.

"She is, isn't she?" Robin smiled at him. "Did they give her the shot?"

"Yes and the nurse's were all marveling at how beautiful she is. 7lbs, 10 oz, 18 inches long and the spitting image of her beautiful mother." Nikolas kissed her. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, just being here is enough." Robin closed her eyes and sighed. "She's finally here. She's here and there is no doubt that she is my daughter." She looked at Nikolas. "Did you…"

"It's all taken care of." He took Robin's hand in his. "You get some sleep. I promise, I'll take care of everything."

* * *

Patrick stood outside the nursery with the rest of Robin's family, happily watching as Hope slept peacefully in her bassinet, completely unaware of the chaos surrounding her or her birth. "She is beautiful, isn't she?"

Mac put his hand on Patrick's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "Yes she is. She looks like Emma, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does." Patrick wiped a tear away from his eyes. "We have to figure out what Nikolas has planned for them and stop it." Patrick smiled at the little girl one more time. "Somehow, I have to protect them."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Emma smiled at Hope as she sat on her mom's bed. Hope was lying on the bed next to Robin, sleeping soundly. "Hope, I'm only going to be gone for a couple of days – don't forget me."

Robin laughed. "Emma, she could never forget you. Are you all packed and ready to go to your dad's?"

Robin was home from the hospital and Patrick had offered to take Emma for the weekend so that she and Hope could get settled back in at home. Nikolas had some business to attend to in town so he had offered to drop Emma off on his way.

"Yep." Emma smiled at Nikolas as he walked in the door. "Nikolas already took my bag down to the launch."

Robin smiled at Nikolas as he sat down on the bed next to her. "Always the gentleman."

"Of course." Nikolas turned to Emma. "Why don't you check your room and make sure you didn't miss anything and I will meet you downstairs?"

"Okay." Emma hugged her mom and Nikolas and then gave her little sister a kiss on her forehead. "Bye mommy – I love you."

"I love you too." Robin watched her daughter bounce out of the room.

Nikolas instantly began fussing over Robin and Hope. "Do you need anything? Does she need changed before I leave?"

Robin expertly picked Hope up from the bed and laid her down in the bassinet next to the her. "I just changed her and she shouldn't be ready to eat for another couple of hours. In fact, I think I am going to take a nap while she's sleeping."

"That sounds like a great idea." Nikolas got off the bed and tucked the covers in around Robin before giving her a kiss. "You get some rest and I will see you both in a little bit." He looked over at the night stand and took Robin's phone. "I am taking this with me so I can make sure you rest. I'll leave a guard outside your door if you need anything."

Robin shook her head. "Nikolas…"

Nikolas was already at the door. "The world can live without you for a few hours Robin. Get some rest and I will be back before you know it. I love you."

Robin yawned, she was tired and maybe not having her phone by her for a little bit would help her get some sleep. She closed her eyes. "I love you too."

Nikolas closed the door and motioned for the guard to come over to him. "Is everything set?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I will call you when a decision has been made." Nikolas looked at the door. "Take care of them for me – nothing is to happen to either one of them. If anything does, I will hold you personally responsible. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." The guard pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "I believe you wanted this before you left."

Nikolas took the envelope and opened it up. He read the contents and smiled. "Thank you – this is exactly what I needed. I will call you soon."

* * *

"Daddy!" Patrick opened the door and was almost immediately knocked down by his little girl running to him.

"Hey baby girl, are you ready for a fun weekend with Daddy?" Patrick picked up Emma and hugged her close. Emma nodded and smiled at him. "Good, why don't you take your bag to you room and I will show Nikolas out, okay?"

He set Emma down and she went over to her stepdad. Emma gave Nikolas a kiss and a hug and then took her bag upstairs to her room. Patrick waited until he heard her going up the stairs before he finally spoke to Nikolas. "Thank you for bringing her by. How is Robin doing?"

"Good. She and Hope are taking a nap right now but they are both doing very good." Nikolas put out his hand. "I wanted to thank you again for your help in delivering Hope."

Patrick ignored the hand. "I would do anything for Robin. I heard that Hope's first test came back negative."

"Yes, we were thrilled." An uncomfortable silence filled the room and Nikolas turned towards the door. "Well, I have a meeting to get to but I will see you on Sunday when I pick up Emma. Have a good weekend."

"Thank you." Patrick followed him to the door. "Goodbye Nikolas."

"Goodbye Patrick." Nikolas walked out the door and Patrick slammed it shut behind him.

He leaned against the door and took a few deep breaths, needing to calm himself down. It had taken every ounce of restraint he had to not throttle Nikolas and demand to know what his plans for Robin and Hope were but it wouldn't do any good. Nikolas was far too smart and controlled for that. No, they needed to wait for him to make a mistake and, when he did, this whole nightmare would be over.

* * *

Jason stood on the docks waiting for Nikolas. Nikolas had contacted him and asked him to meet him, alone, to discuss a matter regarding ELQ.

"Jason, so glad you could make it." Nikolas, followed by his guards, walked up to his ex-brother-in-law and smiled. "This shouldn't take too long."

"What do you want Nikolas?" Jason had been working with Patrick and the Scorpios to try and figure out what Nikolas's plans for Robin were. So far they had not had a break but maybe tonight would be a turning point.

"I'll make this short and simple – you are going to sell me all of your shares of ELQ, for a reasonably discounted amount of course." Nikolas knew that Jason's shares had reverted back to him after it was discovered he was alive. All previous proxies had been invalidated by Jason's miraculous return.

Jason shook his head. "Like hell I will. I will never give you those shares."

Nikolas just smirked at him. "Yes you will. You will do it and you will do it today or you will never see your child again."

Jason grabbed Nikolas's jacket and pulled him roughly towards him. The guards reacted but Nikolas waved them off. "You will not touch a hair on Danny's head."

Nikolas pulled himself out of Jason's grip. "Not Danny."

"Jake…"

"Not Jake." Nikolas pulled the envelope out his pocket and handed it to Jason. "No, I was talking about your daughter, Hope."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jason stared at the paper in disbelief. "Hope is my daughter?"

"Yes." Nikolas stood there and just let Jason absorb the news.

Jason eyed him suspiciously. "How did you get my DNA sample?"

Nikolas laughed. "Do you really think it was that difficult to collect a hair sample from the penthouse?"

Jason knew in his heart that Nikolas was right, collecting a sample would be easy for him. "Does Robin know?" Jason could not believe Robin would keep this from him.

"Not yet. Once you sign over the shares, I will let her know and we can set up a reasonable visitation schedule." Nikolas smiled at him. "Aren't you happy to have a daughter?"

Jason pulled out his phone and made a call. Nikolas watched him. "Who are you calling?"

"Robin, she needs to know…" Jason heard a ringing coming from Nikolas's pocket just as Robin's phone started ringing on his end.

Nikolas pulled out the phone. "Robin needed some rest so I brought her phone with me." He answered it. "Hello."

Jason hung up the phone in frustration. "You did this? How could you use Robin, a woman who has stood by you no matter what, this way?"

"No, I didn't know anything about it until after Robin's rescue – I truly thought she was in Paris like Patrick said." The lies came easily from Nikolas's mouth. "My grandmother wanted me to kidnap Robin again – I refused. She told me what she had done to Robin and finally agreed to leave Robin in Port Charles under my protection as long as she married me." Nikolas stepped closer to Jason. "Everything I have done has been to protect Robin and Hope."

"I don't believe you. This is about ELQ, getting control of my family's company." Jason stared at the paper once again. "You knew that I would never choose the company over my child."

"It's true I did see an opportunity when Helena told me what she had done but I do love Robin and Hope." Nikolas stared Jason straight in the eyes. "We can build a new life together far away from Port Charles where you will never find us. I have guards waiting to move them at a moment's notice so I would think carefully about your next move." Nikolas wanted all of this over today.

Jason sighed. "And what do I tell people – I'm assuming you don't want them to know the real reason why I am signing over the shares?"

"No, tell them that you want to spend time with your children or that you realized that I really am the best person to run the company." Nikolas smirked at him. "I honestly don't care what you tell them, just make it convincing. I'll meet you back here in an hour."

It took every tool Dr. Briggs had taught him to maintain control and not strangle Nikolas. Jason got a curious look on his face. "You knew I was Jason all along, didn't you?"

"Maybe but it doesn't matter now." Nikolas wasn't surprised that Jason had figured it out.

"What if I didn't get my memory back? What would you have done then?"

"I would have gone to Monika and told her that if she wanted to spend time with her grandchild, she needed to convince Michael to give up his shares." Nikolas had no issues revealing his plans to Jason – the man had too much to lose to risk telling anyone the truth. "But I think it worked out better this way. You and Sam have a life together, Robin and I are together and Hope gets to have people who love her in her life."

"And you get ELQ." Jason spat the words at him. "You son of a bitch."

Nikolas put out a hand. "I take it we have a deal."

Jason didn't take the hand but glared at Nikolas. "I don't think I have a choice, do I?"

"Not if you want to be a part of your daughter's life." Nikolas began to turn around but stopped and looked at Jason one last time. "You will tell no one about this. If I get even a hint that you have spoken to Sam, Robin's family or Patrick about any of this, Robin, Hope and I will disappear."

Nikolas waited for Jason to nod his head in understanding and turned to leave. "I will see you back here in an hour so we can finalize our deal."

* * *

"Okay, why don't you get your jacket and then we can head to the park?" Sam had just picked Danny up from her mom's house and he had wanted to go swing. She opened the door to the penthouse and ran right into Jason leaving with a folder in his hand. "Jason?"

"Sam," he smiled at her and then down at their son, "hey buddy." He kissed them both and headed out the door.

Sam grabbed his arm. "Hey, where are you going?"

Jason lost his hold on the folder in his hand and dropped it. He bent down to pick the papers he had dropped up and Sam went to help him. She looked at the papers and then at her husband. "What are you doing with your ELQ shares?"

Jason sighed. He had hoped to have a little more time before Sam found out what he was doing. "I'm taking them to Nikolas. He made a generous offer and I decided to accept it."

"But why?" Sam was confused. They had spent months trying to get the shares of ELQ Nikolas currently had back from him and now Jason was willingly handing over the shares that would give him full control of the company. It didn't make any sense. "Jason, talk to me."

"I just want to concentrate on being a husband and a father. This company has already taken up too much of my time and I just need it to end." Jason placed his hand on Sam's face, softly rubbing her cheek. "I have already lost too much time to the Cassadines and it ends today." He kissed her. "I love you."

Sam watched Jason as he went down the hall and then shut the door. "Danny, go get your jacket." She waited until Danny was upstairs to pull out her phone and made a call. "Something is wrong – Jason is headed to Wyndamere to turn over his shares of ELQ to Nikolas."

Patrick listened to her and then looked at Mac. "Don't worry Sam, we'll figure out what is going on."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Nikolas smiled as Jason met him at the docks an hour later, stock certificates in hand. "I worried that you might have changed your mind."

"I have a few questions before I hand these over." Jason held up the folder. He had been caught so off guard by Nikolas's claims and threats that he had reacted without thinking. Now, he wanted details before he traded away his family's legacy. "First off, how did this happen?"

"My grandmother told me that she had her scientist do some experiments on you while you were in stasis, take a few samples. Modern medicine is a wonderful thing." Nikolas shook his head. "I also know that you and Robin still are missing quite a few memories from that time period. I can assure you that neither one of you broke your wedding vows if that is what you are worried about."

"That's not what I am saying – how do I know you are telling the truth about Hope?" Part of Jason really wanted to believe that Hope was his - better his daughter than Nikolas's.

"Well, you can have another test run but you would have to have Hope to do that and the only way Hope and Robin are staying in Port Charles after tonight is if you turn over your shares of ELQ." Nikolas tapped his foot impatiently. "So which is going to be – the ELQ stock or Hope and Robin?"

Jason ran his hand through his hair. The truth was it didn't matter if Hope was his daughter or not, Robin had given up her entire life to save him and paid a horrible price for it. She had lost years with Emma and her marriage for him, giving up his share of ELQ hardly seemed like a great sacrifice. He owed her so much more than that. "Here." He threw the folder at Nikolas. "I want your assurances that Robin and Hope will remain here in Port Charles and safe from your grandmother."

"I will protect them with my life." Nikolas opened the folder and inspected the contents before handing a check to Jason. "Do you want to wait until we have a second DNA test done before we tell Robin who Hope's dad is?"

"I think that would be best." Jason didn't want to bond with Hope unless the he knew for certain she was his little girl. "I'll make the arrangements and let you know when to bring her in for the test."

"Fine, then I will talk to you later." Nikolas looked towards Spoon Island. "Now I really need to get home to Robin and Hope. Good night Jason. It was wonderful doing business with you." Nikolas and his guards boarded the launch and headed towards Wyndamere while Jason turned to leave.

"Just a minute Jason." Mac came out of the shadows. "I think we need to talk."

* * *

Patrick paced the living room waiting for Mac to come back to his house with Jason. He had no idea what was going on but Mac was adamant that they needed to meet as soon as possible. He was just about to call and see where they were when the front door opened. "Where have you guys been?"

"I needed to make sure we weren't followed." Mac sat down on the couch. "Where is Emma?"

"Felicia took her to your house to visit with Georgie and Maxie. Why?" Patrick noticed that Jason stayed at the door, not even attempting to sit down. "Jason, aren't you going to have a seat. You're kind of making me nervous."

Jason nodded his head and sat down in the chair closest to the door. "Sorry, I just," he put his head in his hands, "it's been a hell of a night."

Patrick sat down in the chair opposite of him. "I guessed that from Sam's call. What is going on Jason? Why did you hand over your shares of ELQ to Nikolas?"

Jason looked at Mac. Mac nodded his head so Jason spoke. "I did it for Robin and Hope."

Patrick's face turned red with anger. "Did he threaten them?"

"He said he would take them away from Port Charles if I didn't give him the stocks - that I would never see Robin or Hope again." Jason was trying to figure out how to tell Patrick about the DNA test.

"That bastard!" Patrick ran his hands through his hair and took a few deep breaths. "Wait – why did he wait until now? And why was he so sure that you would agree?"

Jason took one long, deep breath before handing Patrick the DNA test. "Because he was waiting for this - it says that Hope is my daughter." Jason waited while Patrick read the piece of paper. "Is it possible – could they have done something while I was at that clinic? Maybe something while I was unconscious?"

Patrick studied the paper for a few more moments and then kicked over the coffee table. He stood up and began pacing the room once more. "Unfortunately, yes it is and it would have been a very simple procedure." Patrick walked over to the shelf and stared at the picture of him and Robin with Emma. "I don't understand how he could do this to her. Hasn't she been through enough?"

"He claims that he knew nothing about it until after Robin was rescued." Jason stood up. "I owe Robin my life; I couldn't let Nikolas tear her away from Emma again. And if Hope is mine – Patrick, I have already given up one child, I won't give up another."

"I take it Robin doesn't know." Jason shook his head. "Of course not - she could never keep something like this from you. Are you going to tell her?"

"Not until I get another DNA test done. Would you do it?" Jason trusted Patrick.

"I'll collect the samples and monitor the testing." Patrick looked at Mac. "No matter what the test says, we need to get Robin and Hope out of there as soon as possible. I don't believe for one second that Nikolas didn't know anything about this."

"Agreed." Mac pulled out his phone. "Robert, we need you and Anna over here at Patrick's right now. Nikolas made a move."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"You look like hell man." Jason walked into the lab and was greeted by a very rough looking Patrick. "Rough night?"

Patrick shook his head. "I had a couple of beers while watching the hockey game and then passed out – missed most of the second half. Woke up with a hell of a headache but I'll be fine." He turned to Brad. "Do you want to go ahead and get Jason's sample while we wait for Hope?"

It had taken over a week but Jason had finally convinced Nikolas that Patrick was the best person to supervise the second DNA test. Nikolas produced a letter from Helena stating that she had made all the arrangements for the pregnancy and that the father was Jason so that Patrick wouldn't be suspicious about the request. Patrick didn't believe one word in the letter but it did give him a chance to be in contact with Jason without raising any suspicions.

Brad put on a pair of gloves and grabbed a sealed tube with a cotton swab in it. He labeled the tube with Jason's name and then opened it up. "Okay – say ah."

Jason opened his mouth and Brad took the sample from inside his cheek. He then shut the tube and set it on the table. "All done. How long until Hope gets here?"

Patrick and Jason turned around at the sound of the lab door opening. Both men glared at Nikolas as he walked through the door carrying Hope in his arms. It took everything they had not to just rip Hope out of his arms. "Sorry, Robin's doctor was running a little behind." Robin was here for a checkup and Nikolas had convinced her that he was fine with watching Hope while she met with the doctor.

Brad walked over to Nikolas and pulled out another sealed swab, this one with Hope's name on it. He broke the seal and quickly swabbed the inside of the two week old little girl's cheek. She let out a soft cry but Nikolas quickly comforted her and she calmed right down. "That's right baby girl – I've got you."

Patrick rolled his eyes while Jason just stood seething at Nikolas. Patrick finally spoke up. "Did you bring Robin's hairbrush?"

Nikolas pulled a bag out of his pocket containing Robin's brush. "I still don't see the point."

Brad took the bag while answering him. "So we can eliminate the strands of DNA that belong to Dr. Scorpio." He collected the hair from the brush, put it in a specimen bag marked with Robin's name, and handed it back to Nikolas. "I should be able to get a full genetic comparison to you by the end of day tomorrow."

"How can we make sure that the results are not compromised before that time?" Jason wanted to make sure all bases were covered.

"The lab security was recently updated. There is a camera going and recording at all times. The samples are going to be stored in an area that is only accessible through a key card system. In addition, I am not doing any analysis on a hospital computer. Dr. Drake has brought his laptop in and I will be doing all my work on it. He will take it home with him when he leaves tonight." Brad went to a door in the back of the lab carrying the bag and the two swabs with him. "Good enough?"

Jason just nodded while Nikolas smiled at Hope. "Sounds great Brad. Thank you for your help."

"I'll get started on processing these right away." Brad looked at Patrick. "You ready Dr. Drake?"

"Yeah." Patrick walked over and smiled at Hope. "I'll see you later baby girl." He ignored Nikolas completely and turned to Jason. "I'll let you know when the results are ready." He went over to Brad and the two men entered the secure room to begin the testing.

"Do you want to hold her for a minute?" Nikolas stepped closer to Jason. "I'm sure Robin won't mind."

Jason hesitated for only a moment before taking Hope from Nikolas's arms. "Hey there little girl." She slept soundly in his arms, her little chest going up and down in a steady motion, dark brown hair framing her face. Jason smiled at her. "You are so beautiful, just like your mommy."

Nikolas looked at his watch and then the door. "Look Jason, I hate to be a spoilsport but Robin will be done with her appointment any minute now and I would prefer that she didn't find us here in the lab – she may get suspicious."

Jason reluctantly handed Hope back to Nikolas. "Yeah, well I will call you once I get the results from Patrick."

"Of course." Nikolas opened the door. "I'll talk to you later."

Nikolas left and Jason sat down on a stool, taking a moment to himself. All he could do now was wait and that was the hardest part.

* * *

Robin was just leaving the doctor's office when Nikolas walked back up with Hope. She smiled at Nikolas and quickly took Hope from his arms. "Hey baby girl – were you good for Daddy?"

"She was perfect – slept the whole time." He gave Robin a kiss and walked with her down the hall. "How are you doing? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is great. The doctor says I am healing perfectly and that I should be ready to come back to work in another 6 weeks." Hope began to fuss so Robin shifted the little girl to her shoulder and gently rubbed her back, instantly calming the little girl down. "By then Emma will be home from camp and we can get settled back into a normal routine."

Anna had approached Robin about a science camp in Maine that Emma really wanted to go to. Although Robin was hesitant to let her go, she understood her little girl's need to do something by herself. In an attempt to keep Robin from being too nervous, Anna had found a cabin near the camp and was keeping an eye on Emma for her. Thankfully, Emma was calling Robin every night with updates. She was having a ball and Anna was able to visit and take pictures that she sent to Robin on an almost daily basis.

"Are you sure?" Nikolas pushed the down button on the elevator. "You don't have to rush back to work. If you want to take a little more time and spend it with the girls, everyone would understand."

"I know but I miss my work. I'm a doctor Nikolas, it's not just my job, it's part of who I am." She smiled at him. "It's part of the reason you love me."

"I just don't want you to push yourself too hard, that's all." The doors opened and Nikolas helped her onto it. Robin shivered as the doors shut and the elevator started descending. Nikolas put his arms around her. "It's okay – both elevators have been replaced and passed the toughest inspections."

Robin shook her head. "Sorry, it's just going to take a little while before I'm relaxed in an elevator." The doors opened and Robin quickly walked through the doors.

Nikolas followed her and helped her into their waiting car. He secured Hope into her car seat while Robin settled in next to her daughter. "Better now?"

"Yes." Robin reached over and took Nikolas's hand in hers. "I appreciate the concern but I do want to work. I'm thinking that I will come back part-time for the first few months and then see how it goes from there. Sound fair?"

"Sounds great. Ready to get this little girl home?" Nikolas checked to make sure Hope was secured in her seat before giving the driver the okay to leave.

"Absolutely." Robin smiled at Nikolas and then turned her attention back to Hope as they headed back home to Wyndamere.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Okay Dr. Drake, we're done." Brad printed out the results and handed them to Patrick.

Patrick took a deep breath before looking at the results of the paternity test. "Damn it."

"Not the result you were hoping for?" Brad was packing up his stuff so he could head home to his fiancée Lucas. He had been in the lab for two days straight working on this and he just wanted to leave.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Patrick picked up his phone and made a call. "Jason, we're done."

* * *

Jason paced the penthouse floor while he waited for Patrick to arrive. Sam tried to calm him down. "It's going to be okay. No matter what the test says, it will be okay."

Jason had told Sam what was going on after they had the DNA done yesterday – it was just too much for him to deal with by himself. "But Sam, if Hope is my daughter…"

"Then we will welcome her with open arms into our home." Sam stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "Jason, you didn't cheat on me or do anything wrong. You and Robin are both pawns in this sick game Helena and Nikolas are playing. No matter what that test says, we still need to get them away from Nikolas. Does Robin know about you giving up your shares of ELQ yet?"

"No one does – he wanted to wait until the next board meeting to make the announcement." Jason was worried about how his family would react to the news. He felt like he had let Monica and Michael down.

"They will understand why you did it. Besides, once we prove that Nikolas used illegal methods to obtain the shares we can get them back." Sam was certain that this was just temporary setback for the Quartermaine family.

"But we can't do that until we guarantee Robin and Hope's safety." Jason hugged Sam tighter. "Even if Hope isn't my daughter, we can't let them get caught in the crossfire."

"Of course not – Robin saved your life. We owe her so much." Sam hated that Robin had lost so much to save Jason's life. It was time for her to get some of it back.

The doorbell rang. Sam reluctantly pulled away and opened it, letting Patrick in to the apartment. "Come on in." She took Jason's hand and they sat down on the couch. "Well?"

Patrick handed Jason the results of the DNA test. Jason opened it and read the results to Sam. "She's mine – Hope is my daughter."

* * *

Nikolas watched Robin as she and Hope slept on the couch. Jason had called with the results of the DNA test and now Nikolas was going to let Robin know. After that, Jason and Sam were going to come over so they could come up with a reasonable visitation schedule.

It still amazed Nikolas how well things had worked out for him. He had it all: control of ELQ, money, power and a beautiful wife to share it with. Maybe he and Robin could add another member to the family in the near future. He loved Hope and Emma but they weren't his, not really. He smiled at her before giving Robin a kiss on her forehead. "Hey you, time to wake up."

Robin opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up slowly so as not to disturb Hope and gently laid the little girl down in the bassinet by the couch. "Sorry, still trying to get used to being woken up every 3 hours."

"You know, if you would move back into our room I could help you out with that." Robin had decided it was better for her to stay in another room while Hope was still getting up so often since Nikolas had to go to work. "Or you could let me hire a nanny to do it."

"I want to do it and besides, you work hard at the office all day. You need your sleep at night." Robin sat up and smiled at him. "Speaking of, why are you home so early?"

Nikolas sat down next to her. "I need to talk to you about something. I received this letter from Helena after Hope was born." He handed her an envelope.

Robin opened up the envelope and pulled out the letter. Tears began falling down her face as she absorbed what the letter said. She set it down on her lap and looked at Nikolas. "Could this be true?"

"It is true – I had a DNA test run with Jason's consent."

Robin glared at him. "You did what? Without talking to me about it? How could you do that?"

"Robin, I know you are upset but I wanted to make sure what Helena was saying was true before I told you. I didn't want to upset you unnecessarily." Nikolas reached for her hand but Robin pulled away from him. "I love you and I wanted to protect you."

Robin stood up and walked over by the fireplace, needing some space. "Did you know – before Helena sent that letter? Did you know that Jason was Hope's father?"

"No." Nikolas stood and walked over to her, taking his hands in hers. "I am so sorry about what she did to you but can you really say you regret having her?"

"Of course not, I love her but I wasn't given a choice and I don't understand why Helena did it. It just doesn't make any sense." Robin made her way to the bassinet and stared lovingly at her daughter. "What does Helena get out of this?"

"A chance to make Sam miserable? The joy of messing with yours and Jason's lives? I don't know, the woman is insane and sometimes there are no reasons for what she does." Nikolas put his arms around Robin. "I made a promise to protect you and Hope from her and I will continue to do that but we need to deal with Jason and Sam right now. They want to come over in a little bit and discuss visitation."

"No!" Even Hope jumped a little at her mother's shout. "Sorry, I just need to a little time to myself to think about everything I just found out. I'll take Hope to them at the penthouse and that will give me some time on the launch and in the car to adjust to the news. Plus I wanted to pick up a few things for a care package for Emma and this will give me a chance to do it."

Nikolas didn't loosen his grip on her. "Are you sure? I can go with you."

"Well, you aren't exactly Jason's favorite person so it might be better if it starts out with just me, Jason and Hope. Maybe you could come with me next time." Robin turned her head and smiled at him.

Nikolas sighed. "Okay but a guard comes with you and that is not negotiable." He kissed her cheek. "Well, if you are sure about this then I am going to get a little work done in my office. When are you leaving?"

"I'll text Jason, pack her diaper bag and head out. Hopefully Sam will understand what happened." Robin was worried about Sam's reaction to finding out that Robin had a child with Jason.

"I'm sure she will. You and Jason didn't have an affair, you were both victims of my grandmother." He released his hold on Robin and gently stroked Hope's cheek before heading out of the room. "I'll see you both in a little while."

Robin's smiled disappeared from her face the second that Nikolas was gone. "Come on little girl, let's go see your dad."

* * *

Robin sat on the launch as it left Spoon Island and headed towards Port Charles feeling horrible. She was a fool, a complete and total fool. How could Nikolas have betrayed her like this? The man, the friend she had once known was gone and a cold, calculating Cassadine had taken his place. He had fooled her for months on end but last night she had finally discovered the truth.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Finally sleeping little girl?" Robin yawned as Hope finally started doing little snores in her ear. "Good because mommy needs some sleep."

She put the little girl in her bassinet by the bed and turned on the monitor. "But first mommy is getting a midnight snack."

Robin carefully closed the door to her room and put the receiver in her pocket before heading down the stairs to the kitchen. She was passing Nikolas's office and heard him on the phone.

"Of course I know what is at stake – if Jason changes his mind and goes to the police, we all go to jail." Robin wasn't sure what was going on but she couldn't stop listening. "All we have to do is keep him in line. He'll do anything for Robin and Hope. As long as they are with me, he will do what he should."

She heard him laugh. "Yes, I have all his shares but we aren't making the announcement until the board meeting next month. I'm going to increase Robin's security just in case Jason decides to mount a rescue but I'm not too worried about it – she trusts me completely."

Robin backed away from door and ran back to her room. She wasn't hungry anymore.

 _ **End Flashback**_

There was one thing Nikolas said that Robin hadn't understood – why Jason would do anything for her and Hope. Now she knew why, it was because Hope was Jason's daughter. As soon as she found that out, all the pieces fell into place. Nikolas had blackmailed Jason into giving over his shares of ELQ in return for his daughter.

Now she needed to figure a safe way out of this situation for her and her daughter. Nikolas was keeping her under constant guard and she was certain that she and Hope would disappear if Nikolas had even one clue she was trying to leave him. Robin pulled out her phone and sent a quick text message.

She needed help and she knew just the person for the job.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Robin watched Jason and Sam as they sat on the couch with her little girl. Jason held Hope, gently speaking to her while Sam just stared at the little girl. "I am so sorry for this Sam."

"Sorry for what – saving my husband's life? Being the yet another victim of Helena's game?" Sam shook her head and smiled at Robin. "You did nothing to apologize for. Yeah, I was shocked when Jason told me there was a possibility that Hope was his daughter but I also know that you didn't do this. No, this was Helena."

"Yeah, Helena." Robin scoffed. Sam and Jason were so wrapped up in Hope that they didn't notice the disbelief in Robin's voice. Between the phone call last night and finding out that Jason was Hope's father, Robin had become convinced that Helena didn't arrange this – her husband did. Helena may have facilitated the process but this was Nikolas's idea, she was certain of it.

"I am going to spoil you rotten." Sam couldn't help but laugh as Jason talked to the little girl.

"We are going to spoil you rotten, along with your mom of course." Sam could feel how scared Robin was and wanted to reassure her. She stood up and walked over to Robin. "Do you want to go in the kitchen and get something to drink with me – give them a few minutes alone?"

"That sounds nice." Robin stood up and headed to the kitchen with Sam, her guard close at her heels. "I'm just going to the kitchen."

"Mr. Cassadine said that I am not to let you out of my sight while we are in Port Charles."

Robin sighed in resignation. "Fine."

Jason and Sam both watched the scene unfolding before them with interest. Robin was obviously upset and the guard's insistence on following her everywhere was strange to say the least. There were no windows in the kitchen, it wasn't like anyone could get to her in there. Sam looked at the guard and put on her best smile. "You know, I wanted to have a chance to talk to Robin alone. A little girl talk about some, uh, rather personal issues I have been having." The guard looked uncomfortable. "Why don't you check out the kitchen and then stand guard outside it? That way you can keep an eye on Hope and still watch out for Robin."

The guard considered Sam's proposition and nodded his head. "I don't need to check out the kitchen but I will be right outside the door."

Robin smiled at Sam. "Thank you."

The two women walked into the kitchen while Jason went back to talking to a still sleeping Hope.

Sam shut the kitchen door and looked at Robin. "You want to tell me what is going on?"

"Nikolas is being overprotective – I think that letter from Helena scared him." Robin sat down at the table and starting playing with the edge of the placemat in front of her.

Sam got them each a bottle of water and sat down with her. She watched Robin for a minute before speaking again. "I meant what I said – none of this is your fault."

"Thank you Sam – I appreciate how understanding you are being about everything. I know this can't be easy for you." Robin stopped messing with the placement. She took a drink of her water and looked at Sam. "I know I have no right to ask you for anything but would you do me a favor?"

Sam watched Robin carefully, her concern slowly mounting. "You have every right and you can ask me for anything – we're family."

Robin looked at the door and then back at Sam. "I need you to get me something and you can't let anyone know about it."

Sam reached over and patted Robin's hand. "What do you need?"

* * *

Nikolas sat at his desk reading the text messages on Robin's phone. One could never be too cautious which is why he had cloned Robin's phone and always kept the cloned phone close, so he would know if she had any suspicions about him or had figured out his plans.

He read the message one last time. It wasn't alarming in the least but he was still bothered by it.

Dad, miss you. Please come visit.

Robert had left Port Charles just days after Robin had given birth to Hope, Frisco had needed his help with an old case of theirs and Robert, after checking on his daughter and granddaughter, had left the country to meet up with him. That was almost two weeks ago and Robert had been almost unreachable the entire time. Nikolas hadn't been concerned about the message until Robert actually texted her back.

Five minutes ago, Robert had texted his daughter back to tell her that he would be back in Port Charles by the end of the week. Robin was thrilled and immediately invited him to stay with them. Robert had accepted and now Nikolas was getting a new house guest.

Nikolas wasn't surprised that Robin missed her father, especially with Emma and Anna at camp, but he was concerned that having a spy in the house could compromise his plans.

Nikolas thought about it for a minute and made a call. "Yes – I need some extra security set up at Wyndamere." Nikolas listened to the man on the other end of the phone. "I want full surveillance, cameras and sound in every room. I want to be able to see and hear what is going on in every room of my house whenever I want by the end of the week."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Robin walked up to the front door to Wyndamere with her daughter in her arms and her guard on her heels. She was shocked when she walked into the house and saw the mass chaos going on. Men with wires and electronic were moving through the hallway in a hurried pace. One of the men accidentally bumped Robin's arm and woke up Hope. Hope let out a soft cry and Robin began to gently rock her back and forth. "Sorry ma'am."

Robin turned to the guard. "What is going on here?"

The guard shrugged his shoulders. "I've been with you all day ma'am."

Robin continued to try and calm Hope down as she walked into the living room and found Nikolas talking to an older gentleman in a nice suit. "And I'll be able to access all of this through my phone?"

"Yes sir." The man looked at Robin and smiled. "Hello Mrs. Cassadine."

"Hello and please call me Robin." Robin placed the now sleeping Hope in the bassinet by the couch and put out her hand. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

The man shook his head and laughed. "No but your husband just can't stop bragging about his beautiful wife and daughter. I'm Ken Adams – your husband's security advisor."

"Nice to meet you." In her head she was trying to figure out why Nikolas would need a security advisor at Wyndamere. She turned to Nikolas. "What is going on?"

"Ken, please go supervise the changes while I talk to my wife." Nikolas smiled at Robin.

Ken nodded his head. "Of course sir." He turned his attention back to Robin. "It was nice to finally meet you Robin." Ken left the room while Robin stared at Nikolas.

"So how was your visit with Jason?" Nikolas took her hand and led her to the couch.

"Fine – they are going to come by here in a couple of days for another visit with Hope." Robin took a deep breath. "What is going on Nikolas?"

"Helena called today after you left and threatened to take you again. She said that she still had many plans for you." Nikolas squeezed her hand. "I told her that you weren't going anywhere and I never let her take you away from me or our girls. I promised I would do everything I could to protect you – this," he gestured at the many workman wiring the room, "is just my way of proving it."

"But what is all of this?" Robin was certain she already knew the answer but she was really hoping she was wrong.

"You don't need to worry about that – you just focus on this beautiful baby girl." Nikolas reached over and picked up Hope from the bassinet. He placed her on his chest and she immediately curled into him. "I missed you both today. Did you get your shopping for Emma done?"

"No, I got distracted by the visit with Jason. I was planning to take Hope and go tomorrow." Robin watched Hope closely as she slept on Nikolas's chest.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Confusion clouded Robin's face. "You two need to stay here for the time being – no more excursions off Spoon Island until I can make sure Helena is no longer a threat. We have everything we need here and it shouldn't be for more than a couple of weeks."

"But Nikolas, this is silly. Helena surely wouldn't try and grab me from out in the open." Robin could feel the walls closing in and was trying to push them back in any way possible.

"Better safe than sorry." Nikolas rubbed Hope's back and smiled. "Isn't that right baby girl? And this will give you, me and Mommy getting some quality family time together."

Robin's heart sank at Nikolas's words. "Nikolas, I think you may be overreacting a little bit…"

"There is no such thing when it comes to yours and Hope's safety." Nikolas stood up and walked the floor with Hope still in his arms.

"Well, uh, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about." Nikolas stopped walking and Robin stood up to stand beside him. "My dad is coming back to town and I asked him to stay here with us for a few days."

"Robin…"

"I know I should have asked you first but I was so excited about him coming home and I really miss him." Robin had tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

"What I was going to say was he is more than welcome to stay here." Nikolas leaned over and kissed Robin. "Maybe he will finally warm up to me as his son-in-law while he is here." Hope started crying and Nikolas rubbed her back. "Meanwhile, I think someone is hungry. Come on little girl, let's go get a bottle."

"I can take her." Robin reached for Hope but Nikolas turned away and headed for the kitchen.

"Nope – you have been doing almost everything since you got home from the hospital. It's time for me to earn my keep. Get some rest and we will see you in a little bit." Robin started to follow him but her guard stopped her.

"Mr. Cassadine has asked me to escort you to your room so you can take a nap."

"But he just left…" Robin was confused about how Nikolas could have told him this so quickly.

"He sent a message to me while we were on the launch." For the first time all day, the man smiled at her. "Please Mrs. Cassadine – your husband really wants to give you a break, let him. Besides, you don't want to get me in trouble, do you?"

"Of course not." Robin took one last look at the kitchen. "He'll bring her back to me after he gets done feeding her, right?"

The guard nodded his head. "Of course he will." He motioned to the staircase. "After you."

Knowing she didn't really have a choice, Robin headed reluctantly up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Patrick was just getting to leave for the day when he heard his name over the speakers. Turning away from the stairwell, he headed towards the nurse's desk and was surprised to see Jason standing at the nurse's desk waiting. "Did you page me?"

"Yeah – is there somewhere we can talk?" Jason looked worried which Patrick didn't take as a good sign.

Patrick turned to the nurse behind the desk. "Is there an open exam room?"

The young nurse checked the computer and smiled sweetly at Patrick. She knew everyone said that Patrick was still hung up on his ex-wife but a girl could dream. "Exam Room 3 is open doctor."

"Thanks Jan." Patrick barely noticed the woman as he led Jason to the room.

"It's Jeanette." She barely got the words out before Patrick disappeared from her sight into the room.

"What happened? Are Robin and Hope okay?" Patrick hadn't heard from Robin since Emma had left for camp. Anna had said that Robin and Emma were talking every day but it didn't make Patrick feel any better.

"They're fine. Robin brought Hope by for a visit today." Jason leaned against the counter.

"And?" Patrick sat down on the exam table. "Jason, if something is wrong, I need to know."

"I think Robin is having doubts about Nikolas." Jason was careful with his wording.

Patrick couldn't help but feel a little bit of hope at Jason's words. "What makes you say that?"

Jason smiled at Patrick. "She asked Sam for a favor today when they were finally able to be alone."

Patrick couldn't help but scoff. "Yeah, I imagine Nikolas won't let her out of his sight."

"Nikolas wasn't there." A look of surprise crossed Patrick's face. "Don't get too excited – he made sure there was a guard on her. In fact, Sam had to work to get the guy to let her and Robin have 5 minutes alone together. Apparently Nikolas told him not to let Robin out of his sight."

"That's not good Jason. If Nikolas is keeping that close an eye on Robin…"

"Then it is going to be even harder to get her and Hope away from him. Yeah, I know." Jason felt bad for Patrick. The man was still obviously in love with his ex-wife and wanted nothing more than to save her.

"You said she asked Sam for a favor?" Patrick questioned.

"Yes, she asked Sam to get her a burner phone and sneak it to her the next time we went to Wyndamere. Robin wants a phone that can't be traced back to her." Jason knew that there was only one reason Robin would want a burner phone – she was in trouble and didn't want Nikolas to know.

Patrick was about to say something when his phone buzzed. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. "It's Anna." He answered. "Yes?"

Jason watched Patrick's reaction carefully. Less than a minute into the call, Patrick was smiling. "That's great news. Thanks Anna. I have to go but I will talk to you later tonight." He hung up the phone and turned to Jason. "Robert got a text from Robin earlier today asking him to please come and stay with her at Wyndamere."

"Really?" Jason couldn't help but smile at Robin's little maneuver. Robert's hatred for all things Cassadine was legendary – he was going to have a field day staying at Wyndamere. "When will he get here?"

"End of the week. Until then, you need to get Robin that phone and make sure I have the number so I can pass it on to Robert and Anna." Patrick walked over to the door. "It's time to end this and bring Robin and Hope home."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Hi mommy." Nikolas walked into Robin's room with a sleeping Hope in his arms. He laid the little girl down in her bassinet and sat down next to Robin on the bed. "She took a whole 6 ounces and burped like a pro." He smiled at Robin. "She is so amazing."

"Yes she is." Robin was finally able to relax now that Nikolas had brought Hope into the room. "I'm glad she was good for you."

"Of course she was." Nikolas waved at the open door and one of the maids came in. "Please pack up all of their things and move them back into our room."

"I thought we agreed that Hope and I would stay in here while she was still waking up in the middle of night." Robin was trying to not to let her nervousness show. "After all, you need to get a decent night's sleep if you are going to be able to function at work."

"Well, I have a surprise for you." Nikolas looked like the cat that ate the canary. "I have arranged to work from home for the next few weeks so we can have time to bond as a family. You, me, Hope and, when she gets home, Emma. Our family is the most important thing to me and I want to prove it to you."

"Wow, that's great." Robin knew she couldn't argue with him about this – she had to play along for now.

"It's not like I was sleeping that well anyhow." He wrapped his arms around Robin, holding her close. "I got used to having you in my arms."

"That's sweet." Robin watched as the maid finished packing up her things. "I'll take Hope if you want to grab her bassinet."

"Of course." Nikolas waited until Robin had picked up the baby before reaching for the bassinet. "Let's go to our room."

* * *

"Here is the number – we are meeting Robin tomorrow at Wyndamere so we will slip her the phone then." Sam and Jason were meeting with Patrick at his house. They sat on the couch while Patrick paced the floor.

"Okay – Robert texted me a little bit ago and he is stopping by to see Anna and Emma before he heads to Port Charles." Robert had finally starting thawing towards Patrick again. "I have already spoken to Alexis about preventing Emma from moving back into Wyndamere. I don't want to separate her from Robin but…"

"But the girls safety needs to come first – I know." Jason looked at Sam. This was a discussion they had had with Alexis as well. "I have already filed paperwork to have Nikolas's name removed from Hope's birth certificate and have me named as her legal father. Nikolas is fighting it."

"You have to be kidding me – on what grounds?" Patrick was confused. Nikolas was the one who had told them about Hope's paternity in the first place.

"Because he and Robin are married so legally Hope is his daughter." Jason sighed. "He needs to keep control of her – she is his leverage against me and the entire Quartermaine family."

"How much longer does he think he can drag this out? We have the DNA test, we can prove he is not Hope's father." No matter how much he tried, Patrick would never understand Nikolas's way of thinking.

"To be honest, I'm not sure how long Nikolas can drag this out. Legally speaking, he is Hope's father and that means that he can disappear with her and Robin and I can't do anything to stop him. He needs me to know that so I don't say anything at the board meeting next month." Jason grabbed Sam's hand and held on to it tight. "I won't risk Robin or Hope's safety for anything."

"I know." Patrick looked at his watch. "Look, I have to get to the hospital but I will send the burner phone number to Anna and Robert. I'll talk to you both tomorrow after you visit with Robin and Hope."

The couple stood up and headed to the door. Jason smiled at Patrick. "Sounds good. We're going to see if we can have Hope overnight so we can have some time alone with her. If we can get a routine started with her it will help with us in getting custody."

"That's not a bad idea." Patrick knew that Jason felt guilty for even considering taking Hope away from Robin but he needed to protect his daughter. "Could you forward me any pictures Robin sends you of her? I just want to see for myself she is okay."

Sam pulled out her phone and quickly sent him a picture. "I took this one while she was at our place." Patrick opened up the phone and looked at the little girl. He got a strange look on his face as he studied it. "Patrick, what is it?"

"Nothing." Patrick was sure he was imagining it. "It's just, in this photo, it almost looks like she has a little dimple in her cheek. Probably just a trick of the light."

Sam looked at the photo. "I didn't even notice that before. Funny, huh?"

"Yeah." Patrick put up his phone. "Well, I need to get going so let me know how things go tomorrow."

"Will do – and Patrick," Sam smiled at him, "try not to worry – Robin and Hope will be safe soon enough. Who knows, maybe after this whole mess is over the two of you can try again."

"I hope so Sam, I really do." Patrick led the couple out and then shut and locked the door. The truth was Patrick truly believed that there was only one way this whole nightmare would end – with him, Robin and the girls together as a family.

* * *

Lucas watched as Brad stared out their apartment window. Brad had been quiet and withdrawn for the last few days and he was worried. He walked up and put his arm around his fiancée. "Penny for your thoughts."

Brad shook his head and leaned back against Lucas. "Have you ever done the wrong thing for the right reasons?" Brad's actions a few days ago were haunting him.

"What do you mean?" Lucas gently turned Brad around so he was facing him. "What did you do Brad?"

"Nothing it's just, I was thinking about when I lied and said I was the father of Britt's baby. I thought I was helping out my friend but…"

Lucas interrupted him. "I don't understand – where is the coming from?"

"I guess I just miss her. I mean, yeah, she did some pretty terrible things but she was a good friend to me in her weird Britt way and sometimes I miss being able to talk to her." Brad smiled at him. "I bet she would walk me down the aisle if I asked her to."

"Is that what this is about – not having someone to walk you down the aisle?" Lucas knew Brad's family was not accepting of their marriage. "Why don't you call Britt and see if she can come back for the wedding?"

"That's not possible." Brad turned back around.

"I don't like the woman but why don't you ask Obrecht to get in touch with Britt?" Lucas couldn't help but get a nagging feeling that there was more to this than Brad was telling him.

"No!" Brad took a deep breath before continuing. "It's just that Britt doesn't like her mother so I don't think she can help me. No one can."

"Brad…"

"I'm okay – I promise." Brad turned back around and smiled at Lucas. "Enough talk for tonight - let's go to bed."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Britt paced her room waiting for her lunch. She had been confined to her room ever since Robin had had her baby and Britt's deception had come to light.

 _ **Flashback**_

Britt was working in the lab when a guard came in with a laptop. He opened it up and she saw Nikolas staring back at her. "Well, well Britt – it seems you pulled a fast one on us."

"Whatever do you mean Nikolas?" Britt watched the guard out of the corner of her eye.

"You know, I have to admit, I wasn't quite sure how you pulled it off until I remembered that you had full access to all Cassadine Industries resources. Came upon it by accident didn't you?" Nikolas smiled at her.

"Yes though I have to ask how you had it." Britt still hadn't figured that out.

"Patrick helped a friend out by taking part in a research study regarding male fertility when he was doing his residency in Atlanta - this was shortly before he met Robin." Nikolas smirked. "Fortunately for us, the study the friend was doing was for one of our subsidiary companies. As soon as Patrick became involved with Robin, Helena ordered everything on him be collected and stored at the facility you are at – you never know when something might come in handy."

"Well it did. Let me guess, the kid looks like Patrick." Britt couldn't help but smirk back at him. Nikolas had forced her to create and implant the embryo so she had taken great pleasure in making sure the child was Patrick's.

"No, luckily for you she is the spitting image of her mother but we will need to fake some DNA tests in order to finish my plans." Nikolas smiled at Britt. "Do you think your friend Brad cares enough about you to help me?"

Britt's smirk disappeared. "You can't be serious."

"I can and I will be contacting him as soon as possible to make the arrangements." Nikolas went to cut off the connection but Britt stopped him.

"You're going to keep Patrick's daughter away from him?" Britt couldn't believe that she had once agreed to marry the man she was now staring at.

"He turned his back on Robin and allowed this to happen to her. He should pay a price for that." Nikolas reached for the power button. "Don't worry – I will take care of her as if she were my own."

 _ **End Flashback**_

After the screen turned to black the guard grabbed Britt and threw her into her room. She hadn't been allowed out since that day. Her meals were brought to her three times a day and Nikolas had her files from the lab brought to her so she could continue her work. She had no idea if Patrick and Robin had figured out the truth yet or not but she knew one thing – she had to escape before Nikolas decided she was just another loose end that needed to be cut off.

If Britt died, the truth about who the father of Robin's daughter is might die with her.

* * *

"Dr. Drake?" Epiphany snapped her fingers at Patrick, trying to get his attention. Patrick had been staring at the phone for a few minutes now and Epiphany was sick of it. "Dr. Drake?"

Patrick put down his cell phone and looked at Epiphany. For some reason, he couldn't stop looking at the picture of Hope Sam had sent him. "Yes Epiphany?"

"The surgery for Mr. Curtis has been postponed – he has a fever." Epiphany shook her head at him. "So why don't you go home and deal with whatever has you so distracted."

"Thank you." Patrick left the nurse's hub and walked back to his office where he pulled out the phone and stared at the picture once more. He reached over and picked up a picture of Emma and opened up the back. Patrick was one of those people who just added the picture to the top of the stack and left the other pictures behind it. He carefully removed all the pictures from the frame.

Patrick took the pictures and spread them out on his desk. He arranged them in order from oldest to newest. The oldest picture in the group was Emma's newborn picture, taken at the hospital just hours after her birth. Patrick hadn't been there when it was taken because Robin had developed a clotting disorder and almost died right before his eyes. Unable to pull himself away from her side, he had missed his daughter's first picture.

Not that anyone had blamed him – his love for Robin was something no one had doubted, at least that day. Since then Patrick had given her family plenty of reasons to doubt his love for Robin but the truth was that he had never fallen out of love with her. He would prove that to her once he got her and Hope away from Nikolas.

Patrick opened up the picture of Hope once again and set it down next to the picture of Emma as a newborn and began comparing the two pictures.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Robin squirmed in Nikolas's arms, trying to move off the bed without waking him up. He had a firm grip on her and she wasn't sure what she was going to do to get out from under it when she felt his arm loosen. "Good morning Robin."

Nikolas kissed Robin on the cheek and got up to check on Hope. Robin sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in weeks." Hope let out a little gurgle and Nikolas picked her up. "Come on little girl, let's get you changed and fed while mommy takes her shower."

"It's okay – you got up with her at three so you should get to shower first." Robin couldn't quite control her fear that Nikolas would take Hope away from her. Legally he was the little girl's father and she knew he had the resources to take Hope and disappear without a trace.

"And you got up with her all the nights before." Nikolas smiled at her easily but he had noticed a shift in Robin's reactions to him over the past few days. "Unless you don't want me alone with her for some reason."

Robin quickly backtracked. "Of course not. It's just that I know you are working from home and all I have planned today is a visit with Georgie this morning and Jason's visitation this afternoon."

Nikolas carefully placed the little girl on his chest and headed to the door. "And that means that you need time to get ready. I have a conference call at 10 so I probably won't get to see Georgie but I would like to be there when you meet with Jason. What time are he and Sam coming over?"

"After lunch." Robin stood up and walked over to Nikolas. He was getting suspicious and she needed to stop those suspicions from going any further. She kissed Hope on the forehead and then kissed Nikolas. "A shower would be wonderful – thank you."

Nikolas noted the change in attitude and relaxed – maybe she was just adjusting to not doing everything for Hope herself. "Anything for you – we'll see you downstairs. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"My God Robin, she gets more beautiful each time I see her." Georgie cooed over her baby cousin as they sat on the couch catching up.

Dillon wrapped his arms around Georgie and smiled down at Hope. "She's right – you know I have a part for a baby in my film and Hope would be perfect for it."

Robin just shook her head and laughed. "Sorry but my daughter is not available for filming – ever."

"Come on, that dimple is just begging to be filmed." Dillon studied Hope a little closer. "You know, it's weird but I don't see any of Nikolas in her. I mean, I see you but if I didn't know any better…"

Georgie cut him off. "So, we have some news for you."

"You do?" Robin was pretty sure she knew what it was but she couldn't wait to hear it straight from Georgie.

"We're getting remarried!" Dillon took Hope from Georgie as she happily showed Robin her engagement ring.

Robin hugged her cousin and smiled at Dillon. The couple had worked so hard to find their way back to each other and she couldn't be happier for them. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at them. "Congratulations!"

"No hospital chapel this time – we are getting married in Grandma Lila's rose garden and my mom even offered to make all the arrangements." Dillon had hated what had gone down between his mom and Luke but he and Tracy were closer than ever now. She had even helped him plan his proposal.

"Really? Tracy is planning your wedding?" Robin couldn't help but laugh. "That is a far cry from ten years ago."

"Yes it is – this time we are getting married for the right reasons and with everyone's full blessing. This is the very best example of a second chance at love." Georgie kissed her fiancée while Robin smiled at them. "Which reminds me – your mom wants to meet with us, Maxie and Lulu to go over the plans for the engagement party in a couple of hours."

"Do I have to go?" He stood up and reluctantly handed Hope back to her mom. "I mean, party planning is not really my thing."

"Well it's our engagement party so, yes, you have to go." Georgie giggled as Dillon helped her off the couch. She looked down at Robin and couldn't help but notice that Robin's eyes reflected a sadness that was in direct contrast to the smile plastered on her face. "Why don't you call your mom while I say goodbye to Robin?"

"Getting rid of me already?" Dillon laughed. "I understand. Robin, I will see you at the engagement party. Two weeks from tonight at the Haunted Star."

"Goodbye Dillon." Robin stood up and placed Hope in her bassinet. "I really am so happy for you both."

"Then why do you look like you are about to break down crying?" Georgie was worried about her cousin - something wasn't right.

"Hormones, I did just have a baby a few weeks ago. Plus, I am thrilled that my beautiful cousin is finally getting the life she deserves after being held hostage for years." Robin hugged Georgie close. "You hold on to what you two have and never let it go. It's rare and wonderful and there is almost nothing worse than losing it once, let alone a second time." Robin walked Georgie to the door. "Now go and I will see you at the party. I love you."

Georgie hugged Robin one last time. "I love you too." She walked out of the house and joined Dillon at the dock. They boarded the launch and rode back to Port Charles in silence.

Dillon waited until they were back in his car before he spoke. "You want to tell me what is going on?"

"Something is wrong with Robin." Georgie had been thinking about the last thing Robin had said before Georgie had left Wyndamere. "Do we have time to make a quick stop?"

"Anything for you." Dillon picked up Georgie's hand and kissed it. "Where are we going?"

"To see Patrick."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Georgie?" Patrick opened the door and was surprised to see Robin's cousin and her boyfriend standing at his doorstep. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came from seeing Robin and Hope and I really need to talk to you." Georgie had made it clear to Dillon on the way over that she would talk to Patrick. "May we come in?"

"Of course." Patrick stepped away and allowed the couple in to his house. Georgie and Dillon sat down on the couch and he took a seat in the chair. "You said you just saw Robin and Hope?" Georgie nodded. "How were they?"

"Hope was perfect." Georgie's face broke into a large grin. "She was awake for a little while and she has the biggest brown eyes." She bit her lip and looked at Dillon before continuing. "It's strange but I don't see a trace of Nikolas in her. If I didn't know any better, I would swear she is not his daughter."

"Oh, hell, it's going to come out soon anyhow - that's because she's not." Patrick knew that Georgie and Dillon could be trusted. "Nikolas isn't Hope's father."

Georgie gave Dillon a look of pure triumph. "Told you so." She turned back to Patrick. "But I don't understand – why are you letting Nikolas claim to be Hope's father?"

Patrick ran his hands through his hair trying to find the right way to explain it. "Because I don't have any say in the matter."

"But if Hope is your daughter…"

Patrick interrupted her. "She's not."

Confusion filled Georgie's face. "What do you mean she's not? If you're not her dad, who is?"

"Jason." The confusion on Georgie's face was replaced with a look of shock. "Jason is Hope's father."

* * *

Jason knocked on the door and waited for Alfred to open it and let him in for his visitation with Hope. Sam squeezed his hand with her free hand – in the other she had some clothes for Hope and, hidden in some blankets, Robin's new phone. "It's going to be okay."

The door opened and they were both shocked to see Nikolas standing there. Jason glared at the man while Sam spoke to her cousin. "Nikolas. What are you doing here?"

"Well it is my house." Nikolas smiled at Sam.

"Of course it is, I just meant that I thought you would be at work." Sam was not happy to see Nikolas there at all. He might want to see what she had brought in the bag.

"I am working from home for the next few weeks so I can help Robin take care of Hope." Nikolas led them into the house. "Robin, our guests are here."

Robin sat in the living room feeding Hope. Jason walked in and sat down next to her, immediately cooing at the little girl. Sam and Nikolas stood there for a minute watching them before Nikolas reached for the bag Sam was holding. "May I take that for you?"

Sam pulled away. "No thank you. I just have a few things in there for Robin and Hope."

"Well I can have one of the maids take it to our room and put it away for you." Nikolas again reached for the bag and again Sam pulled it away.

"Actually there are a couple of undergarments for Robin in there that are kind of private. Having a baby does things to a woman's body and sometimes we need a little help in some areas. It might embarrass Robin to have someone else look at them." Sam smiled sweetly at Nikolas. "Why don't you help Jason feed Hope so Robin and I can get this out of the way. Then we can enjoy the rest of our visit with you."

Nikolas nodded his head and walked over to Robin and Jason. "Sam brought some things for you and Hope that she would like to give you and help you put away. Why don't you let me finish feeding Hope for you?"

He put out his arms and Robin placed the little girl in his arms. Standing up, she switched places with him and handed him the bottle. "Here you go."

She turned to leave but Nikolas stopped her. "What – no kiss goodbye?"

He winked at her and Robin gave a little giggle. "Sorry, you know how excited I get about new clothes, especially if they are for Hope." She leaned over and kissed him. "We'll be right back."

"I can't wait." He smiled at Hope and went back to feeding her.

Robin waited until they were upstairs before she said anything. "Sam, could you help me with something in the bathroom – I seem to be all thumbs with these maternity bras."

Sam followed Robin into the bathroom with the bag. Robin shut the door behind them and Sam instantly started asking questions. "What is going on? Why did you let Nikolas feed her and not Jason?"

"Because then Nikolas would have insisted on coming up with us and seeing what you brought." Robin hated doing that to Jason but it was the only way to make sure Nikolas stayed downstairs.

"And why are we hiding out in the bathroom?"

"Because the bathrooms are the only places without cameras or microphones." Tears filled Robin's eyes. "Nikolas upgraded the security around here. He is watching every move I make and listening to every word I say."

Sam wrapped her arms around Robin and held her close, letting her cry for a few minutes to release some of the fear and stress she was feeling. When she was done Robin straightened up, wiped her eyes and smiled at Sam. "Thank you – I needed that."

"I know you did – now let me give you something else you need." Sam reached into the bag and pulled out the burner phone. "It is the same make and model as your current one so it should pass inspection if Nikolas catches you with it."

Robin sighed with relief. "Thank you so much."

"Your parents and Patrick have this number as well."

"Patrick knows?" Sam nodded and couldn't help but notice the look of pure joy that crossed Robin's face. "He's helping?"

"He'd do anything for you and your daughters." Sam watched Robin slip the phone in her pocket. "Now let's get back downstairs. I don't think it's a good idea to leave those two alone together for too long."

* * *

"I'm sorry," Georgie was still trying to digest the news Patrick had told her, "you said Hope's father is Jason?" Patrick nodded. "I don't buy it."

"Wow – I did not see that twist coming." Dillon was as shell shocked as his fiancée at the news.

"Georgie, I helped run the DNA test – she is Jason's little girl." Patrick prayed he sounded more certain about it than he felt.

"So there is no chance there was error with the test or that the sample was switched?" Georgie couldn't shake the feeling that Hope was Patrick's daughter. "Did you watch it the entire time? Didn't take your eyes off it for even a minute before the analysis?"

Patrick shook his head. "No, I was in the lab when Brad took the sample from Jason." Patrick thought hard about that day. "Then Nikolas came in with Hope and…"

"Patrick, what is it?" Georgie could tell he was remembering something.

"We turned away from Brad when Nikolas came in. Our backs were turned to him – it was only for a minute but that would have been more than an enough time to switch the vials." Tears of joy filled Patrick's eyes. He looked at Georgie. "I felt it but I couldn't truly believe it."

"Wait – would this Brad guy have a good reason for switching the samples?" Dillon wanted to make sure all their bases were covered.

"Nikolas basically owns GH – he could have lost his job if he didn't do it." Patrick pulled out his phone and gazed lovingly at the picture of Hope on it. "We need to get another test run. Can you visit Robin again and get a DNA sample for me?"

"Of course – I'll just tell her I want her help planning the wedding." Georgie was thrilled to get a chance to help Robin.

"Great." Patrick stopped and looked at the couple. "Wait – wedding?"

"We are getting remarried." Dillon took Georgie's hand in his and smiled at her. "She gave me a second chance and I don't want to waste a moment of it."

"Congratulations." Patrick was happy for them. "Hopefully you won't be the only ones celebrating a new beginning this year." Patrick thought for a moment and then looked at Georgie. "Do you think Frisco would help us get the samples run?"

Frisco had moved his base of operations to Port Charles to be near his daughters. Georgie nodded her head. "I am certain he will." She and Dillon stood up. "We have to go but I will be in touch with you as soon as I have that sample."

"Thank you Georgie. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Just treat my cousins right and that will be enough. I'll talk to you later." Georgie led Dillon out of the house to go plan their engagement party.

Patrick shut the door behind them and walked over to the cabinet that held Emma's baby book. He pulled out a picture of Emma at two weeks and then placed the picture he had printed out of Hope next to it. The thing he now noticed, even more than the dimple, was their eyes.

Hope and Emma had the same eyes - his eyes.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Jason cuddled Hope close to him as he talked to Robin. "She is just such a good baby. Every time I see her I am amazed at how calm she is. She gets that from you."

Robin smiled at him. "I'm sure as she gets older she'll pick up a few things from her father too."

Jason smiled back at her. "I hope so."

Sam watched the two adults and then studied the child Jason was holding, searching for any similarities between her husband and the little girl. So far she hadn't found a one. "I'm sure she will."

Nikolas had been standing up by the fireplace and was about to add in his two cents when his phone began vibrating. "Excuse me, I need to take this."

He left the room and the three remaining adults sat in silence for a few minutes before Jason asked Robin a question. "Maybe next time we can bring Danny, let him get to know his little sister?"

"I have no problem with that." Robin wanted Hope to know all three of her siblings.

"Let's just hold off on that for a few more weeks." Robin and Jason both looked at Sam strangely. "I just want to have time to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why Daddy has a baby with Aunt Robin – no offense."

"None taken and you are right – we need to have the same explanation for Emma, Danny and Jake." Robin could understand why Sam would have reservations about telling Danny about Hope. "We have plenty of time for that later."

Jason nodded his head in agreement and then he and Robin turned their attention away from Sam and back to Hope. Meanwhile, Sam continued her scrutiny of the little family before her. Something just didn't seem right about it. Ever since Patrick had mentioned the dimple on Hope's cheek Sam had began having doubts about Jason being Hope's father. The truth was that Hope looked nothing Jason and a lot like Patrick.

* * *

Nikolas slammed the phone down and tried to control his anger. Somehow Britt had managed to escape and was now probably headed straight to Port Charles to see Patrick and Robin. He only had a few days before she managed to make her way across the country and back to town so he needed a plan and he needed one now.

He picked up a picture of Robin, him, Emma and Hope from his desk. It had been taken in the hospital after Hope's birth and he found that he liked the image it held. Falling in love with Robin and the family they had created hadn't been part of the plan but he had and he would not let anything or anyone tear it apart. He had worked too hard to get everything he wanted and he needed to come up with a plan to keep it.

First things first – he needed to find Britt and eliminate her. The second thing he needed to do was establish a back-up plan in case Britt did get to Patrick before he could stop her. She knew the truth about Hope and Robin would never forgive him for hiding it from her or using Hope to gain control of ELQ. He had come too far to have it all taken away from him now.

He picked up his phone and made a call. "Yes, I need a surveillance team put on Patrick Drake. I need to know if he has any communication with Dr. Britt Westbourne."

* * *

Jason reluctantly handed Hope back to Robin. "I guess we need to get going but I was wondering if we might have Hope overnight on Saturday?"

Nikolas shook his head. "She is too young for an overnight visit."

"She is my daughter Nikolas, not yours." Jason had managed to avoid Nikolas all afternoon but his patience was wearing thin.

"She is just as much a part of my life as she is yours and I am looking out for Hope and Robin's best interests. Hope is only 3 weeks old and I don't think it is wise for her to be away from her mother overnight until she is at least a couple of months old." Nikolas didn't trust Jason to take the little girl away from Wyndamere – he might run another DNA test and discover the truth.

Robin stood up and walked over to Jason. "I have to agree – she is too little to be away from me overnight. I swear I am not trying to keep you from her but I'm all she knows and it might scare her to be away from me for that long."

Jason sighed but nodded his head in agreement. He knew Robin would never keep his daughter away from him. "I will want to keep her overnight eventually."

"And you will, just not yet." Robin would do everything she could to help Jason spend time with Hope.

Jason leaned over and kissed Hope and the forehead and then Robin on the cheek. "We will see you both later."

Sam walked over and hugged Robin. "You take care of yourself and Hope. Maybe we could do a little baby shopping next week?"

"I would like that." Robin nodded at the couple as Hope began to fuss. "But I think someone needs changed. I will see you two later."

Robin headed out of the room as Nikolas approached them. "I will walk you out."

They left the room and headed to the front door in complete silence. Sam finally broke it. "Should I call Robin next week to set up…"

"I'm afraid that shopping trip won't be possible, at least not for a few weeks." Nikolas opened the door as he spoke. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Robin but Helena has sent several threatening e-mails and texts to me about kidnapping her again. For both Robin and Hope's safety, they will need to stay here and all visitors will be vetted by my security staff."

"Hope is Jason's daughter – he has every right to see her whenever he wants." Sam was beginning to doubt that was true but they still needed to protect her.

"And I won't stop him from doing so but all visits will be here at Wyndamere." Nikolas smiled at the couple. "Now if you don't mind, I need to go check on my wife and daughter."

"Stepdaughter Nikolas and don't forget it." Jason's temper was finally getting the best of him.

"Legally she is my daughter and you would be wise to remember that." Nikolas gave Sam a quick hug. "I will see you two in a couple of days."

Sam stood there in shock as Nikolas shut and locked the door behind them. She took Jason's hand and walked with him down to the launch. "He's keeping them prisoner on this island." She stopped and looked at her husband. "We need to get them out of here. We need to find a way to beat Nikolas at his own game."

"What do you suggest? He holds all the cards now – I can't risk his taking off with my daughter Sam." Nikolas's last words haunted him.

Sam bit her lip and considered what he was saying. "What if she isn't your daughter?" Jason tensed up and Sam tried to calm him down. "I'm not saying I don't want it to be true but can you honestly say you see any of yourself in her?"

Jason shook his head. As much as he hated to admit it, Sam was right. He loved Hope but he didn't feel the same connection to her that he did to Danny or Jake. "No, in fact she looks more and more like Patrick every day." He looked at his wife. "So what do we do? Another DNA test? Nikolas will never consent to that."

Sam smiled at him and pulled out a pacifier wrapped in a plastic bag from her pocket. "He won't have to."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"So you'll be here tomorrow Daddy?" Robin smiled at Nikolas as she talked to her dad. They were in their bedroom getting ready for bed when her dad had called. "What time?"

"I should be there around noon. Tell that husband of yours to have my room ready for me." Robert knew from Robin's texts from the burner phone that every room of Wyndamere was under complete surveillance. He would deal with that when he got there. "And give that youngest granddaughter of mine a kiss from Grandpa Robert."

"I will if you give Emma a big kiss from me." Robin laughed as she sat down on the bed. "I love you daddy. See you tomorrow."

"Love you too sweetheart." Robert hung up.

Nikolas put his arm around Robin as she set the phone down on the nightstand next to bed. "I know you miss him but he will be here tomorrow and you two can spend all the time you want together. I'm sure your father will want to explore the grounds and make sure Helena isn't hiding out somewhere on the island."

Robin nodded her head. "And I'm sure Uncle Mac will want to have a family dinner."

"Just tell me what you want and I'll make all the arrangements." Nikolas got up to check on Hope.

"No, Mac will insist on doing it at his house – a family barbecue." Robin laughed. "He loves grilling."

Nikolas picked up Hope and looked down at Robin. "I'm afraid I have to insist that any family gatherings be done here at Wyndamere. I thought you understood that it is too dangerous for you to leave the island right now."

"Shopping yes but my uncle's house…"

Nikolas cut her off, "…isn't safe for you or Hope." The little girl gurgled and Nikolas smiled at her. "See, Hope agrees with me."

Robin gave him a weak smile. "Of course she does." Robin stood up. "Do you mind feeding her while I take my bath? It's been a long day."

"Of course – what do you say Hope?" Nikolas headed towards the bedroom door with the little girl safely held in his arms. "Ready for some formula?"

Robin watched him walk out of the room and then went over to her dresser and pulled some clothes from the dresser, being careful to wrap the burner phone up in them. She grabbed her other phone off the nightstand and headed into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She drew herself a bath and began texting.

 _P – You busy?_

The response came immediately: _I'm never too busy for you. You and Hope doing okay?_

Robin smiled as she sank into her bubble bath. She and Patrick had begun texting each other almost immediately after she had turned on the phone three days ago. It had started out with simple messages at first, feeling each other out, but it didn't take long for them to fall into their old the familiar patter.

 _We're fine. You at home?_

No, hospital. Just got out of surgery.

Emergency? Car accident?

Yes, needed to place a shunt to relieve pressure.

I'm sure you were brilliant.

Of course. So, what are you wearing?

Robin laughed. Patrick knew the only places inside the house safe from Nikolas's prying eyes were the bathrooms and that she had been contacting him during her baths.

 _You know what I'm wearing. You?_

The green scrubs you love.

Robin was getting ready to answer him when another message came through.

 _I miss you Robin. We need to have a serious talk when this is all over._

Tears instantly sprung to Robin's eyes. The friendship that had grown over the past nine months was only the beginning of their reunion and they both knew it.

 _I know and I miss you too._

There was knock on the bathroom door. "Robin, are you hungry? The cook made the most amazing brownies and I have some milk."

Robin took a deep breath. "Of course – I'll be right out."

Robin began typing.

 _I have to go. I love you._

She waited for his response before powering off the phone. She was barely out of the tub before his message came through.

 _I love you too._

Robin smiled, powered off the phone and slipped it into the pocket of her robe. The phone was her salvation, the only link she had to her family. Putting her trust in Nikolas had been mistake but it was one she working on correcting. She had taken photos of everything she could around Wyndamere and sent them to her parents. She had given everyone updates regarding Nikolas's movements and when he was in his office working. Anything that she thought could help she sent.

Robin stared in the mirror. How could she have let Nikolas manipulate and use her this way? Did he love her at all? The sad part was that Robin was certain that he did but his need for power and to steal ELQ far outweighed any feelings he had for her or Hope. He had become ruthless in his pursuits and would use anyone and do anything to get what he wanted. Robin's situation hadn't changed - she was still a prisoner, the same as she had been with Helena and Victor, she just had a nicer cage.

Robin shook her head. The past didn't matter now – all that mattered was guaranteeing Hope and Emma's safety and getting them away from Nikolas. She would do anything for them.

"Robin?"

"Coming Nikolas." She took one last look in the mirror and headed out to see her husband.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Daddy!" Robin happily threw her arms around her father as he got off the launch at Wyndamere.

"Hello sweetheart." Robert hugged his daughter tightly. "Miss me?"

"You know I did." Robin watched as the guard grabbed Robert's backpack. "Emma said you two had a lot of fun together during your visit."

"Yes we did although she misses her parents and her little sister. She told me to give you and Hope hugs and kisses from her." Robert grabbed the pack from the guard and slung it over his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Robin's back as they walked back to the house together. "She tried to get me to do the same with her father but I draw the line at that."

Robin smiled. "I'm sure Patrick appreciates that as much as you do." A sad look crossed her face. "I miss her. The only reason I agreed to this camp is because I knew mom would be there with her."

"It's only another 3 weeks and then she will be home." Robert didn't say out loud what they both knew – Emma was not coming back to Wyndamere. It had taken some discreet legal maneuvers from Alexis and a few friends of the WSB but Patrick had managed to get a petition passed that gave him primary physical custody of Emma. Robin hated being away from her little girl but she knew it was in Emma's best interest to be as far away from Nikolas as possible. The plan was for the papers to be served to Robin the day Emma came home from camp so Nikolas wouldn't have time to fight them.

"I know Dad." Robin hugged her father a little closer as they walked up the path.

"And how is my other beautiful granddaughter?" Patrick had texted Robert his suspicions about Hope and that he didn't want to say a word to Robin until he was sure. Robert was going to work with Georgie on getting the DNA sample of Hope to Frisco so that a new DNA test could be run.

"Perfect of course." Robin giggled. "She was napping or I would have brought her down here with me. Wait until you see her Dad, pictures just don't do her justice. She has the most beautiful brown eyes and the cutest little dimples…"

Robin's voice trailed off and Robert looked at her. "Something wrong sweetheart?"

Robin shook her head. "No, it's nothing. Anyway, she is amazing and I cannot wait for you to get to spend some time with her."

* * *

Georgie and Dillon sat in Patrick's dining room with Patrick going over the plan. "So Uncle Robert is going to work on getting the sample for us?"

"Yes – he got to Wyndamere a few minutes ago and is already trying to figure out how to get it." Patrick held up a box for the couple. "Spare rib?"

Dillon took one from the box. "Georgie and I dropped off your sample to Frisco earlier today so we are good to go as soon as he gets it."

Georgie shook her head at her fiancée and then smiled at Patrick. "He is loving this – says it makes him feel like he is in the middle of a Mission Impossible movie."

"I do remind myself of a young Tom Cruise." Dillon did his best manly pose.

Georgie laughed. "More like a modern day Simon Pegg which, luckily for you, is exactly my type." She leaned over and gave him a kiss before turning her attention back to Patrick. "Have you talked to Jason about this yet?"

"No, I want to wait until we have the test results. The fewer people involved, the less chance that the test will be altered." Patrick didn't think Jason would do anything but he was erring on the side of caution right now.

"And Robin?" Georgie hated going behind her cousin's back. "Have you mentioned anything about this to her?"

"No – I thought about it but Robert and I agreed that it was for the best to keep it to ourselves for now. She has enough to worry about with making sure Nikolas doesn't realize she is on to him." Patrick leaned back in the chair, running his hands through his hair. "She doesn't need to have anything else on her mind."

Georgie thought about what he said. "You're right but he better agree to come to our engagement party next week."

"I don't know, he seems pretty determined to keep Robin at Wyndamere." Patrick didn't want Georgie to get her hopes up.

"Well then I will just have to convince him otherwise. Tomorrow I will go see Robin and Uncle Robert for a visit and to see if my cousin wants to be in my wedding. Surely a member of the bridal party has to be there at the engagement celebration?" Georgie picked up a chicken wing and winked at Patrick. "Right?"

Patrick winked back at her. "Right."

* * *

"Robert, let me help you with your things." Nikolas was waiting at the door for the father-daughter duo as they got to the house.

Robert tossed the dust covered backpack at Nikolas. "Thanks mate. Where do you keep the bourbon?"

Robin laughed. "Come on dad, I'll take you to the bourbon and your granddaughter. Follow me."

Nikolas dusted himself off as Robin led her father into the living room where Hope was sleeping. Robert leaned over the bassinet and made funny faces at the baby girl. "Hello little luv – I'm your Grandpa Robert."

"I have put you in your own wing Robert so you will have plenty of privacy." Nikolas handed the bag off to Albert. "I can take you there if you would like."

"Actually, I was hoping to be near my daughter and granddaughter, maybe even keep Hope in my room and help out with those late night feedings."

"Well, that is a nice offer but…"

"Look Nikolas, can I call you Nikolas?" Robert gave Nikolas a disarming smile. "I missed out on Robin's early years because her mother hid her from me and I was still recovering from cancer when Emma was a baby. I really want the chance to be able to take care of one of my baby girls before it's too late."

Nikolas looked at Robin who threw him a pleading look. Nikolas rolled his eyes and caved. "Alfred, please set up Mr. Scorpio in the room down the hall from Robin and mine's."

"Thank you Nik." Robert smiled down at Hope. "You want to spend the night in Grandpa's room with him?" He reached down and picked the little girl up. She woke up and gave her grandpa a little smile. "Of course you do."

"Alfred, move the bassinet from our room into Robert's room while you are up there." He smiled at Robert. "Hope is spending the night with her grandpa."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Robin smiled at Hope and then at Nikolas. "Could you at least pretend to have a good time?"

Nikolas looked around the Haunted Star at the assembled guests. "I'm just worried that Helena will try something now that we are out in public. I still can't believe I let you and Georgie talk me into this."

"I'm matron of honor – I could hardly miss her engagement party." Robin picked up Hope from her car seat and laid the sleeping little girl on her chest. "Besides – we needed to leave the house next week for our doctor's appointments. Consider this a test run."

Nikolas's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and then at Robin. "I'm sorry – I have to get this. Will you two be alright?"

"Go – we'll be fine." Robin kept the smile on her face until he left the room and then relaxed. She whispered into Hope's ear. "This is getting harder and harder to keep up baby girl."

"What is?" Patrick whispered in Robin's ear before sitting down beside her and Hope at the table.

Robin smiled at Patrick. "Hi – I didn't know you were coming."

Patrick smirked at her. "I kind of had to."

Robin scrunched up her nose at him. "What do you mean…"

Dillon took his fork and gently clinked the champagne glass to get everyone's attention. "I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. Georgie and I are so happy to have everyone here with us to celebrate our engagement. It means the world to us."

Georgie stood up and kissed Dillon. "Yes it does. We have plenty of food, drinks and now," Georgie pointed at the DJ who started the music, "let's dance."

Georgie grabbed Dillon's hand and dragged him out to the floor. Everyone happily watched as the couple held each close and danced with each other. Patrick reached over and patted Hope's back with one hand while he held Robin's hand under the table with the other. "They look so happy."

"A second chance at love will do that to you – makes you appreciate what you have even more." Robin bit her lip and smiled at him.

"Yes it does."

"Would the maid of honor and best man please come to the floor for a dance?" The DJ's announcement broke the moment.

Patrick stood up and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Robin looked up at him in surprise. "You're Dillon's best man?"

Patrick winked at her. "Surprised?" Robin nodded. "Now how about that dance?"

Robin looked around the room for her family. "Hope…"

Patrick interrupted her, "can dance with us – I have room in my arms for both of you." Patrick helped Robin and Hope out of the chair and out onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her and Hope and softly swayed with them as the music started and Blake Shelton began singing 'I Need My Girl'.

By the time they song reached it's first chorus, Patrick was softly stroking Robin's back as she leaned even further into him, her and Hope as close to him as possible. Other couples joined them on floor but they didn't notice.

The music continued and Robin and Patrick were so wrapped up in each other that neither one noticed that Nikolas had finished his call and had come back in the room. Nikolas stood in the corner, glaring at the family as they danced together.

Robin looked up at Patrick as the song ended, tears brimming in her eyes. The two just stared at each other, unsure of what to say when a voice interrupted them. "Do you mind if I dance with my wife and daughter Patrick?"

Patrick could practically feel the anger in Nikolas's voice hit him as the words rolled off his tongue. "Of course not – in fact, why don't I take Hope so you can have a dance alone with Robin?" Patrick reached for the little girl but Nikolas quickly cut him off.

"That won't be necessary – I can take care of both of them." Nikolas pulled Robin into his embrace and wrapped his arms around her and Hope. "Now, if you don't mind?"

"Of course – I will talk to you later." Patrick gave Robin one last smile before walking over to talk to Mac and Felicia.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" Nikolas turned Robin around and didn't even try to hide his anger. The fury in his eyes flared as his grip tightened on Robin's arm.

"Nikolas, it was just a dance. They wanted the maid of honor and best man to dance together – that's all." Robin reached over and took Nikolas's hand to try and calm him down - she didn't like the look in his eyes. "Now, how about that dance you wanted?"

Nikolas's grip loosened and Robin relaxed. He finally smiled at her. "Of course – one dance and then we really need to get going." He gently patted Hope's back. "Hope needs to get to bed."

Robin nodded. "I agree, now dance with me."

Nikolas held Robin and Hope close and the three danced together for one song before Nikolas led her off the floor. They got Hope buckled into her car seat and said their goodbyes before leaving the party.

Patrick was so busy watching Robin and Hope leave that he didn't even notice when Robert walked up to him. Patrick jumped as Robert touched him on the shoulder. "Easy there mate, I just wanted to ask you a question. How much longer until you get those results?" Robert had given the swab from Hope's cheek to Georgie last week.

"Another couple of days – we didn't have a sample from Robin this time so it is taking longer to sort out the different DNA strands." Patrick sighed - he hated waiting because he was certain that he was losing time with his daughter. "Once we prove that Hope is mine, Nikolas loses his leverage and we can get them out of there."

"Not a moment too soon in my opinion. We need to get my daughter and granddaughter away from that bastard as soon as possible." Robert raised his glass to Patrick. "To getting your family back."

Patrick took his glass and tapped Robert's. "To getting all my girls home safe and sound."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Jason paced the penthouse as he waited for Sam to get home. The test results had come in from the lab and he wanted her there with him when he opened them.

He pulled out the envelope and stared at it – unsure of what he wanted the results to say. If Hope was his daughter than Nikolas still had the upper hand but he had a beautiful little girl with a woman he had always loved, even though that love was now of the friendship kind and not romantic. If she wasn't than he could get back ELQ, save Robin and reunite her with the love of her life but lose the little girl he had come to love as his own at the same time. Either way, he lost.

He briefly considered tearing up the results so the truth could never come out but he knew that wasn't fair to him, Robin or Patrick. If Hope wasn't his daughter, he was sure she was Patrick's and Patrick deserved to the chance to be her father. They hadn't got a sample from Patrick so all this test would tell them was if Hope was Jason's or not.

"Jason?" Sam opened the door and walked into their place. She saw that he was holding an envelope and took a deep breath. "Is that the…"

"Yes – I was waiting for you before I opened them." He sat down on the couch and Sam sat down next to him.

Sam reached over and took the envelope from him. She could feel how conflicted he was. "Are you sure you want to open this up? We can still destroy it and keep things the way they are."

"No, we need to know the truth." Jason took the envelope back and opened it up, slowly pulling out the folded paper and reading it. "Son a bitch." He handed the letter to Sam. "She's not mine – Hope isn't my daughter."

Sam wrapped her arms around her husband and attempted to comfort him. "I am so sorry."

"I think we both knew that she wasn't mine." Jason wiped his eyes, trying to keep from getting too upset. Hope was never his and deep inside he had always known that but he still loved the little girl. "We need to tell Patrick so he can get a test done. Once we prove that Hope is his daughter we can help him get them back."

Sam was about to make the call when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and then at Jason. "It's Patrick." She answered the phone. "We were just getting ready to…"

Jason watched Sam's face as she talked on the phone to her ex-boyfriend. "Of course, we'll be right there. See you in a few minutes." Sam turned to her husband. "Patrick needs to see us as soon as possible."

* * *

"Come on in." Patrick swung open the front door and invited Sam and Jason into the house. The couple was surprised to see that they were not alone – Robert, Mac, Frisco, Georgie and Dillon were also present. "Have a seat."

There was only one seat left so Jason sat down in the chair and Sam sat down on his lap. "We need to talk about Hope."

"That's why I called you over here." Patrick took a deep breath. "I know you appreciate the direct approach so I am just going to tell it to you straight – Hope isn't your daughter."

Jason hugged Sam and then looked at Patrick. "We know."

"What do you mean you know?" Robert glared at the man.

"I mean that is what we were going to come over and tell you - we had another DNA test run and we just got the results a little while ago." Jason shook his head. "She's not mine."

Sam looked at Patrick. "You need to get a test run and see if she is yours."

"One step ahead of you there." Robert pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to the couple. "We already had a test run – we had our suspicions as well. She is Patrick's daughter."

Jason read the results and felt his heart break as the final doubts he had were pushed away. Until that moment he had held out a small hope that his results were wrong – now there was no doubt. "Congratulations." Sam rubbed Jason's back. "She is wonderful little girl and you are lucky to be her father."

"Thank you." Patrick felt bad for Jason. The man had gotten attached to Hope, had loved being her father and now he was losing her. "I am sorry for you Jason."

"It's how it should be." Jason took a moment to get his emotions in check and then addressed the group. "So what now?"

"That's actually just what we were discussing. The first thing we need to do is get Robin and Hope away from Nikolas." Robert stood up and smiled at Robin and Patrick's wedding photo on the fireplace mantle. "Robin doesn't know that you are not Hope's father and we can use that to keep them safe. I think we need to keep this from Robin until we have a plan in place to get them away from him."

"We need to tell her – she needs to know what he did." Patrick didn't want his daughter and Robin with Nikolas any longer than possible.

"And she will but we need to be smart about it." Mac stood up and placed a comforting hand on Patrick's shoulder. "Please, trust us. We love them just as much as you do."

Patrick sighed but nodded his head. "Fine – what are you thinking?"

"Tomorrow Robin and Hope are headed to GH for their check-ups." Robert smiled at Patrick. "Here is what I think we should do…"

* * *

Nikolas watched on his phone as everyone left Patrick's house. He saw Georgie hug Patrick and then heard her tell him thank you for all his help planning the wedding but Nikolas didn't buy it for one second – they were on to him and he needed to be prepared for anything.

He hit a button on his phone and the screen changed to the living room where Robin was sitting on the couch reading a book while Hope slept on her chest. It was possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he made a decision. If they were on to him then maybe it was time to cut his losses and start a new life and a new company far from Port Charles. Nikolas picked up his phone and made a call. "Yes, I want you to liquidate all my assets from ELQ and then put all proceeds into my private account in Switzerland. My only requirement is that none of the shares end up with the Quartermaines – spread it out so far and wide that they can never hope to have control of the company again."

Nikolas hung up the phone and smiled. He may have lost ELQ but so would they. He picked up his phone and made another call. "Get the house ready – my wife and I will be moving there shortly. Make sure the nursery is set up and that all my wife's medications are waiting for us when we get there."

Tomorrow Robin and Hope would get their one month check-ups. As soon as they left the hospital, they would board the Cassadine jet and head to Cassadine Island for a new start. There was just one last detail to take care of. "Yes, this is Nikolas Cassadine. My wife and I will be sending someone to pick up Emma tomorrow evening. There is a family emergency and we will need to bring Emma home early." Nikolas listened for a moment. "No, please do not say anything to her – I don't want to upset her. Just make sure she is ready to leave at 5:00 tomorrow."

Nikolas picked the photo of the four of them off his desk and smiled. This was a temporary setback. They would regroup and rebuild in Greece and then come back to Port Charles stronger and happier than ever.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Nikolas sat on the couch watching his wife get Hope ready in their room through the app on his phone. They needed to leave for the hospital shortly and, after that, they were leaving town – Robin just didn't know it yet. Alfred had orders to pack bags for Robin and Hope as soon as the family had left Wyndamere. Emma would be picked up on their way and by morning the family would be settled in their new home on Cassadine Island.

"We need to talk." Nikolas watched as Robert walked into Robin's room as she was getting Hope ready for their doctor's appointments.

"Can it wait Dad? We have to get going or we are going to be late." Robin slipped on a jacket as soon as she finished getting Hope dressed.

She picked up the little girl and headed to the door but her father stopped her. "It's about your husband." Robert dropped his voice to a soft whisper. Nikolas could not hear what he said, just Robin's reaction to it.

Robin stepped back from her father. "Dad, I really don't have time for this. How about we take a walk together after we get back?"

"But sweetheart…"

Robin pushed past her father. "We really have to get going. Why don't you come with us to the hospital?"

"I won't go with you to the hospital but I will ride into town with you – I have a few errands to run." He gently took Hope from Robin. "Let me take me granddaughter for you."

"Dad, I can carry her." Robin wasn't protesting too hard – she was enjoying having her dad around spending time with Hope.

"I never said you couldn't – just that I wanted to. Besides, I enjoy having two beautiful women on my arms." He held up his elbow and Robin linked her arm through it as they walked down the stairs together. Robert was not happy to see Nikolas waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase. "Nikolas."

"Robert." Nikolas nodded his head. "Will you be coming with us to the hospital?"

"No, just to town." Robert raised his eyebrow at the man. "Unless that is a problem for you?"

"Absolutely not – the more the merrier. Shall we?" Nikolas opened the front door and led the group down to the launch.

* * *

"She'll be fine." Robin shook her head at Nikolas as they waited for her doctor to call her in for her appointment.

"I still don't feel comfortable with Jason taking her to the appointment." Nikolas had been surprised when Sam and Jason had met them at the hospital to go with Hope to her check up.

"She is with her dad and the doctor couldn't fit me in at any other time. They offered to let you go with them." Robin was tired of defending her decision to Nikolas. "Can you please pretend to be understanding?"

Nikolas took Robin's hand in his. "I'm sorry – it's just with Helena out there I don't like it."

"Jason will not let anything happen to her, I promise." Robin smiled at him. "Is there something else going on – you seem distracted."

"Just hoping everything goes well with your appointment. If it does, there is something I want to talk to you about." Nikolas stroked Robin's hand.

Robin forced the smile to stay in place. "Really? What?"

"Not until after your appointment." Nikolas leaned over to kiss her when the nurse popped her head out of the door.

"Dr. Scorpio? The doctor will see you now."

Robin stood up quickly, knocking her purse over in the process. She picked it back up and laughed nervously. "I am such a klutz sometimes. Wait for me out here?"

"Of course. I have a few calls to make anyhow." He kissed her on the cheek. "See you in just a little bit."

Robin walked through the door and Nikolas pulled out his phone. It slipped out of his hand and hit the floor, bouncing underneath the chair. He got down on his knees and looked under the chair for it and was surprised to see to cell phones under it. He got both phones and sat back in his chair. "Who do you belong to?"

There was really only one way to find out so Nikolas turned on the phone and smiled at the picture that came up on the screen. It was Emma holding Hope – this was Robin's phone. Nikolas looked at the door and then back at the phone. There was a little envelope down at the bottom of the screen showing that Robin had an unopened message.

Nikolas stared at the phone for a few minutes, debating what he should do. One the one hand, he had a clone of the phone so he could find out what the message was at any time but, on the other hand, he had a strange feeling that this message was important. He debated for few more moments before hitting the button and opening the message.

* * *

Patrick cooed at Hope as he held her in his arms. "We are going to have so much fun together baby girl. I can't wait to show you your first NASCAR race." Jason had brought Hope to Patrick while Robin had her appointment. Robert would be here shortly with Emma and Anna and then the girls would be transported to a safe house.

After the girls were secured, the PCPD would move in to arrest Nikolas for extortion and Robin would finally be safe. The only problem was that Scott was dragging his feet on filing the charges because he wanted to make sure that all their I's were dotted and the T's were crossed. He did not want Nikolas to get off on a technicality.

"Did you get the message to Robin about what we are planning today?" Jason wanted to make sure that Robin didn't get caught in the crossfire of Nikolas's arrest.

"I texted her a little while ago. Nikolas wasn't going into the appointment with her so she can read the message while she is in with the doctor and slip away from Nikolas through the back office door." Patrick smiled at Hope. "And then Mommy and Daddy and you and your big sister can finally be together as a family."

Hope smiled at Patrick who laughed once again, feeling better than he had in years. Jason and Sam took in the scene and smiled at each other. Just then Sam's phone rang and she answered it. "Yes? Great – how long? We'll be waiting." She hung up the phone. "Robert is almost here and wants us to meet him in the back alley. Scott will be here in 15 minutes to arrest Nikolas."

Patrick laid Hope on his chest and headed to the door. "Then let's get going."

* * *

"Everything is ready? Good." Nikolas hung up the phone as Robin walked back into the lobby of the doctor's office. "You ready to go?"

"What about Hope?" Robin was confused – earlier Nikolas was worried about leaving Hope with Jason for even a minute.

"You were right – I was overreacting. She is with her father and I know he will take care of her." Nikolas grabbed Robin's hand. "And I want a little time alone with my wife. I let Jason know that he could bring Hope home to us later this afternoon so why don't we grab a late lunch and enjoy a little alone time."

Robin couldn't help but notice that Nikolas was rushing her out of the hospital. Before she had time to think, they were out of the hospital and in the car. Nikolas ordered the driver to leave before handing Robin a drink. "I take it the appointment went well?"

"Yes, I am healing fine." Robin took a long drink and nervously tapped on the glass. She was getting more and more nervous as the car headed in the opposite direction of the house. "Where are we going – this isn't the way home."

Nikolas smiled as Robin's eyes started to droop. "We aren't going back to Wyndamere Robin." Nikolas put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the phone he had found. "But then again, you weren't planning to come home today at all, were you?"

The world around Robin began spinning. "What did you do?"

"Don't worry – we can talk about all of this later. Right now just get some rest. We have a long trip ahead of us." Nikolas put his arm around Robin and pulled her close. "Just go to sleep."

Robin attempted to pull away but she didn't have a chance. Moments after Nikolas pulled her into his arms, darkness engulfed her.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Hey baby girl, you ready for a family vacation with me, mommy and your sister?" Patrick smiled at Emma as secured Hoped into her car seat.

"What about Nikolas?" Emma was confused about what was going on. One minute she was at camp and the next her Grandma was bringing her home.

"Nikolas has to go away for a while." Sam smiled at the little girl. "But the good news is that you and your mom and your sister are going to move back home with your dad after your trip. Isn't that great news?"

Emma nodded her head excitedly. "The best!"

"Now you need to help Grandma Anna with Hope while mommy and I get our things together. Can you do that for us?" Patrick was grateful that Emma was too young to really question why she was being sent away by her parents. To her this was just an adventure she was going on with her grandma.

"Of course I will daddy." She leaned over to give her dad a kiss and hug before buckling her seat belt. "Ready Grandma Anna?"

Anna smiled from the driver's seat at her granddaughters. "You bet." She turned to Patrick. "You call me the minute you and Robin are together."

"Of course I will." Patrick shut the door and waved to them as they drove out of the alley and onto the street, an unmarked WSB car following them closely.

Anna was taking the girls to a cabin in the woods outside of Port Charles. It was by a lake and had the best security there was since it was a WSB safe house. Robert patted him on the back. "Don't worry, a few more minutes and this will all be over."

"I don't know Robert, I have a bad feeling about this. I haven't heard from Robin yet. Have you?" Robert shook his head. "What if Nikolas found her burner phone?"

"Let's not borrow trouble here – maybe she just hasn't been able to look at it yet. She knows you are sending her the details about what was going on today on that phone." Robert was starting to get nervous but he didn't want Patrick to know that. "Let's go inside and wait in the lobby for her."

Patrick let Robert lead him inside but the feeling of dread he had didn't go away. He couldn't help but feel that something had gone very wrong.

* * *

Nikolas patted Robin down after she passed out to see if she had any kind of tracking device on her and was surprised to find another cell phone in the pocket of her jeans. He shook his head as he realized what had happened: in Robin's rush to get Hope to the doctor she had put the wrong phone in her purse. The phone in her purse was the one she was using to communicate with Robert and Patrick, the phone in her pocket was the one he knew about and had cloned.

Nikolas scrolled through the messages as they drove to the airstrip, fury growing as he realized that Robin had known about his plans for weeks. Not only that, she was planning on leaving him for Patrick. Nikolas glared down at his unconscious wife. "Well Robin, you have certainly gotten better at lying."

Nikolas took a few deep breaths to regain control and made a call. "Have all the shares been sold? And the money transferred to the account in Switzerland? Perfect." He hung up and made another call. "Is Emma ready to go?" He clinched his fist in anger at the response. "Of course, I forgot that my wife had asked her mother to pick Emma up. Thank you."

Nikolas thought for a moment and then lowered the partition between him and the driver. "Change of plans – we are going straight to the airstrip." He raised the glass and made one last call. "Is the plane fueled? Good – we are leaving immediately."

Nikolas stared out the window as they approached the airstrip only minutes later. They pulled up to the plane and, after he threw both of Robin's phones out onto the tarmac, Nikolas carried Robin onto it, carefully buckling her in to a seat. He sat down and called the pilot. "We are not going to Greece, I have a new destination in mind."

Nikolas gave the pilot the new destination and within minutes the plane was in the air. As the plane took off and Nikolas watched Port Charles disappear into the distance he decided that in the end he had most definitely come out on top. The Quartermaines had lost ELQ and Nikolas had destroyed the people who had destroyed his Emily and had enough money to live out the rest of his life in the style to which he was accustomed. Patrick, the arrogant son of a bitch, had lost Robin while Nikolas was heading off to start a new life with her.

Nikolas smiled at Robin one last time before closing his eyes, feeling the best he had all day. After all, he was a Cassadine and he had once again proved that Cassadines don't lose.

* * *

"I thought you said they were in Robin's doctor's office." Scott stormed over to the group as they sat in the lobby waiting for Robin.

"They were supposed to be." Patrick looked at Robert. "She doesn't have Hope and she wouldn't leave here without her."

"Well the nurse says that Nikolas and Robin left over a half hour ago so where are they?" Scott was not happy that Cassadine may have slipped out of their hands.

"The phone – Robert the GPS on the phone." Patrick looked over to see Robert already on his phone call Frisco.

"We need to know where Robin's phone is right now!" Robert kicked the wall as he got the last answer he wanted. "Are you sure? Damn it!"

"No," Patrick fell back against the wall, "Robert, tell me he didn't…"

"Robin's phone is at an airstrip on the outskirts of town and it is not moving." Robert walked over and put his hand on Patrick's shoulder. "That airstrip housed the Cassadine jet. Frisco has men on the way there right now. We'll get her back. No matter what it takes, we will get her back."

Patrick just slid down the wall, tears flowing down his face. She was gone - all their planning and still Nikolas had gotten away with Robin.

He dried his eyes and stood up. No, they had come too close to lose her now. Patrick would get her back and, once he did, he was never letting Robin go again.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Robin opened her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. How long had she been asleep? Where was she? She heard the lock clicking on the door and sat up on the bed.

"Rise and shine." Nikolas smiled at Robin as he entered her room and set down the tray carrying her supper and protocol. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Where's Hope?" Robin looked around for a bassinet but didn't see one.

"Hope is with her father." Nikolas spoke while setting up dinner on the table in her room. "We needed to have a little alone time."

"Where are we?" Robin didn't recognize anything in the room or outside the window.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we have a fresh start to our marriage – no more lies." Nikolas pulled out the chair. "I'm sure you must be starving."

Robin sat down in the chair and allowed Nikolas to scoot her in. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Nikolas sat down and began eating. "We didn't have a lot to choose from so I hope you like it."

Robin took a bite of her chicken. "It's fine." She bit her lip and looked at Nikolas. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Nikolas was focused on his food – he was starving.

"ELQ, Hope, Jason – take your pick. How could you do this to Emily's family?" Robin couldn't figure out why Nikolas was behaving this way.

Nikolas gave a short laugh. "Her family? Those people never cared about her, never loved her the way they should have." Nikolas stared Robin straight in the eyes. "Do you know how many nights I watched her stay up studying, wearing herself out, trying to be the best doctor she could so that they would be proud of her?"

"Emily wanted to be a doctor and she wanted her parents to be proud of her – there is nothing wrong with that. Monica and Alan loved Emily so much…"

"Really?" Nikolas threw his fork down on the plate. "If they loved her so much than why did they allow her to get involved with Sonny Corinthos? Why did they allow her to still be in touch with her mobster brother?"

"Emily was an adult who made her own decisions. She chose to get involved with Sonny and she loved her brother very much. There are times when she was the only one to get through to him. He was devastated when she died." Robin could understand his hatred of Jason but Monica and Alan didn't deserve it.

"She died because of Jason. Diego targeted her to hurt him." Nikolas's teeth were clenched so tight that Robin thought he might crack a tooth. "Emily would still be alive today if the Quartermaines had protected her over their brain damaged son. You should be glad he isn't Hope's father."

This time it was Robin who dropped her fork. "What?"

"Oh that's right, you didn't know that yet." Nikolas picked up his fork again. "Although you probably were starting to wonder – I mean she really doesn't look like Jason, does she?"

Robin began to softly cry. "She's Patrick's isn't she?" Nikolas nodded as he ate his dinner. "How?"

"Long story short – grandmother." Nikolas continued eating. "That isn't important now. What is important is rebuilding this marriage so we can be a united front when we go home and get custody of the girls."

"This marriage is over. It was built on threats and lies, not love. You made me believe that the only way to protect my girls was to be with you when the truth was you were who we needed protection from." Robin reached for her protocol. "I am not your wife anymore – I am your hostage and we both know it."

Nikolas wiped his face with his napkin and stood up. "I'm sorry that you feel that way but I know we can find a way to work through this. I love you Robin and I love our family. In time you will see I am right and, when you do, we will go home and be with the girls."

"Just let me go home Nikolas. You have what you want – you took ELQ from the Quartermaines and you got your revenge. Take the money and let me go home. Get Spencer from boarding school and build a new life for yourselves but let me get back to mine." Robin couldn't understand why Nikolas was so intent on keeping her as his wife.

"You showed me I could be happy again Robin, fall in love again. You are beautiful, smart, caring and a wonderful mother. I would be a fool to let you go." Nikolas opened the door and a guard came into the room and took their dishes. Nikolas smiled at Robin once more and followed the guard out the door. "Good night."

* * *

Patrick paced the floor of Mac's house as Mac, Robert and Frisco went over Nikolas's assets. "Cassadine Island is too obvious – he wouldn't go there knowing we are looking for him."

Frisco nodded his head in agreement with his old friend. "But that still doesn't narrow it down. There are dozens of places all over the world where Nikolas could have gone into hiding."

"Did you try Spencer's boarding school?" The men looked at Patrick in surprise. "Maybe Nikolas will try to bring his son to be with them?"

Robert couldn't help but smile at the man – Patrick had learned a few tricks over the past few years. "That is not a bad idea."

"I'll get right on it." Frisco pulled out his phone and made the call.

Suddenly the front door flew open and Jason came running through it. "We need to talk."

"What is it?" Patrick didn't like the look on Jason's face – something had happened.

"Nikolas's head of acquisitions at Cassadine Industries called my mom last night and offered to sell her all the ELQ stock Nikolas had acquired."

"Why?" Mac didn't understand - they all knew that Nikolas had targeted ELQ for a takeover.

"Nikolas wanted to sell all the shares he had acquired. The man said didn't know what brought about Nikolas's change of heart but he suspected that Nikolas had obtained those shares through some not so legal dealings and he didn't want to be a part of it. He agreed to sell the shares back to Monika." Jason sat down on the couch. "She and Michael put the money together and wired it to one of Nikolas's accounts a few hours ago. He just delivered all the stocks to the house – we have full control of ELQ once again."

"And Nikolas has more than enough money to disappear." Robert shook his head. "Where was the money sent?"

"To an account in Switzerland which means we cannot find out how he is accessing it or from where." Jason had already thought of that. "I'm sorry – I had no idea what was going on or I would have made sure you guys knew about it."

"I believe you Jason." Patrick had not always liked Jason but he knew that Jason would never willingly put Robin in harm's way. "What do we do now?"

"We put the tail on Spencer and we put out an international APB on Nikolas. We make it clear that he has a hostage and is dangerous." Robert looked at Patrick. "We saved her before and we will do it again. Robin is coming home to you and your girls, I promise."

Patrick nodded and walked over to a picture Mac had on the end table of Robin, Hope and Emma together at the hospital. He hugged it close to him. Robert was right – Robin was coming home and they would be a family once again.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Patrick was lying on the couch at Mac's house, trying to force himself into a nap. He needed to get a little sleep if he was to think clearly and help bring Robin home. He closed his eyes and was just about out when his phone rang. Groaning, he opened his eyes and answered the phone. "Dr. Drake."

"How are the girls?"

Patrick bolted upright and jumped off the couch. "You son of a bitch! Where's Robin?"

"Robin and I are taking some time away to work on our marriage but I want her to know that her daughters are doing okay." Nikolas stared at the computer, watching the clock closely. He knew Patrick's phone was tapped and he didn't want to lead Robin's family to their current location – at least not yet. "So how are Hope and Emma?"

Patrick ran into the den where Robert and Mac were going over some notes and put the phone on speaker before setting it down on the desk. "They are fine and someplace you will never find them. This is over Nikolas – let Robin go."

"And give up the best wife I could hope to have? I'm not you Patrick – I'm not foolish enough to lose someone so special." Nikolas knew that Patrick had put him on speaker phone, he could hear papers rustling in the background. "Right Mac?"

Mac sighed. "Let Robin come home Nikolas."

"I'll think about it. Like I said, Robin and I need to work on our marriage." Nikolas knew his time was running short so he decided to throw one last thing at Patrick. "I do want to make one thing clear to you Patrick – even if Robin comes home to Port Charles without me, I will never give her a divorce."

Patrick heard the connection cutoff. "Nikolas!" He picked up the phone and threw it across the room. "Damn it!"

Robert walked calmly over to the phone and picked it back up, grateful it wasn't broken. "Careful there son – he might call back."

"I'm sorry it's just," Patrick shook his head as he took his phone back, "why is he doing this? His plan was to get ELQ but he abandoned that plan when he left Port Charles. Robin was just supposed to be a means to an end, she was never the goal."

"I think that may have changed, especially since Nikolas lost ELQ. I think he may have a new goal now." Robert was certain the Nikolas had something else planned for Robin.

"But why?"

"Because he's in love with her." Mac walked over to Patrick. "A part of him has always loved Robin."

"But Emily is the love of his life." Patrick didn't want to believe that Nikolas was in love with Robin.

"And he can never be with her again." Mac went over to the window and watched Felicia as she worked in her flower bed. She was tidying up a few things before going to spend time with Anna and the girls at the cabin. "Patrick, were you and Emily ever involved? Before Robin of course."

"No, I mean we had a date but it didn't go anywhere. She started dating Sonny right after it and I was fighting my feelings for Robin." Patrick shook his head. "That was years ago – why would it matter now?"

"Maybe he wants to get back at you for that?" Mac was grasping at straws.

"Or maybe this is his way of making sure you never hurt Robin again." Robert turned his steely gaze towards Patrick. "Let's face it Drake, you don't have the best track record when it comes to my daughter. You cheated on her, ignored her pleas for help, divorced her without a second thought and have spent years hurting her, intentional or not. Maybe he thinks he is protecting her from the inevitable heartache you are going to bring her."

"I love Robin. I know I have made my mistakes but, if we are talking about pain caused, I have nothing on you Robert. You abandoned her and let her think you had been murdered. For fifteen years you let your daughter grieve for you." Patrick was tired and angry so the words flew out without hesitation. "I made mistakes and I have never denied that but I have worked very hard to be here for Robin and help her recover from her ordeal. You took off on another mission."

Robert crossed the room to attack Patrick but Mac got between the two men. "Enough! This is not helping Robin. The truth is that it doesn't matter why Nikolas is doing this. We need to figure out where she is and how to get her home. We'll sort the rest of it out after that." He turned to Patrick. "Go up to the guest room and try to get a little rest – we need clear heads if we are going to come up with a coherent plan."

Patrick didn't say another word, he just grabbed his phone and left the room. Mac turned to his brother. "And you – attacking Patrick isn't doing anyone any good. Do you think he isn't torn apart every day by his guilt? He loves Robin and it is killing him that his inaction put this whole nightmare in motion so back off." Mac walked back over to his desk and sat down. "You were planning to go to the cabin and check on the girls so go do that. I'll check with Frisco and see if they were able to trace the call although I am certain that they couldn't – Nikolas is too smart to make a call if he thought it could lead us to him."

"I'll call you when I get there." Robert knew his brother was right but it didn't make things any easier. Robert stormed out of the room, almost running over his sister-in-law in the process. "Sorry Felicia."

"It's okay." She walked into the room and over to the desk, wrapping her arms around Mac's neck and kissing his cheek. "Any news?"

"Nikolas called Patrick." Mac turned around and saw the shocked look on his wife's face. He pulled her into his lap and held her close. "He told Patrick that he and Robin were working on their marriage and that…"

"Mac, what is it?" Felicia could see there something else going on.

"He said that even if Robin comes back to Port Charles without him, he would never give her a divorce." Mac held Felicia closer. "He's not going to let her go, not without a fight."

* * *

Nikolas smiled as he walked into the room. "I'll give you an A for effort Britt, too bad you couldn't get in touch with Patrick."

Britt glared at Nikolas as she sat on her cot in the lab. She had almost made it to New York when one of Nikolas's men had caught up to her at a rest area. Britt had made the mistake of calling her mother and telling her where she was and Obrecht had immediately told Nikolas. "He needs to know that that little girl is his."

"And he does." Nikolas laughed at the look of shock that came over her face. "No, I didn't tell him but he figured it out anyhow."

"So why am I here? The truth is out – there is no reason to keep me locked up." Britt began pleading with Nikolas. "Please, let me go and I will stay far away from Port Charles. I will go to another country and you will never hear from me again."

"I'm not done with you yet. Robin and I are here working on our marriage." Nikolas glared at Britt. "You will stay here to be her personal physician. It has only been a month since she gave birth and I want her to have the best care possible. Your first appointment will be tomorrow. All her medical records are on the table for you to review." Nikolas headed to the door. "We will see you tomorrow Dr. Westbourne."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"You ready to go?" Nikolas walked into Robin's room the next morning with a box in his hand. "I know we don't have an appointment per se, but I don't want to keep the doctor waiting too long."

Robin sat at the desk in the pair of sweats and a t-shirt she had found in the dresser. She had only had Hope a month ago and was still trying to get back into shape. "I just saw the doctor yesterday and she gave me a clean bill of health."

"This is a first appointment." Nikolas nodded at her outfit. "Are the clothes here the wrong size?"

"I am still not back to the weight I was before I got…," Robin stopped for a second and considered what she wanted to say, "before Hope."

Nikolas walked over and hugged her. "You know I don't care how much you weigh – just as long as you are healthy." He pulled back and handed Robin the box. "For you."

Robin took the box warily and sat down on the bed. She slowly took off the wrapping paper and opened the box. She stared inside the box for a moment before pulling a book out of it. "18th Century French Fairy Tales."

"It's the companion volume to the one I gave you in the hospital." Robin continued to stare at the book. "You know, after Tony held you hostage with Michael and you got pneumonia?"

Robin didn't look up. "I remember."

"I knew you would." Nikolas wrapped his arm around her. "I think it would be great if we could teach our girls French. I think of it as our language, the one that brought us together all those years ago."

"Helping you recover from the stroke." Robin remembered getting to know that Nikolas very well but that man didn't exist anymore.

"The language of love – appropriate for us, don't you think?" Nikolas stood up as Robin shook her head. "Now we need to get going."

Nikolas held out his hand and Robin took it, knowing she really didn't have a choice. She left the book on the bed and followed Nikolas out the room and the down the hall, trying to take in everything she could as they headed towards the doctor's office. They reached an elevator at the end of the hall and Nikolas led her onto it. "I'm sorry but this is the only way to get to the lab."

After a short ride down, the doors opened into a grey basement. There was a door directly across from the elevator and Nikolas walked over to it and placed his thumb against the sensor next to the knob. The door opened and Nikolas gestured for Robin enter the room. She stepped through the doorway and saw a woman sitting at a computer. "Britt?"

Britt looked up at her as Nikolas followed Robin into the room. "Dr. Westbourne has agreed to be your new doctor. I will give you ladies a little time together to do the exam and I will be back so we can discuss a few things." Nikolas backed out of the room and the door slammed shut behind him.

Robin sat down in a chair as Britt walked over to Robin. "I am so sorry Robin."

Robin felt a wave of dizziness wash over her as a memory hit her.

 _ **Flashback**_

"It is a very simple procedure my dear and I have been told that Dr. Westbourne is tops in her field." Helena stood over Robin as she lay on a bed.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Robin couldn't understand – she had done everything she was told.

"You misunderstand little bird – I am doing this for you. I am giving you a wonderful gift." Helena looked at Britt. "I expect you to be at your best – no mistakes will be tolerated."

"I understand." Britt walked over and injected something into Robin's IV. "You will begin to feel a little sleepy."

Robin's eyes began to close as the drug took affect. Helena headed towards the door. "We will be watching you Dr. Westbourne."

Britt sighed and looked at Robin. "I am so sorry Robin."

Helena opened the door and walked out it. Robin could see someone else waiting on the other side of the door. It took a moment but she finally realized who it was. "Nikolas?"

Nikolas's head popped up at Robin's voice but he didn't move to help her.

"Nikolas!" Robin knew he could hear her. Her last thought before everything went dark was why wasn't he helping her?

 _ **End Flashback**_

"You did the implantation. You made sure it was Patrick's baby." Robin felt a combination of anger and gratitude towards the woman. She knew that Britt really didn't have any choice but to do the implantation and at least the woman had been able to insure that Hope was Patrick's.

"It at least made what I was doing somewhat forgivable." Britt sat down next to Robin. "Helena had briefly thought about implanting you with someone else's embryo."

"Who's?" Robin couldn't even begin to wrap her mind around Helena's reasoning.

"Stavros and Lulu's." The look of terror that crossed Robin's face was unmistakable. "She decided that you weren't a viable option because of your, uh, medical history."

"You mean the fact that there was a less than 2% chance that I could have passed HIV on to the baby." Robin shook her head. "Thank God."

"Robin, I really tried to do the best I could by you and Patrick." Britt stood up and paced the room. "I tried to get back to Port Charles to tell Patrick what was going on but, thanks to my mother, Nikolas caught me before I could make it there. On the plus side, he did tell me that Patrick knows Hope is his."

Robin laughed softly. "He knows?" Britt nodded and Robin smiled, tears of joy filling her eyes. "He knows."

Britt was about to say something else when the door opened and Nikolas walked through. "I hate to cut this conversation short but I have a meeting to attend and I was really hoping that you had a timeline ready."

Robin's nervousness reappeared at Nikolas's words. "Timeline for what?"

Nikolas smiled at her. "For us to have a child of our own."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Robin's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. "Nikolas…"

"I'm not talking about today or even in the next couple of months. We need time to work on our marriage and to spend with the girls before bringing another child in to the picture." Britt noticed what Nikolas didn't – that Robin visibly relaxed at his words. "But we need to be planning so we can be sure that Robin is in the best health possible before she gets pregnant."

Britt looked at Nikolas. "Normally I would advise waiting until at least six weeks post-partum before even attempting to get pregnant again but given what Robin has been through over the past few years, as well as her HIV status, I would like to extend that timeline to nine months."

"Okay – that sounds great. Hope will be a little over a year and half then and it will give us plenty of time to deal with our marital issues. Thank you Britt." Nikolas stood up and put out his hand, his way of signifying that the appointment was over.

Robin stood up at the same time as Britt and smiled at the doctor. "Yes Britt, thank you." Robin was relieved that Britt had bought her another eight months to get away from Nikolas.

Nikolas led Robin back to the elevator and they rode up in silence. He then led Robin to her room. "I need to get going for a meeting but I will have lunch brought to you at noon and then we can have dinner together." Nikolas kissed Robin on the cheek. "I will see you later."

Robin watched Nikolas leave and heard the lock click into place. She went over to the window and tried once again to figure out where she was but all she saw was trees. She yawned, the morning had been an emotional roller coaster for her, and went to her bed to lie down and think for a little while. She didn't know how yet but she would find a way to escape from Nikolas and get home to Patrick and their girls.

* * *

"Thank you for flying here to meet with me – I know you, just like me, want what is best for Robin." Nikolas took a chair in the man's office as he spoke to him. "Do you get back to Port Charles often?"

"No, I have actively avoided the place since I took full custody of my daughter." Nikolas looked at him curiously. "Too many bad memories. But you are right, I will do anything to help Robin."

"Patrick has not taken the news of our marriage well. I just want to find someplace for Robin and I to build a new life with the girls and I know that you have houses all over the world. I am interested in buying one." Nikolas pulled out a piece of paper. "Specifically this property in Canada."

"Close to home but still far enough away to have your own life – I can understand that." The man looked at the numbers under the print out of the house. "What is this?"

"My offer." Nikolas leaned back in his chair. "What do you say?"

The man studied Nikolas closely. Something about this whole deal wasn't making sense – Nikolas was offering more than double what the property was worth and why come to him? There was certainly no love lost between the two men. He made a mental note to call Patrick after Nikolas left his office. "I say we have a deal."

"Great – the money will be transferred to your account immediately," Nikolas pulled out his phone and pushed a few buttons, "and I expect the deed to be signed over to me by tonight."

"Of course Nikolas." He stood up and put out his hand. "I will have it sent to…"

"Cassadine Industries corporate offices in Greece will do." Nikolas stood up and shook his hand. "It was nice doing business with you Mr. Jacks."

Jax smiled at Nikolas. "You too, Mr. Cassadine."

* * *

"Good evening Robin. Did you have a good day?" Nikolas walked in the door as he had the night before, carrying the tray with dinner and Robin's protocol with him.

"Did you know?" The visit to the lab had brought back the rest of Robin's memories. The months of torture at Helena's hands: being kept away from her daughter, shown pictures of her family moving on without her and the joy Helena got from the pain it caused her. Last, but most important, she remembered Nikolas visiting her after Hope was created. "Did you know she was Patrick's all along?"

"We said the truth from here on out and that is what I am giving you." Nikolas set the tray down and began setting up their dinner. "No, Helena and I both truly thought that Britt had used Jason's sample to create the embryo. We only discovered the truth after Hope was born. The only reason Britt was granted forgiveness was because it didn't interrupt our plans. It really is fortunate that you and Patrick both have dark hair and eyes."

"So you were willing to use me to further your own agenda?" Robin didn't hide her tears. "You were supposed to be my friend Nikolas. One of my oldest and dearest friends – how could you do that to me?"

Nikolas sat down at the table and sighed. "I knew we would have to have this conversation sooner or later if we are to have a successful marriage." He poured them each a glass of wine and gestured for Robin to sit down.

Nikolas waited until Robin was seated before he spoke again. "I never wanted to hurt you Robin. I can remember a time when having Jason's baby would have made you happy."

"That was years ago, before I found Patrick." Robin couldn't believe he was trying to justify his decision. "You knew I was being kept away from my daughter, my little girl and you did nothing to stop it."

"I did what I thought was best for everyone involved. I know you wanted another child and I wanted ELQ – two birds, one stone. I always planned to bring you home to Emma and Hope so you could raise your girls and finally have the family you always wanted." Nikolas took a bite of his food. "I already had a plan in motion so that we could be together as a family after I had secured the ELQ stocks. Once your parents brought you home I just had to tweak the plan."

"So you planned all along to bring me home to Port Charles?" Robin couldn't believe a word he said anymore.

Nikolas relaxed – she was finally understanding. "Yes, I didn't want to keep you away from Emma any longer than necessary." He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "You understand, don't you? It's finally clear to you?"

Robin nodded her head before starting in on her dinner. "Crystal clear."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

The rest of their dinner had been quiet. Robin was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Nikolas had done this to her and Nikolas was relieved that Robin knew the truth now. They finished eating and Nikolas bid her good night with a soft kiss and a promise that tomorrow they would really begin to work on their marriage.

Robin sat on the bed and tried to figure out her next move. She didn't have the luxury of anger or hurt at the moment – she needed to be smart. Nikolas had told her that he wanted to go back to Port Charles and raise their family there. Maybe it was time to make him believe that she wanted the same thing.

* * *

"Thank you Jax, I appreciate the call." Patrick hung up the phone and looked at Robert. "Nikolas just bought a piece of property in Canada from Jax. He is emailing me the specifics as we speak."

"Where did they meet?" Robert was hoping that this was the break they were looking for.

"Near Niagara Falls. Jax said that Nikolas flew in on a helicopter and he has no idea where Nikolas is right now." Patrick sat down on the couch, running his hands through his hair. "What do you think?"

"I think it is a little too easy that Nikolas contacted Jax of all people. But then again, maybe Nikolas is counting on that." Robert shook his head. "I just don't know."

"What did Frisco say about the APB? Have they had any leads there?" Patrick knew that Robert was talking to Frisco while he was talking to Jax.

"We've hit a bit of snag – technically, the worst crime that Nikolas can be charged with at the moment is securities fraud. The truth is that, even though Frisco is the chief, he still has people to answer to and they feel that Nikolas is not that great a threat - especially when you compare him to his grandmother or uncle." Robert hated that they couldn't use the WSB they way that he wanted to.

"What about kidnapping?" They all knew Robin had not left her children willingly.

"We don't have any evidence to support our theory that Robin was kidnapped." Robert sat down next to Patrick. "As far as the police and WSB are concerned, Robin left with her husband willingly for a romantic getaway and we have no evidence to prove otherwise." Patrick glared at Robert. "We know it's not true but we cannot prove it."

Patrick's shoulder drooped in defeat. Unfortunately, he knew that Robert was right. "So what do we do now?"

"I am going to take my little brother and go to the property in Canada. You go visit your daughters and we will figure out our next move once we have a little more information." Robert stood up and walked to the door. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at Patrick. "Have a little faith – Robin is coming home to you. Until she does, you need to take care of my granddaughters."

"I will Robert. Have a safe trip." Patrick stood up and headed towards him room to pack a bag.

"You too Drake."

* * *

"Let's go." Robin was just about asleep when the door to her room flew open and a guard came in. "Your things will be sent to you."

Robin jumped out of the bed and looked at the man in confusion. "I don't understand…"

"We're going to our new place." Nikolas shot the man a look of anger for having upset Robin. Nikolas would deal with him later. He held out his hand. "Please?"

Robin took a deep breath and forced herself to smile at him. "Of course."

Robin followed him down the hall and outside. Within minutes they were seated side by side in the car and headed away from their house. "Where are we going?"

"I wish I could trust you enough to tell you but…"

"It's okay – I understand." Robin looked out the window into the dark. "I just hope that we have a great kitchen. I miss cooking. Have I ever made you my Chicken Marsala?"

"No you haven't." Nikolas was watching Robin closely.

"I'll give the cook the recipe so we can see if I have everything I need to make it." Robin looked back at Nikolas. "I can understand why you don't trust me and that is okay – I still have some trust issues with you too."

"Robin…"

"You said what you had to say earlier – now it's my turn." Robin took his hand in hers. "I am not going to lie and say it doesn't hurt that you allowed Helena to use me," she looked away, "the way she did but I also know that you truly thought you were doing what was best for all of us and, when I think about Hope, I can't be too angry. I may hate how she was conceived but I love her and I wouldn't trade her for anything."

"I think you are just telling me what I want to hear." Nikolas refused to get his hopes up too high.

"I'm not saying we don't have a lot to work through – I'm just saying that I am willing to try. I took my wedding vows seriously and the truth is I do love you and that is why I married you. You are just going to have to prove to me that I can trust you again and there will be no more talk of another child until I do. Understand?"

Nikolas nodded. He didn't like it but he understood where she was coming from and was just happy that she was agreeing to work on their marriage. "Of course, I guess I was getting a little ahead of myself."

"Yes but at least you were honest about it and it came from a good place." Robin yawned. "Are we going to be in the car for much longer?"

"About an hour and then we will board a helicopter that will take us to our final destination."

"Okay – I am going to try and take a short nap before we get to the air field." Robin closed her eyes and relaxed into her seat. "Wake me when we get the helicopter." She yawned one last time, leaned her head on his shoulder and appeared to drift off to sleep.

Nikolas wrapped his arm around her and slowly began rubbing her arm. It wasn't much but it was a start.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"Daddy – is it okay if I go down to the woods and fill the birdfeeder?" Emma loved her Grandma and sister but she needed to go outside. "I won't go any farther than the edge of the woods – I promise."

Patrick was sitting at a picnic table in the back yard holding Hope and hesitated. The reason that this safe house was perfect for them is that there weren't cameras or guards all over the place. Emma was smart and she would have figured out in five seconds flat that something was wrong if she saw all that. Instead there was a secure fence with cameras surrounding the perimeter of the property, about a three mile radius around the cabin, far enough away that Emma didn't have to see it but still keeping them safe. The cameras were being monitored by a private security firm that Jason had hired to help them out. "Okay but do not go into the woods – promise?"

Emma began jumping up and down in excitement. "I promise Daddy!" She grabbed the food and ran down to the feeder. She was almost there when she heard her sister start to cry.

"Emma – your sister needs her diaper changed. You can feed the birds later." Patrick headed towards the cabin but Emma stayed right where she was.

"But Daddy, this is the same as our backyard at home and you let me stay out there by myself." Emma really didn't see the difference.

"There are not animals in our backyard – there are in the woods." Patrick's voice got stern. "Emma Grace – get up here now or you won't get to do it at all."

Emma's lower lip jutted out as she stomped her way back up to the house. "Okay Daddy."

"Stop pouting – it's lunchtime anyway so we can come back out after you have eaten and maybe laid down for a little bit. Now, let's go see what Grandma whipped up for lunch." Patrick smiled at his oldest daughter while cradling his youngest in his arms. All that was missing was Robin for this to be a perfect moment.

"If Grandma is making lunch let's hope it's sandwiches." Emma walked into the house with her father and sister close behind.

* * *

Nikolas sat at the kitchen table and watched Robin as she bounced around the kitchen making lunch. Finally satisfied with the dish, she took the plates off the counter and moved them to the table and joined him. "I hope a salad with some grilled chicken sounds good because that is what I made."

"That sounds great. I forgot about how much you cooked when you were in Paris." Nikolas had gone to visit Robin on several occasions when she was in medical school. He took a bite and moaned in appreciation. "Although it seems your skills have improved greatly."

"Thank you." Robin dug into her food. "I know you have a chef but I love to cook and this helps me feel a little more at home here. I was thinking Beef Bourguignon for supper tonight but I am missing a few key ingredients."

"Just make a list of what you need and I will have one of the guards go to the store and get it for you." Nikolas wasn't even close to letting Robin go outside.

"Sounds great. I'll put it together and have it ready for him early this afternoon." Robin ate some more of her salad before speaking again. "Do you have any movies? I would love to spend the afternoon curled up on the couch watching some old movies today."

"That sounds wonderful. In fact, the TV has an internet connection and access to several streaming sites so I am sure we can find something to watch. Did you any particular movie in mind?" Nikolas was enjoying this - having a normal conversation with his wife.

"Notorious – I'm in a Cary Grant kind of mood." Robin laughed. "Maybe the Philadelphia Story too."

"You are in luck – those are two of my favorites as well so we won't have to look very far." Robin looked at him curiously. "They are part of the Blu-Ray collection I have here at the house. Why don't we finish lunch and I will get the first movie set up while you put together your list?"

"Sounds perfect." Robin smiled contentedly at her nearly empty plate. "I'm stuffed." She stood up and picked up the dirty dish. "Are you done?"

Nikolas handed her the plate. "Thank you." He stood up and followed her to the sink. "Why don't you let the maid clean up the dishes so you can get started on that list? The sooner you get it done, the sooner we can start our movie." He ran his hands down her arms, helping her place the dishes in the sink. Nikolas then turned Robin around and kissed her. "I can't think of any place better to be today than sitting on the couch with you in my arms."

Robin smiled at him. "Then you better let me get to making my list. See you in a few minutes." Robin gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't start without me."

"I won't." Nikolas left the kitchen and Robin waited until he was completely out of view before she relaxed.

Robin grabbed a pen and paper from the counter and began writing her list – got to keep up appearances – while making some mental notes for herself. She now had confirmation that the house had internet access - she just had to figure out where there was a computer so she could access it and get a message out to her family.

But before she could do that she needed to know where she was. How? Robin smiled as a thought occurred to her. She was making a special supper for her husband tonight and a special supper certainly deserves a special wine. Robin had spent a little time with Patrick visiting various wineries in the New York area, wines that would not be available anywhere else. She just needed to pick the right one and see if they were able to get it. If so, she knew she was close to home. If not…

Robin couldn't think about that right now. Nikolas would want to be close to the girls so he could grab them if necessary. She considered her choices and made the final entry on the grocery list.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"This is a wonderful dinner Robin." Nikolas took a sip of the wine and smiled at her. "I could definitely get used to this."

"Thank you." Robin took another bite of her salad. "And thank you for getting me all the ingredients – I really do appreciate it."

"But…" Nikolas could sense there was something on her mind.

"You know me too well. I miss my girls. How long until we can head back to Port Charles and see them?" Robin knew she was pushing her luck but it was at least worth an attempt. "I have already agreed to work on our marriage."

"Yes but you may just be telling me what I want to hear." Nikolas reached over the table and took Robin's hand in his, playing with her wedding ring. "Are you going to tell me that you don't have feelings for Patrick?"

"No because that would be a lie and we promised not to lie to each other again." Robin squeezed his hand. "I will always love Patrick but I love you too."

"Fair enough – have you forgiven me yet for my part in Hope's conception?" Nikolas watched her closely.

Robin paused before answering. "No - but I am working on it. Nikolas you used my body to get what you want – that pain is not going to go away overnight."

Nikolas relaxed – that was as truthful an answer as he could have hoped for. "Thank you for being honest with me."

He stood up and offered Robin his hand. "The staff will clean up dinner. Why don't you come with me – there is something I want to show you."

Robin took his hand and let him lead her into the living room. She sat down on the couch and Nikolas handed her a tablet. He pushed the power button and a picture popped up on screen of her family. Emma was sitting at a picnic table drawing while Patrick fed Hope. Robin gently touched the screen. "My babies."

Nikolas wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Our girls are safe with their dad right now but we will all be back together soon – I promise."

Tears flowed freely down Robin's cheeks. "Thank you for letting me see them." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "It means the world to me."

He rubbed her arm and kissed the top of her head. "I would do anything for you Robin – don't ever forget that."

Robin couldn't help but feel a slight chill at his words. She didn't know what Nikolas was planning but she had a feeling that, whatever it was, it wasn't good for Patrick.

* * *

Frisco used his binoculars to inspect the property. "I don't know if they are in there or not – this place is more heavily guarded than Fort Knox."

"And Nikolas probably isn't going to let her take a stroll outside anytime soon." Robert sighed and pulled out his phone. "Mac, has Spinelli had any luck with hacking into Cassadine Industries?" Robert was hoping that they might be able to trace Nikolas's email correspondences back to where he was holed up with Robin.

"Not yet." Mac waved at Felicia as she pointed at her watch. They still had to pick Georgie and Dillon before they headed up to the cabin. "Spinelli is working on it but Nikolas is very paranoid about his corporate secrets. Spinelli said he has never seen security like that before."

"Damn it." Frisco looked at Robert who shook his head. "Well, give my granddaughters a kiss for me when you see them. How long are you staying?"

"I'm going to stay for a couple of days and then Patrick, Anna and I will be heading back here." Mac didn't want Emma to have even a clue that Robin had been kidnapped so nothing was being discussed in front of her. They needed to keep up the illusion that Robin and Nikolas were on their honeymoon and would be home any day now. "While I am gone I am having the security system here updated and the WSB has been kind enough to give me a new computer with access to the WSB server – thank Frisco for that. I also checked in with the person hired to tail Spencer."

"And?" Robert was hoping for a break.

"Nothing. Spencer has not had any calls or e-mails from his father in weeks. The boy is a bit of a spoiled brat and decided to stop speaking to his father until he could come home. Nikolas had paid for the next three years of schooling in advance and the kid has a large allowance at the school for his living expenses." Mac started walking to the car.

"So he is throwing a tantrum and Nikolas is refusing to give in - lovely." Robert was disappointed that that lead was going nowhere. "Well I will let you go but call me tonight to let me know everyone is doing okay."

Mac got into the car. "Will do. Talk to you later." Mac hung up the phone and smiled at Felicia. "Let's go."

* * *

Patrick shook his head at Emma. "I told you we would go out and feed the birds in a few minutes but I still have to lay your sister down for her nap."

Emma sat on the couch pouting. "But Daddy…"

"One more word and we will not do it until tomorrow." Patrick laid a sleeping Hope down in her bassinet and then turned to Emma. "Want to tell me why you are so cranky today?"

Emma bit her lip and tears filled her eyes and quickly fell down her cheeks. "I miss mommy. Can I call her?"

Patrick grabbed the little girl and set her on his lap. He hugged her close, attempting to comfort her. "I wish you could sweetheart but the phones don't work where they are."

Emma shook her head. "You're lying. Something happened and you don't want me to know."

Patrick closed his eyes and shook his head. "Sweetie, your mom is with Nikolas – I promise."

"Promise?" Emma wiped her eyes.

"Promise." He hugged her one last time. "Now let's go feed the birds before everyone gets here." Emma nodded so he called out for his ex-mother-in-law. "Anna?"

Anna walked into the room. "Yes?"

"Emma and I are going to go fill the birdfeeder out back – could you keep an eye on Hope for me?" Patrick stood up, still holding Emma in his arms.

"Of course." Anna walked over and looked into the bassinet. "Sleeping like a rock." She kissed Emma on the cheek. "Go have fun with your dad."

Emma slipped down from her dad's arms and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the room. "Let's go feed the birds Daddy."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"Jason?" Sam walked in to see her husband pacing the floor of the penthouse. "What's wrong?"

"He kidnapped her Sam. He took Robin and I am doing nothing to help find her." Jason's guilt was overwhelming him. "Robin gave up her freedom to bring me home to you and Danny. There has to be something I can do."

Sam sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "What do you want to do? Her family is calling every favor they have with every law enforcement agency in the world. Spinelli is trying to break into the Cassadine Industries computer system and the kids are hidden away – I really don't think there is anything else we can do."

Jason thought about it for a moment. "Yes there is." Jason grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and headed to the door.

"Wait – where are you going?" Sam didn't like the look in her husband's eyes.

"To see an old friend."

_

"Georgie!" Emma ran towards her cousin and happily jumped into her arms. "I can't believe you're here."

Georgie laughed and smiled at Dillon. "No place else I'd rather be."

"Did you see the woods? Daddy won't let me go out there by myself but maybe if you and Dillon are with me…" Emma looked hopefully at her father.

"We'll see." Patrick smiled at her. "But for now, why don't you show Georgie and Dillon to their room?"

"Ok." She jumped down to the floor and grabbed Georgie's hand. "Let's go."

Georgie laughed and allowed herself to be dragged away, Dillon following them to the room. Patrick turned to Mac. "Any news?"

"No – Robert and Frisco have the place in Canada under surveillance but neither Nikolas or Robin have come in or out of the house since they got there." Mac tried to give Patrick a comforting look. "We will bring her home – it is just going to take time."

Patrick was about to say something when Hope began crying from her crib in the other room. Patrick moved but Felicia waved him off. "I'll get her – you two talk."

Mac sat down on the couch and Patrick joined him. "I know this is hard but we can take comfort in the fact that Nikolas loves her. He isn't trying to hurt her, he is trying to convince her to stay married to him."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better Mac? That the woman I love is with a madman who wants to keep her with him forever?" Patrick shook his head. "It doesn't. And now Emma is beginning to suspect that something else is going on."

"What did she say?" Mac wasn't surprised that Emma was suspicious – she was a smart little girl.

"She wanted to call Robin and when I said she couldn't she accused me of lying to her." Patrick shook his head. "I told her that Robin was with Nikolas and that seemed to satisfy her."

"Technically you did tell Emma the truth – Robin is with Nikolas."

Patrick stood up and began pacing. "I know. I'm hoping having Georgie here will be a good distraction for her. Those two are like two peas in a pod."

Mac smiled. "I know but it makes sense in a way. I mean, Georgie's supposed death is the reason Emma exists. Those two have had been tied together since the night Emma was conceived."

"I guess they have." Patrick smiled at the memory. Robin had come to him, upset from Georgie's funeral, and just needing to be with someone she loved. Patrick hadn't even hesitated to be that for her.

"We will get her home and you will be a family again – I promise." Mac stood up. "Now where is the grill? We stopped and got some steaks and hot dogs and I think a family cookout is exactly what we need."

Patrick couldn't help but laugh. "Let me lead the way."

_

Nikolas watched the feed coming from the camera his man had installed near the cabin. It hadn't taken him long to find the group – the WSB computers weren't that difficult to break into for his IT guy – and now he watching the cabin closely so he could figure out his next move.

Robin wanted Emma and Hope back with her and he would arrange it somehow. In the meantime, he was moving Spencer from his boarding school to his Grandma Laura's place in Europe. Laura had moved back to her place in Paris to do some testing with Dr. LeGrasse and make sure she wasn't in danger of slipping back into her previous condition of psychomotor disassociation. Her treatment was experimental and guaranteeing her continued health meant extensive tests. It wasn't Wyndamere but it was a step closer and that would have to satisfy Spencer for now.

Nikolas turned his attention back to the computer monitor. Today had been wonderful, almost perfect, but he still didn't trust his wife. She was doing the right things and saying the right things but her walls were still up and showed no signs of coming down. Until he could fully trust her, heading back to Port Charles was not an option.

But bringing the girls here definitely was. He picked up his phone and made a call to his head of security. "Yes, I want you to start planning the rescue of Robin's daughters from their father."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"Thanks for letting me stay here Mac." Patrick was unpacking his suitcase in one of the guest rooms at Mac's house. After three wonderful days at the cabin, they had left this morning with Anna and headed back to Port Charles. Anna was setting herself up in the room down the hall from Patrick's.

Mac sat down on the bed. "We need to be working round the clock if we are going to bring Robin home so you being here just makes sense. Besides, there's safety in numbers."

Patrick nodded his head in agreement. "Have you heard anything from Robert?"

"Spencer was suddenly moved to Laura's house yesterday but other than that, nothing. The place in Canada has had a few deliveries but they haven't seen Robin or Nikolas yet." Mac stood up and headed to his room to unpack his things. "There was a new alarm system was installed while we were gone."

"What's the code?" Patrick didn't want to get arrested just trying to enter Mac's house.

"1-1-4-8." Mac smiled at Patrick, waiting for him to catch the meaning behind the numbers.

Patrick thought for a moment. "1-1-4-8? 11/4/8, Emma's birthday."

"Figured it would be easy for you to remember. I'll meet you downstairs in 15 so we can review the correspondence that led to Spencer being removed from school. There may be a lead in there." Mac left the room and Patrick continued to unpack.

He was still unpacking when he heard someone beating on the front door. Mac ran past Patrick's room. "I got it."

A few minutes later Mac called for Patrick to come downstairs. Patrick hurried down with Anna close on his heels. He was surprised to see Dante there was a couple of officers. "What's going on?"

Dante sighed and stepped forward. "Patrick, I am here to arrest you for kidnapping Robin's daughter Hope."

* * *

Robin was sitting in the library reading an old favorite of hers, Little Women, when Nikolas came in with a couple of glasses of wine. He handed one to her. "I thought you might enjoy a drink while you read."

"Thank you." Robin took the glass from Nikolas and drank a little. "That was exactly what I needed."

"Good." Nikolas sat down next to her on the couch, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

Robin put down her book and looked at Nikolas. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No, it's just that I," Nikolas paused, "yes, I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Robin took another drink of her wine while waiting for his answer.

"I know you have good reason not to trust me. I don't think I can ever truly comprehend the extent of what I did to you and how much of a violation it was of you. I want you, no I need you to know that I do feel sorry for it." Nikolas stood up and began pacing the floor.

Robin took a deep breath and then spoke. "You're right – I do have a good reason not to trust you. And you are also right about the," she closed her eyes and shook her head, "violation you did to me. I have lost so much control of my body due to my HIV. I have limitations that will never go away, that I will never be able change. So I took control of every other aspect of my body and you took that away from me. It wasn't," Robin paused again, not wanting to say the word but knowing she needed to, "rape but it will very close to it."

"I didn't see that at the time but I can see it now. What Helena did to you was horrific and I stood by and let it happen. Nothing I say or do could ever change it or make it better."

Robin nodded her head. "That's true but it did give me and Patrick another beautiful little girl and I cannot and will not ever regret having Hope. Just like Emma, she is a miracle." Tears filled Robin's eyes and she began to cry.

Nikolas ran over and sat down next to her. He put his arms around her and began to gently rock her in his arms. "I am so sorry Robin – so, so, sorry."

"I know you are Nikolas." She cried as he held her "I miss my daughters so much Nikolas. Can't we please go home and be with them again?" Robin's tears soaked Nikolas's shirt and he held onto to her even tighter.

"Soon Robin – we'll all be together again very soon."

* * *

"What the hell Dante? You can't arrest the man for kidnapping his own daughter." Mac was furious that the PCPD was here to arrest Patrick.

"Legally she is Nikolas's daughter." Dante walked closer to the group. "Look, I know that you have a DNA test and that there is paperwork filed to change her birth certificate but, right now, Nikolas is that girl's father and he has the right to press charges against you for taking her."

"He has rights?" Patrick couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What about Robin's rights? He kidnapped her and yet I'm the one being arrested?"

"I explained to you before that unless you can give me proof that he kidnapped her…" Dante was trying to be professional but Patrick wasn't making it easy. "Please just come with me so we can get this sorted out as soon as possible."

"And did Robin also ask you to have Patrick arrested?" Anna couldn't believe that Robin would agree to this.

"In the state of New York, both parents are assumed to have equal custodial rights. Nikolas doesn't need Robin's permission to press charges against you." Dante looked at the officers. "Could you please wait outside while Dr. Drake gathers a few things?"

The officers nodded and went out the front door. Dante waited until the door shut behind them and then spoke with the group once more. "Look, the Cassadines must have a judge in their pocket because this warrant went through fast. I can't do anything to stop the arrest but I can make things as easy on you as possible if you will just cooperate."

"This is wrong Dante, you know it is." Patrick still was in shock over the whole conversation.

"I know it is which is why I would suggest getting the paperwork changing the birth certificate pushed through as quickly as possible." Dante pulled out his handcuffs. "Now please Patrick…"

Patrick sighed but put his hands out. Dante slipped the cuffs on, making sure they weren't too tight. "Patrick Drake, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Hope Mackenzie Cassadine."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"This is ridiculous Dante and you know it." Patrick was furious that he had been sitting in the interrogation room for over two hours. "Just book me so I can post my bail and get back to looking for Robin."

"You don't understand Patrick – you are not going to be getting bail. This is a kidnapping charge, not shoplifting." Dante really was trying to help Patrick out. "Have you been able to get in touch with your attorney?"

The door to the room burst open and Diane Miller flew through it. She set her briefcase down on the table and smiled at Dante. "Yes he has. I believe that the paperwork to amend Hope's certificate was submitted last week, before this charge was filed, so Mr. Cassadine doesn't have a leg to stand on. This is simply a stalling tactic to stop Dr. Drake from looking for his ex-wife."

Patrick sat there is shock – he had no idea why Diane was here. "Miss Miller, Ms. Davis submitted that paperwork."

"Yes she did however there is a slight conflict of interest since the person pressing charges is Ms. Davis's nephew." Diane winked at Patrick. "You just keep that pretty mouth of yours shut and let me take it from here."

"Miss Davis, legally Mr. Cassadine is Hope's father…" Dante knew Diane was an excellent attorney but he wasn't sure how she could get Patrick out of this.

"Actually, that is not true." Patrick's head popped up at the news. "I spoke with the County Clerk's office and had them expedite the paperwork based on the DNA evidence submitted and the urgency of Dr. Drake's current situation." Diane pulled a paper out of her briefcase. "Here is a copy of the new birth certificate."

Dante took the certificate and began smiling. "Well, it seems that all charges against Dr. Drake will be dismissed. I'll go get the paperwork processed immediately. We'll have you out of here as soon as possible Patrick."

Diane pulled another piece of paper out and handed it to Patrick. Tears filled Patrick's eyes as he read the birth certificate. Hope Mackenzie Scorpio-Drake, daughter of Robin Scorpio-Cassadine and Patrick Drake. "Diane, I don't even know how to thank you."

"Don't thank me – thank Jason and Sonny." Patrick looked at Diane in shock. "They heard what happened and wanted to help. Jason wants you to call him after you get out. He and Sonny both want to help you bring Robin home."

"I will do that." Patrick held the birth certificate close, afraid it would disappear if he didn't.

"Good." Diane picked up her briefcase. "Well my work here is done so I will leave you to your search and rescue." She smiled at Patrick. "I hope you find her – I have never seen two people more in love than you and Robin."

Diane left the room. Moments later Mac and Anna joined him. "Dante told us the great news."

Patrick smiled at Mac as he handed him the birth certificate. "Yes, legally Hope is my daughter which means that I have every right to have her in my custody."

Anna read the certificate over Mac's shoulder, only cringing when she saw the Cassadine attached to her daughter's name. That was the next thing that needed to be changed. "But this filing may work to our advantage. Nikolas swore out the complaint somehow which means he contacted PCPD."

"Which means there is a record of that contact." Patrick's face filled with hope. "He made a mistake."

Anna nodded. "A big one. I am going to assume that Spinelli would have no issues with getting us the information when are looking for."

Mac grinned. "None at all."

* * *

"Emma wait!" Georgie was trying to keep up with the little girl as they headed into the woods to have a picnic. "The only reason my mom agreed to this is if you stayed by me the whole time."

"Sorry Georgie, I'm just so excited to be able to get to explore the woods." Emma was sick of staying so close to the cabin. "It is driving me crazy."

"Well we can't have that." Georgie loved spending time with Emma – she was the little sister she had never had. "I see a clearing up there so…"

She stopped when she saw a movement in the woods. Reacting on instinct, she grabbed Emma and turned her around. "Emma, look at me." Emma stared her cousin straight in the eyes, scared by her sudden change in attitude. "You need to run back to the cabin now."

"Emma." Both girls turned to see Nikolas standing in the clearing. "I'm here to take you to your mom."

"Emma, do not trust him. He is keeping your mom away from you." Georgie saw additional men coming into the clearing. "Run and don't stop until you are with my mom again." The little girl hesitated so Georgie screamed at her. "Run!"

Shocked by Georgie's screaming at her, Emma took off running. She dove under a fallen tree trunk that the bigger man chasing her couldn't and easily outran him while he was trying to climb over it. Within a minute she was in the backyard screaming for Felicia.

Felicia came running out, Hope in her arms. "Emma? What happened?"

"Nikolas, men in the woods," the little girl was breathing hard and crying, "Georgie told me to run."

Felicia instantly figured out what had happened and pulled Emma into the cabin, locking the door behind her. "Dillon, take the girls to the panic room." She handed Hope to the young man and pushed them towards the doorway in the hall where the panic room had been installed. "There is a phone in there – call Mac and let him know that Nikolas is here."

"What are you going to do?" Dillon opened the door to the room and walked in.

Felicia opened a drawer and pulled out a revolver. "Stand guard."

Dillon shut the door and picked up the phone. "Mac? We have a problem."

* * *

"Sir, the little girl got away." The man was almost out of breath as he came running back. "I'm sorry."

"Damn it!" Nikolas looked at Georgie, currently being held in place by two of his guards. "I guess Robin will get to spend some time with one of her favorite cousins instead."

"Yeah, she is just going to love you for kidnapping her family members." Georgie shook her head at him. "What happened to you?"

"I have lost far too much in my life already – I will not lose Robin too." Nikolas nodded at the guards who quickly tied Georgie's hands and feet and began to carry her off.

That didn't stop Georgie from speaking her mind. "She will never love you – not the way you want."

"Maybe not but she is my wife and she will be my wife until the day she dies." Nikolas followed the team to the area in the fence they had infiltrated. He smirked at Georgie as they carried her through it. "After you."

Outside the fence was a van. Georgie was thrown into it, followed by Nikolas and the guards. He made sure that Georgie was buckled in before telling the drive to take them home.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"Let me out!" Georgie pounded on the door of her room and tried to make as much noise as possible. Maybe she was close enough for Robin to hear her and she knew Robin would help her escape. She gave to door a good kick. "Let me out!"

The guard opened the door and glared at the young woman. "Don't make me tie you up and gag you. Mr. Cassadine told you he would be down to speak with you shortly. Until then, could you please just shut up?" He shook his head at her and shut the door.

Georgie went over to the bed and plopped down on it, trying to figure what her next move would be. Nikolas had messed up – even he knew it so now he needed to figure out what to do with her. He wouldn't kill her, Robin would never forgive him, but he could do what his grandmother had done to her years ago. He could put her into a cryogenic stasis and she would once again lose everything she had built.

Georgie stood up and began pacing the floor of the windowless room. They were still in New York, they hadn't traveled long enough to be out of state, but she had no idea where in New York they were. They could be in the mountains or close the sea or right by the Canadian border – Georgie just didn't know.

One thing she did know – that Mac, Felicia, Frisco, Robert and Dillon would stop at nothing to find her and Robin. Nikolas had lost – he just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Robin sat in the kitchen, waiting for Nikolas to return from the errand he had to run. A part of her wondered if he went to Port Charles since she knew they were still in New York - the guard had had no problems at all finding the wine she had wanted, a 2013 Nicolas Gonin Isère – Balmes Dauphinoises Blanc Classique.

She heard a door slam and saw Nikolas throw his coat on the chair as he entered the kitchen. She put on her best concerned face. "Nikolas, what is wrong?"

"What is wrong?" Nikolas shook his head. "Patrick – that's what is wrong."

Robin knew that Patrick had done something really good to piss Nikolas off this bad. "What did he do?"

"He got the birth certificate changed. He is now listed as Hope's father." Nikolas sat down at the table. "He doesn't have to surrender custody of her to us now."

Robin couldn't help but be pleased at this turn of events. Hope and Emma were now legally Patrick's daughters. While she was smiling on the inside, outside she was the picture of confusion. She poured him a glass of wine. "How did that happen?"

"Your ex-boyfriend and his mob boss buddy arranged it." Nikolas took a drink of the wine. "I just hate that the girls aren't here with us."

"Me too but maybe this is a sign that we need to head back home so we can begin to fight for the girls." Robin wanted to get home and she was hoping this latest setback would be the push Nikolas needed.

Nikolas shook his head. "Robin, we aren't even close to ready to head back home. I don't believe for one second that you won't leave me the second we set foot back in Port Charles."

"Nikolas…"

"No, I have another idea." Nikolas gave Robin a strange little smile, one she didn't like one at all.

"Nikolas, what are you planning?"

"Just trust me Robin." Nikolas leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It won't be long and our family will be together again."

* * *

Frisco paced Mac's living room as he spoke on the phone. "I don't care – he kidnapped my daughter and I want an APB put out on him immediately."

Robert watched his old friend with a heavy heart. Both men adored their little girls, even if they had let the girls down when they were younger. "We will find her. We'll find them both."

"I should have been protecting her instead of staking out that damn compound in Canada." Frisco was frustrated with himself for following what was now an obvious false lead. Nikolas knew Jax would contact Patrick. He had counted on splitting the group up so it would be easier to grab the girls. His plan had failed in that respect – both Hope and Emma had been moved to a new safe house out of the country along with Maxie, baby Georgie, Anna and a half a dozen guards. Anna had protested being sent out of the way until Emma begged her to come with them.

"We couldn't have guessed that he would be bold enough to approach Emma himself at the safe house. And you should be proud of your daughter – she saved her cousins from being kidnapped." Robert was very grateful for Georgie's quick thinking in saving his granddaughters from Nikolas.

"I don't think I will ever be able to repay her for that." Patrick came into the room followed by Dillon and Mac. "What Georgie did for my girls…"

"She loves those girls and would do anything for them." Mac sat down next to his brother. "She is smart and resourceful – she is already planning a way to get home."

"I know." Frisco looked at the man who had raised the girls as his own. "You raised her well Mac, both of them actually. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me – it was my honor to raise all three of my girls." Mac felt tears coming to his eyes. "Now let's see what we can do about getting them home. Has Spinelli had any luck figuring out how Nikolas filed his complaint?"

Robert stood up and addressed the group. "The complaint was filed by the Cassadine Industries corporate counsel but Nikolas e-mailed the request to them."

"So we have an IP address to follow?" Dillon wanted to get his fiancée back just as badly as everyone else did.

"Spinelli is working on it. Apparently Nikolas was smart enough to have his IT department set up his line to re-route his e-mail through multiple routers around the world." He saw disappointment cross the men's faces. "It may take a little time but we will find out where that e-mail was sent from."

"And when we do?" Dillon asked.

Robert winked at Patrick. "We bring our girls home."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Nikolas had considered all his options before coming to his decision. He took a deep breath and walked into Georgie's room. "Good morning Georgie."

Georgie watch Nikolas apprehensively, unsure of what was going on in his mind. "Nikolas."

"I was hoping to have a little talk, maybe try and find a reasonable solution to our problem." Nikolas sat down in a chair at the table and waved at a guard standing outside the door who wheeled in a cart with two plates on it.

Georgie's stomach grumbled at the sight of the food – she had barely eaten dinner the night before. Knowing she would need her strength, she sat down opposite of Nikolas and began eating. "Thank you – this is very good."

Nikolas joined her. "Yes it is – I have an amazing chef although my wife is certainly no slouch in the kitchen as well."

"Where is Robin?" Georgie had no doubts that Robin was in the dark about her being here.

"Robin is at the main house, eating breakfast." Nikolas smiled at Georgie. "I want to apologize for the misunderstanding yesterday."

Georgie about choked on her food. "Misunderstanding? Nikolas – you kidnapped me. You tied me up and threw me into a van. There is really no way for me to misinterpret that."

"You stopped me from bringing Emma home to her mother. I lost control temporarily but I know we can come up with a solution to will be beneficial for all of us." Nikolas took a bite. "You have already lost so much time with the ones you love – I would hate to see you lose anymore."

Georgie felt a chill roll down her spine as Nikolas spoke. It was clear that he was threatening her. "What do you suggest?"

"I think it would be best if you returned to Port Charles and told everyone you weren't kidnapped." Nikolas wiped his mouth and waited for her reaction.

"Nikolas, Emma knows what happened." Georgie knew that this plan would never work.

"No – Emma knows that you yelled at her to run away." Nikolas stood up. "All you have to say is that I came to visit with Emma and you overreacted. You apologized and decided that you wanted to come with me to see Robin and make sure she was okay. I want you to tell your family that Robin and I are enjoying some time alone with each other but we are desperately missing the girls and would really appreciate Patrick being reasonable and allowing Robin to be with her daughters."

"You want me to lie for you?" Georgie knew she had to play this smart. If she agreed to quickly, Nikolas would get suspicious.

"It's not a lie. I will take you to see Robin after breakfast and then you will see for yourself that she is very happy here." Nikolas stared Georgie down. "Of course you will be blindfolded when you leave here so that our location is not disclosed but you will be escorted home to deliver the message. After that, you can go back to planning your wedding and your future with Dillon."

Georgie considered what he was saying. "And how will you know if I do as you are asking?"

"I believe in you Georgie and I think you understand what is at stake. I want both of us to have our happy endings – I'm sure you won't do anything to jeopardize that." Nikolas held out his hand. "Shall we go see your cousin?"

Georgie nodded her head. "Yes."

* * *

Robin was just finishing up breakfast when Nikolas walked into the kitchen. "Morning gorgeous."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you. Any you?" Robin got up and headed to the sink with her dishes.

"Well, I actually wasn't here last night – I went to get a surprise for you." Nikolas walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Georgie called and wanted to visit so I brought her here for a visit."

Robin turned around quickly. "What?" Something about Nikolas's story wasn't adding up.

"That's right – she is waiting in the library for you right now. I thought you two could catch up and then she could tell your family that we are happy here together. I want them to let Patrick know that it is time to let us be with the girls again." Nikolas pulled her close, burying Robin's head in his chest. "Georgie was more than willing to help."

Robin shook her head – she was certain that Georgie was not here willingly. "Is it okay if I go see her by myself?"

"Of course." He kissed the top of her head. "I have some work to do in my office but I'll drop you off on the way." Nikolas gently moved to Robin's side, his arm never leaving her waist. "Let's go."

* * *

"Robin!" Georgie jumped off the couch and hugged her cousin tight. "I am so happy to see you."

Robin was trying not to cry as she held on to Georgie for dear life. "Oh, you have no idea how good it is to see you."

Georgie leaned back and wiped the tears from Robin's eyes. "Let's sit down."

The women sat down on the couch together. Georgie smiled at her. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yes, I am on my protocol and just about healed from having," the tears Robin had been trying to hold back fell, "Hope."

"Oh Robin." Georgie could see how much being away from the girls was hurting Robin – why couldn't Nikolas? "I promise you that they are both safe and healthy. They just miss their mommy."

That didn't help Robin feel better – in fact it made her hurt even more. Her crying got worse. "Robin, I promise I will do everything in my power to get you back with Emma and Hope as soon as possible."

Robin nodded her head. "I know you will." She dried her face and smiled at her cousin, well aware that they were being watched. "So, tell me how are the plans for the wedding going?"


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Patrick watched as Dillon took his turn pacing in the living room. It had been two days since Georgie had been kidnapped. Everyone assumed that Nikolas would want to make a trade, Georgie for the girls, but they hadn't heard a word from him since Georgie was taken.

Patrick was so busy trying to figure out what Nikolas was planning that he nearly jumped off the couch when his phone rang. He looked at the number and was disappointed to see it was the hospital. He didn't even try to be polite as he answered the call. "I'm on leave."

"We have a patient you will want to see." Epiphany stopped him from hanging up on her. "Trust me Drake Jr., you want to get down here as soon as possible and bring Dillon with you."

Patrick knew what was going on immediately. "Is she okay?"

Dillon looked at Patrick who nodded at the young man. Epiphany answered him quickly. "She was unconscious when she was found but she woke up in the ambulance and seems to be doing fine."

"Was she alone?" Patrick knew the answer but hoped he was wrong.

"I'm sorry, yes, she was alone." Epiphany's heart broke for the doctor, she knew he was hoping Robin was with Georgie.

"We're on our way." Patrick hung up the phone and looked at Dillon. "I'll drive – call Mac and Robert and have them meet us at the hospital."

* * *

"Georgie!" Dillon ran to his fiancée and kissed her as she sat up in her hospital bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She kissed him back, thrilled to be home with Dillon once more. "I promise."

"I'll feel better when the doctor gives you a full clearance." Dillon sat down next to her and pulled her close.

"Georgie!" Mac came running into the room followed by Robert. Within a few steps he next to her and hugging her close. "Don't do that to me ever again."

Georgie nodded her head. "I am so sorry."

"What happened? How did you escape?" Mac was hoping that Georgie would be able to lead them to Robin.

"I didn't escape – Nikolas had me brought home." Everyone looked at Georgie in confusion.

Robert stepped up to the foot of Georgie's bed. "You'll have to clarify this for us dear – we thought that Nikolas kidnapped you."

"No, I asked him to take me with him so I could see Robin." No one believed a word she was saying – it was obvious by the tone of her voice that she was scared. "Robin's doing great – on her protocol and almost fully healed from having Hope."

Patrick walked into the room as Georgie was talking. "You saw her?"

"She wanted me to tell you that she is where she wants to be and that she wants her girls back." Georgie's eyes filled with tears. "She misses them so much."

Patrick nodded and looked at Georgie. "Your chart looks good. I do see traces of a sedative in your bloodstream."

"I don't really remember anything after I saw Robin." Georgie looked at Patrick. "All I can tell you is that she seemed like she was doing good except for missing the girls. I'm sorry."

"That's fine." Patrick turned to his ex-father-in-law. "Could I speak to you for a minute?"

Robert headed towards the door. "It's good to have you back darling."

"Thank you Uncle Robert." Georgie leaned on Dillon and closed her eyes. All she wanted was to put the last few days behind her. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"It's okay – get some rest and we'll be back later." Robert followed Patrick into the hallway. "What do you think?"

"I think she is being threatened to say that Robin is happy and that she wants to be with Nikolas." Patrick shook his head. "She's scared Robert – surely you can see that."

"I can. I think we need to send her and Dillon to stay with Felicia and the girls at the safe house. It will do Emma good to know that Georgie is okay." Robert looked at Patrick. "Did she have any marks on her body? Any chance that a tracking device was implanted in her body."

"Nothing noted on the chart. We have her clothes and personal affects so you can check them out before we send her to the island." Patrick stood up. "I'll go get them for you."

Robert stopped him. "Hey – we are going to bring her home. You need to believe that."

"I do Robert but…"

"But what?" Robert didn't understand Patrick's hesitancy.

"We can't charge him with kidnapping Georgie – she says she went willingly. We can't prove that Robin is being held hostage by Nikolas and, even if she does return home, Nikolas is not going to give her up – not without a fight." Patrick took a deep breath. "Let me get those…"

"Wait a second. Maybe what you are saying is true but I have never known you to walk away from a fight – especially when it comes to my daughter." Robert stared Patrick straight in the eyes. "Robin loves you and wants to be with you. We will bring her home and we will extract her from this mistake of a marriage she got herself into. You cannot give up now. You owe it to her and you it to your daughters to fight and save her from Nikolas."

"Thank you Robert." Patrick rubbed his neck and headed towards the ER. "Let's go get those clothes."

* * *

"Did she do as she was told?" Nikolas sat in his office finding out how Georgie's return went.

"Yes," the orderly reported his findings to his boss. "Dr. Drake was complaining that the girl said she went with you willingly because she wanted to and that meant that they could not press charges against you."

"Good. Let me know when they release her." Nikolas hung up the phone, grateful that Georgie was behaving.

He had put a lot of thought into fixing the mistake he made in kidnapping Georgie. The situation had gotten a little out of control but a little quick thinking and a talk with his tech department had solved the issue for him.

Soon he would know where the girls were and he would be able to reunite Robin with them. Nikolas, Robin and their children would be a family again – soon.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Nikolas stared at the little red dot as it blinked steadily on the map. The tracking device he had had implanted in Georgie's engagement ring hadn't moved in hours – a sure sign that she was at her final destination.

Nikolas picked up his phone and made a call. "Get the plane ready – we are headed to Paris."

* * *

Spinelli entered Mac's house and began speaking quickly. "I have done it – the Jackal has discovered the originating point of the e-mail the evil prince sent."

Patrick had been chatting with Emma on the computer and held up his hand. "Emma, I need to go now but I love you."

"Who's the evil prince?" Emma had heard Spinelli loud and clear.

Patrick threw Spinelli an irritated look. "A character in a book Spinelli is writing. I will talk to you tomorrow, okay sweetie?"

Emma began pouting. "Fine but I want a long talk tomorrow."

"The longest." Patrick smiled at his oldest child. "Give Hope a kiss from me. Love you baby girl."

"Love you too Daddy."

The screen went black and Patrick leaned back on the couch. "Now what were you saying?"

"I have found out where the e-mail came from." Spinelli set his tablet in Patrick's lap and pointed at it. "It is near a small town in upstate New York, about a four hour drive from here."

"This is only a little ways from the safe house Georgie was taken from." Patrick couldn't believe that Robin had been so close the entire time. "Do you have the exact address?"

"No but this is a heavily wooded area so my guess would be there are not many dwellings to choose from." Spinelli pointed to the area as he spoke. "I will contact fair Maxinista's birth father and see if there is a satellite I can use to get a closer look."

"And I'll tell Mac what we found out." Patrick ran towards the stairs. "Thank you Spinelli."

"Anything for the dear doctor Scorpio – she is my daughter's family too." Spinelli smiled at Patrick and then picked up his phone to call Frisco.

Patrick bounded up the stairs and pounded on Mac's door. Dante flung it open and Patrick smiled at the men. "Spinelli found her."

* * *

Robin was in the kitchen cooking when Nikolas waltzed in. She watched him carefully over the stove. "What has you in such a great mood?"

Nikolas walked over and put his arms around Robin's waist. "I have wonderful news – I have found the girls."

Robin dropped her spoon into the pan – this was the last thing she wanted. "Really?"

"Really." Nikolas turned Robin around and smiled at her. "By this time tomorrow our family will be together again."

"That is wonderful news." Robin was hoping that she sounded happier than she was about this turn of events. "Where are they?"

"That doesn't really matter." He pulled Robin closer. "All that matters is that the jet is almost ready to go and I will be heading out after supper to go and pick them up."

"Can I go with you?"

Nikolas shook his head. "I love you but we still have some work to do on trust. You have been behaving yourself but I still think you will try to go back to Patrick if I take you with me. No, you stay here and get the girls rooms ready."

"Of course – I understand." Robin tried to turn back to the stove but Nikolas wasn't done with her just yet.

"I'm doing this for us – for our future." Nikolas gently stroked Robin's cheek. "Someday you will understand that."

Robin finally managed to turn back around right before the tears she had been fighting filled her eyes. "Are you ready to eat? I made stuffed salmon tonight."

Nikolas leaned in close and pulled the hair away from the side of Robin's neck. He gave her a soft kiss on the side of her throat. "I am not really hungry."

"Nikolas, I haven't been cleared by the doctor to do anything." Robin was trying desperately to control her fear at the moment. "It's still too soon after Hope's birth."

Nikolas rested his chin on Robin shoulder and sighed. "Of course it is. Only one more week and we can get back to normal." He walked over to the table and sat down. "Dinner smells wonderful – let's eat."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Nikolas watched the safe house from his room across the street. The tracking device he had placed in Georgie's engagement ring had worked better than he had thought possible. Once they had figured out exactly where the family was holed up, Nikolas had bought the residence across the street from the safe house and quickly had his men installed there. So far no one had come out of the house but they couldn't stay locked up in there forever. Eventually, the children would have to come out of the house.

Almost as if she were reading his mind, Anna stepped out of the front door. Moving carefully, she pulled an old fashioned baby pram out the door and walked it to the sidewalk. Nikolas smiled and turned to his men, a plan already formed in his head. "I want you four," he pointed to one of the small groups of men, "to go and collect Hope from her grandmother. The rest of you come with me and we will get Emma. I want both girls with me and on the plane headed back to Robin by tonight."

The men nodded their assent and headed off to their assignments. Nikolas took one last look at the safe house and smiled. It wouldn't be long now. Soon Robin would be reunited with her daughters and they could be a family once again.

* * *

Georgie was looking behind and under every piece of furniture in the living room. "Where did you go Emma?"

She looked at Dillon but he just shrugged his shoulders and continued looking for Georgie's cousin. "Emma?"

Georgie heard a sound come from the hall closet. She put her finger to her lips and tiptoed over to the closet, careful not to make a sound. Dillon did the same, putting himself on the opposite side of the door from his fiancée and reached for the door handle. Silently he held up his hand and held up three fingers. He took them down slowly as he counted down: 3, 2, 1…he threw open the door.

"Gotcha!" Georgie reached in and tickled a laughing Emma. "Thought you could hide from me, huh?"

Emma continued laughing as she pulled herself out of the closet. "It is called hide and seek."

"True." Dillon shut the closet door. "I think Felicia might have a snack for us." He held out his hand to Emma. "Want to go and see?"

Emma nodded as she took Dillon's hand and then grabbed Georgie's as well. "Let's go."

* * *

Robin was in the garden before dinner, trying not to think about what Nikolas was doing. She picked a pink rose from one of the bushes as she said a silent prayer that her parents had a plan in place and would stop Nikolas before he managed to get his hands on Emma and Hope. The last thing she wanted was to have the girls dragged into this mess.

She walked around and finally sat down in the gazebo in the center of the yard. Normally, Robin would have been thrilled to be in such a beautiful setting but all she felt was alone. Slowly, she pulled the delicate petals off the rose and spoke the words she had taught Emma to say. "He loves me," she pulled off a petal, "he loves me not." Another petal. "He loves me."

She kept this up until she reached the last petal. Just as she was about to pull it off she heard a voice behind her. "Trust me babe – he loves you."

Robin's breath caught in her throat at the sound of the voice, the same voice she heard in her dreams every night. She was almost scared to turn around, afraid that she was imagining the voice of the man she loved, that her mind was playing tricks on her.

Patrick could feel the fear rolling off of Robin's body so he put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Robin. I'm really here."

Robin reached up and touched his hand. The moment she touched him all fear went away. She jumped up and threw herself into Patrick's arms. "You're here." She reached up and touched his face, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. "You're really here."

Patrick couldn't stop himself – he leaned down and kissed her. "Does that answer your question?"

Robin nodded happily but the fear quickly returned. "The girls! He was going after our girls!"

Patrick pulled Robin close. "It's okay – they are safe I promise you."

"But…"

"Do you trust me?" Robin nodded her head. "Then trust me when I say that your parents and Frisco have the situation taken care of."

Robin relaxed once more and hugged Patrick close. "He wanted us to be a family."

"I don't care what he wanted. You, me and the girls – that is our family, not his." Patrick kissed the top of Robin's head as he held her in his arms. "So let's go get our girls and go home."

* * *

The guards cleared the hall as Nikolas made his way into the safe house. Moving carefully, the small group of men made their way down the hall to the living room. They saw a small shape underneath a blanket on the couch and Nikolas quickly ran over to it. "Emma, it's time to go home."

Nikolas pulled off the blanket and saw a bunch of pillows there instead of Emma. He turned around and that they were surrounded by a larger group of men that Nikolas could only assume were WSB agents. The agents slowly parted to allow a silver haired man through.

Robert smiled at Nikolas as he held on a gun on his son-in-law. "For once Nikolas, you and I are in complete agreement. It most certainly is time for my granddaughters and daughter to head home. You, however, are headed someplace else entirely."

Robert nodded his head and Frisco walked over and handcuffed Nikolas. "Nikolas Cassadine, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Robin Scorpio."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Robin was at the kitchen sink washing Hope's bottles when she felt an arm slink around her waist. Smiling, she leaned back into Patrick's arms. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Enjoying a little time with the mother of my children." Patrick kissed her neck. "Need some help with the bottles?"

Immediately after they collected the girls from the safe house, Robin and the girls moved back into the house with Patrick. The love they had for each other had never died and they both knew life was too short to let it slip through their fingers again. Both of them wanted to focus on their family and creating a normal, simple life for their girls.

Robin placed the last bottle on the drying rack and shook her head. "No, all done."

"Good, then maybe we can take advantage of the fact the girls are both asleep." Patrick kissed her neck again, purposely hitting that special spot he knew drove her crazy. "You did say Kelly gave you a full release, didn't you?"

Robin turned around and reached her arms around his neck. "Yes she did."

Patrick smiled at her. "Come here." Patrick bent down and picked Robin up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her grip around his neck, pulling him as close to her as she could. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, so much." Patrick carried Robin up the stairs to their room. They had a good 3 hours before Hope would be up for her next bottle and they weren't going to waste a moment of it.

* * *

"How long can we continue to fight the divorce?" Nikolas sat on the couch in his living room talking to his lawyer. Thanks to his money and connections, Nikolas had managed to be released on bail. He had no plans to run – he still had unfinished business in Port Charles. "I will not let Robin go without a fight."

Miles Wilson was a brilliant attorney and wanted to make his client happy. "Years – I am already filing a petition for couples counseling and I think we have a good shot at getting the judge to order at three months worth of sessions."

"And the paternity test?" Nikolas had decided to try and fight for Hope. He loved that little girl and she was born during his marriage to Robin – she was as much his as she was Patrick's. He was sure he could get his grandmother to assist him in fixing the new results. "After all there has not been a consistent test yet."

"Since Hope was born during the marriage, I think we can present a credible case for that." Miles looked at Nikolas. "I can even petition to have the birth certificate Patrick and his attorney pushed through deemed invalid. I think that the fact that a local mobster pressured the circuit clerk to issue it based on a single lab test will be enough for a judge to reinstate the previous birth certificate until a new DNA test is done. Then we can get you visitation with Hope."

"Great." There was no way that Robin would let him just take Hope by himself, she would insist on being there for the visit. "Can we force Patrick to move out of the house?"

"No – he is not a threat to the girls and he is Emma's father." Miles poured himself a glass of bourbon and then turned back around to Nikolas. "We have another, more pressing matter – the kidnapping charges."

"Can't you get the charges dropped? Robin is my wife and I took her on a belated honeymoon – that's all." Nikolas had used the same explanation since the moment he was arrested. He and Robin were on their honeymoon and had decided to bring the girls home. Patrick had refused to let the girls see their mother, so Nikolas went to bring them home. This was all a huge misunderstanding and he was certain the courts would see it the same way. "As for Georgie, she wanted to come with me to visit with her cousin. They had a nice visit and then I arranged for her to come home."

"Your wife has said that she wanted to leave and you wouldn't let her." Miles sat down in the chair. "Look, they have absolutely no basis for the kidnapping charge – we have video footage of Robin getting in the car with you at the hospital willingly – but they may go for unlawful restraint and even that will be a tough to prove. The guards will all testify that Robin never tried to leave the premises or ask for help. We have grocery lists she made out for dinners she made you and witnesses who saw the two of you enjoying each others company during the whole time she was at the house."

"And Georgie?"

"Again, no proof and you arranged for her to come home safely." Miles had reviewed Georgie's statement. "She claims she was tied up yet there were no ligature marks on her wrists or hands. Sure, there are ways to prevent that but it is once again your word against hers and she has recently been under psychiatric care. I can take care of Ms. Jones."

"What are we looking at if they decide to...?" Nikolas was worried this would negatively affect his decision to fight the divorce.

"In the off chance that they decide to pursue charges?" Nikolas nodded. "At worst, suspended sentence and probation." Miles tapped on the glass. "You are upstanding citizen, royalty and the head of an international corporation." Nikolas still had control of Cassadine Industries and his sale of ELQ back to the Quartermaines had given him enough cash to get the company back on track.

"And Jason's threat to pursue charges of corporate espionage?"

"It's his word against yours. All Mac heard was that Jason wanted to do a second DNA test before telling Robin that he could possibly be Hope's father – that's it. You paid for his shares, just like you paid for all the other shares, and all shares have been returned to their original owners. I don't think it's going to happen." Miles was confident in his ability to keep Nikolas out of jail.

"Great." Nikolas stood up and walked to the fireplace. He took a moment to look at a picture on the mantle of him and Robin with the kids. Losing ELQ had put everything into perspective for him. Robin was worth more than a dozen corporations and he was not going to let her go – ever.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"Look Daddy." Emma laughed as the penguin dived under the water and swam up to the glass.

Patrick smiled as he knelt down next to her to see better, careful to help Robin get the stroller in a position where Hope could see too. Sure, Hope had no idea what she was looking at but she still smiled at the sight. "I see baby."

Robin sighed with contentment as she enjoyed the moment with her family. Patrick had the day off from work and they decided to take the girls to the zoo for a family day out. She leaned over and smiled at Hope. "Do you see the penguin?"

Emma began waving at the bird and was delighted when it moved back and forth, following her motions. "He's waving at me!"

Patrick tickled Hope's feet and smiled up at Robin. It had taken a while but they were finally a family again and he would fight anyone who tried to take it away from him. He stood up and put his arm around Robin's waist. "I love you."

Robin leaned into him as she watched Emma directing the penguin. "I love you too." Suddenly her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. "It's Diane."

Patrick watched Robin closely as she answered the phone. "Yes, I understand. We'll be there." Robin hung up the phone and looked at Patrick. "Nikolas's lawyer has been in touch. Diane needs to see us as soon as possible."

* * *

Robin and Patrick sat in Diane's office waiting to hear an update on her divorce. Nikolas had been served with divorce papers weeks ago and they had not heard a word from him until now.

Diane walked through the door and sat down at her desk. "Thank you for coming in so quickly. We have a few things to discuss."

Robin tensed up. "He's fighting it – isn't it?"

"Oh he is doing more than fighting it – he is filing every motion he can to stop it. He has even requested marriage counseling." Diane decided to start with the small stuff and work her way up. This was a huge mess and she saw no reason to pretend otherwise.

"I'm sorry – marriage counseling?" Robin couldn't believe this.

"Yes, he believes that what is going on is a simple issue of miscommunication and can be resolved with some counseling." Diane knew Robin had a completely different view of the situation.

"Miscommunication? He kidnapped her." Patrick was getting angry now. "He tricked her into marrying him and then kidnapped her when she was getting ready to leave him!"

"Nikolas's attorney is claiming that he and Robin were simply on a belated honeymoon." Diane took a deep breath before continuing. "Robin, did you try to escape or ask for help while you were with Nikolas?"

"Well no, I was playing along until I could figure out a way to escape." Robin's heart sank as she realized what was going on. "Which is exactly what he will say in court if we don't drop the charges – damn it."

"The WSB handed Nikolas over to the Port Charles Police Department and they are in the process of re-evaluating the charges. It looks like the kidnapping charges will be dismissed." Diane had to admire Miles's work – the man was good.

"What about Georgie?" Robin couldn't believe that Frisco would let Nikolas get away with that.

"There is no proof that Nikolas kidnapped her. Physically, she was completely unharmed and she has a history of memory problems." Diane could feel the tension rising in her office.

"What the hell Diane!" Patrick stood up so fast that the chair he was sitting in almost fell over. "So he gets away with it?"

"Unfortunately, there is no evidence to back up Robin and Georgie's claims. I believe you but that just isn't enough in a court of law. I really am sorry." Diane watched as Robin reached up and took Patrick's hand. One touch was enough to calm him down. That was good – Diane hadn't got to the worst news yet. "There is one more thing."

"Seriously?" Robin tightened her grip on Patrick's hand. "What else could there be? He's going to drag out this divorce for years and he isn't going to pay for what he did to me or Georgie – what else is there?"

"Nikolas's lawyer petitioned the court to have the birth certificate revoked that names Patrick as Hope's father and the court agreed." Diane was not a compassionate woman by nature but her heart actually broke for the couple in her office. "The original certificate naming Nikolas as Hope's father has been declared Hope's legal birth certificate until a new DNA test can be done comparing Nikolas and Patrick."

Robin was livid. "This is unbelievable – I was pregnant before I married him."

"But you were married to Nikolas when she was born. Legally, he was the father and has the right to demand a new DNA test." Diane knew nothing she said would make this any easier. "The basis of his complaint is that there are two separate DNA tests naming two different fathers for Hope and, since Patrick has access to the hospital lab, he could have altered the test to name himself as her father."

Patrick knelt down next to Robin and wiped away the tears she was crying. "It's ok – we know who Hope's father is and we will prove it." He looked at Diane. "What do we do now?"

"Nikolas's attorney will work with the court to set up the DNA testing. Until then, he has requested visitation with Hope."

Robin shook her head. "No, he's not her father."

"I would advise you to let him have supervised visits with Hope for the time being. The attorney has even drawn up a schedule and suggested several neutral meeting places. Their only condition is that Patrick does not accompany you when you meet with Nikolas." Diane was pushing to get the DNA test done as soon as possible. "Until we can prove Nikolas is not Hope's father, you have to play by the rules. I will try and get the marriage counseling petition rejected and push for a trial date."

"What are the odds of that happening?" Patrick wanted to know what they were up against.

"Not good – Nikolas wants to fight this divorce and will use every legal maneuver at his disposal to do it." Diane smiled at the couple. "Fortunately, you have me as your attorney and I love a good fight."

Robin just nodded and stood up. "I'm almost afraid to ask – is there anything else?"

Diane stood up and shook her head. "No. I will work with Nikolas's attorney to get the testing, as well as the visitation schedule, set up and send you the details."

Patrick wrapped his arm around Robin and pulled her close to him. "Thank you Diane." He turned to Robin. "Ready to go home to our girls?" Mac was watching Emma and Hope while they met with Diane.

"Absolutely." Robin hugged him close. "Thank you Diane."

Diane watched the couple as they walked out of her office hand in hand. Somehow, she had to help them get Nikolas out of their lives for good.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Nikolas laid Hope down on the blanket and tickled her belly. "You have gotten so big baby girl."

Robin laid down next to her daughter and tried not to roll her eyes. Robin and Patrick were trying to work within the system so that Nikolas wouldn't have any leverage against them in court but it wasn't easy. Robin smiled at her mom as she kept watch over the girls and then looked at Nikolas. "Of course she has – that's what babies do."

Nikolas ignored the comment. He smiled at Hope and she smiled back at him. "That's right Hope – you missed your daddy."

"You are not her dad – Patrick is." Robin may have to do these visitations but no one said she had to be nice to Nikolas.

"Now, now," Nikolas kept up a sing-song voice, "we need to be nice. After all, we don't want Hope to see mommy and daddy fighting."

Robin just rolled onto her back and watched the clouds roll by. The park was a beautiful, neutral place for Nikolas to have his visitation with Hope. It also gave Anna, Mac and Robert plenty of room to circle the couple and make sure Nikolas didn't try anything. She listened to him cooing at the little girl and had to admit that he had never once been anything but loving to Hope. Sighing, she decided to play along. "I apologize."

Nikolas turned his attention to his wife and smiled. "Apology accepted. So I was thinking that our next outing should be at the zoo or maybe the aquarium – I want to show Hope the fish." He turned back to the little girl and tickled her belly once more. Hope smiled at him before shutting her eyes.

Nikolas picked the baby up and held her to his chest. "Getting tired Hope?" He began rocking her gently.

"Maybe we should head home?" Robin sat up and reached for her daughter but Nikolas turned away.

"Robin, she is perfectly fine. I miss holding her while she sleeps." He looked down at Hope and kissed the top of her head. "It feels like everything is right in the world when she is sleeping on my chest."

Robin saw a brief flicker of her old friend, the man she used to know, at that moment. "I know what you mean."

"You do?" Nikolas was happy to see Robin react positively to him.

"Yes, it just seems like nothing can go wrong when she is asleep on my chest. That the world isn't such a bad place." Robin reached over and gently rubbed Hope's back.

Anna watched the scene unfolding before her carefully and saw the look on Nikolas's face when Robin did that. Unfortunately, she recognized that look quite well – it was the same look Faison got on his face whenever he thought he was getting through to Anna.

She would have to talk to Robin after the visitation. Anna knew that Robin wasn't intending to, but that one little move had given Nikolas hope that there was a future for them. That hope would make Nikolas dig in his heels and fight even harder to keep Robin by his side for good.

* * *

Nikolas buckled Hope into her car seat, sad that the visit was over. "How about I take you out to lunch or maybe we could go back to Wyndamere…"

"I'm afraid that our daughter and granddaughter need to be headed home." Robert and Anna appeared behind Robin and Robert reached over and picked up Hope's car seat. "I'll take her to the car."

"Thanks Daddy." Robin smiled at her father and turned back to Nikolas. "I need to get my daughter home. Goodbye."

"Robin wait – can we please talk for just a moment?" Nikolas looked at Robin pleadingly.

Robin took a deep breath and looked at her mom. "It's okay – I'll be there in just a minute. Go make sure Dad isn't trying to teach Hope how to pick locks. I want to do it."

Anna hugged Robin while glaring at Nikolas. "Mac is still over there – don't try anything."

Nikolas shook his head. "I just want a moment alone to talk to my wife."

"What do you want Nikolas?" Robin kept her distance from the man.

"I want my family back. I admit, I have made some horrible mistakes but I still love you." Nikolas reached for Robin's hand but she pulled away. "I love you and Hope and Emma. I love our family."

"But that family was a lie. You used me and created this family so that you could steal ELQ away from the Quartermaines. This was never about me – it was about money. Well you've got your money so let me go and live the life I want with the man I am in love with. Let me and Patrick be a family with our daughters." Robin couldn't help but cry as she begged with Nikolas to end the marriage. "Please, sign the divorce papers and relinquish all claims on Hope – for all our sakes."

"You and Hope are my family – I made the mistake of letting Emily walk away without a fight and I will not make that same mistake with you." Nikolas sighed. "I will see you tomorrow at 10 – please don't be late."

Robin rubbed her neck and tried to relieve some of the tension building up in her body. Nikolas had won the right to drag Robin into three months worth of marriage counseling and their first session was the next day. "I'll be there but it won't change anything. All you're doing now is just delaying the inevitable. I will stay with Patrick and I will never be with you again whether we are divorced or not." Robin turned on her heel and headed back to the car.

Nikolas took a deep breath and stopped himself from chasing after her. He pulled out his phone and made a call. "Is it being done? Good."

He hung up the phone and smiled. One way or another, Patrick would pay for trying to take Robin away from him.

* * *

"So he behaved himself?" Patrick was standing at the nurse's hub talking to Robin on the phone.

"Yes, I tried to reason with him – to get him to drop all of this and just let me and Hope go but he refused." Robin was disappointed she wasn't able to convince Nikolas to end their marriage. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Patrick looked at the clock. "Look, I have a consult to get to but I will be home right after. I love you."

"I love you too."

Patrick hung up the phone and shook his head. He appreciated Robin trying to reason with Nikolas but he had known it would be hopeless. Nikolas was not giving up Robin without a fight. It was just a mattered of being prepared for the next punch.

"Dr. Drake?" Patrick turned around to see a man in a dark grey suit standing behind him. "Dr. Patrick Drake?"

"Yes, how may I help you?" Patrick didn't recognize the man.

The man handed Patrick an envelope. "Consider yourself served."

"What?" Patrick opened up the envelope and shook his head. "Son of a bitch!"

Epiphany heard the outburst and instantly admonished the man. "Dr. Drake – this is a place of work."

Patrick ignored the nurse as he ran to his office and slammed the door shut. He picked up his phone and called Diane. "We have a problem – Nikolas is suing me for medical malpractice for a tumor removal I did for him in 2008. He is claiming that he has headaches daily and suffered a personality shift that has negatively impacted his life." Patrick was reading directly from the paperwork in his hand.

Diane was shocked. "But that surgery was done over seven years ago – the statute of limitations for medical malpractice is 2 ½ years from the date of the surgery…

"Or from end of continuous treatment rendered by the party or entity you intend to sue for a particular condition." Patrick knew the law well. "I was doing regular check-ups with Nikolas to make sure that he was free of the tumor until 2014, when I gave him a full medical release."

"This is obviously an attempt to discredit and destroy you – revenge for your reconciliation with Robin." Diane shook her head. "Drop off the paperwork at my office and then go home to Robin and tell her what is going on."

"But Diane…"

"Do you want her to hear it from you or somewhere else?" Patrick didn't respond so Diane took that as a yes. "Good – the sooner I get the paperwork, the sooner I get this ridiculous lawsuit thrown out."

Patrick hung up the phone and grabbed the envelope off his desk. He took a moment to look at the photo on his desk and him and Robin with his girls before heading home.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

"Mr. and Mrs. Cassadine, I want to thank you both for being on time for your session. It shows a commitment to the process." The therapist smiled at the couple.

"It's Scorpio." Robin sat in her chair and ignored Nikolas completely.

"Excuse me?" The therapist was confused.

"My name – it's Dr. Scorpio." Robin smiled at the woman. "Or you might recognize me from my former name, Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake."

The therapist looked at Robin and excitement filled her eyes. "Dr. Scorpio-Drake! I love your work. I read several of your papers on the traumatic brain injuries and they were absolutely brilliant."

"Thank you and please, call me Robin." Robin favored the woman with another smile before continuing. "Let me make this clear – there is no hope for this marriage. I am only here because the court ordered it."

Nikolas shook his head. "Robin, you said you would try."

"No I didn't. I said I would show up since the court ordered it and I don't want to go to jail for contempt of court." Robin was still furious about Nikolas's decision to sue Patrick.

"Robin is upset because her ex-husband is being sued for malpractice."

Robin glared at Nikolas. "By you. I cannot believe that you are suing the father of my children."

The therapist interrupted. "I thought Nikolas was Hope's father."

"He's not – he is just trying to steal her away from Patrick because he thinks it will keep me with him." Robin's hostility was palpable.

"Okay – we need to take a minute here and calm down." The therapist looked at Nikolas. "You are suing her ex-husband for malpractice?"

"Yes, he removed a brain tumor and I have constant headaches and I have experienced a personality shift." He looked at the woman forlornly. "I did some things I am not proud of and Robin is upset with me for them. The truth is that Patrick's error may cost me the woman I love and drive her back into his arms."

Robin rolled her eyes and shook her head. The therapist noticed. "Robin, is there something you would like to say?"

"Yes. I am in love with my ex-husband Patrick. I have always been in love with him and I always will be. Those mistakes Nikolas is talking about include helping his grandmother perform medical experiments on me, kidnapping me and tricking me into marriage. These are not small issues – he didn't forget my birthday or miss an office dinner. He arranged for me to get pregnant so that he could steal a company and then was upset when he discovered that my ex-husband was the father instead of the ex-boyfriend he had planned."

The therapist sat there in shock, just trying to digest what Robin was telling her. "Dr. Scorpio…"

"Oh wait –there's more. He told me that his grandmother was planning to kidnap me, again, and that the only way I could be kept safe was to marry him. Then, when I discovered what he had done, he kidnapped me and dragged me away from my children. I played along with him so I could find a way to escape and he used that to get out of the charges." Robin reached down for the glass of water she had been given when she first entered the office. "Did I mention that he also kidnapped my cousin and was caught attempting to kidnap my girls?"

Nikolas hadn't said a word during Robin's entire speech but now he felt the need to speak up. "I wasn't kidnapping them – I was bringing them home. Drake and your parents are the ones who convinced you it was kidnapping."

The therapist looked at both people sitting before her and made a decision. "Mr. Cassadine – I'm sorry but I really don't think that this is going to work out. It is quite obvious that your wife really wants to end your marriage and there is no hope of salvaging it. I am going to recommend to the court that all counseling session be ended."

Robin stood up and offered her hand to the woman. "Thank you." After shaking the therapists hand she grabbed her purse and left the room.

Nikolas sat there in shock, unsure of what had just happened. He looked at the therapist and got a sly grin on his face. "It looks like we have some time left. There are a few things I would like to discuss with you."

* * *

"So you just walked out?" Patrick sat on the couch with Robin and held her close.

"Well the therapist did say that there was no hope for the marriage so I really didn't see a reason to stay." Robin cuddled in closer to her ex-husband. "Besides, I can think of much better ways to spend my time than being in a therapist's office." She leaned over and kissed him, already working on getting his shirt buttons undone.

"Why Dr. Scorpio, are you trying to seduce me?" Patrick had already untucked her shirt and was kissing her neck.

"Feels like I am doing better than trying." Robin's giggle turned into a moan as Patrick hit that perfect spot on her neck. "Should we head upstairs?"

"Definitely." Patrick was just about to pick her up when Robin's phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID. "It's the therapist." She answered. "Hello?"

Patrick watched Robin's face and knew something had happened before she even spoke. "But I don't understand – you said that…" Robin's face fell. "Of course – I will see you both next week."

"Robin?"

Robin buried her head in Patrick's chest. "He convinced her that I was just overreacting and that it was my family's influence that caused me to say the things I did." She looked at Patrick with tears flowing down her cheeks. "She has revised her decision and may even add sessions depending on how I behave in them."

Patrick ran his hands through her hair and kissed her. "It's going to be okay. This is just a minor setback."

"It's never going to end, is it?" Robin placed her head on his chest and curled up into a ball on his lap. "He is never going to let me go."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Diane smiled as Miles Wilson entered her office. "Please, have a seat Mr. Wilson."

"Thank you and please call me Miles." Miles sat down and smirked at her. "I must say that your reputation precedes you. I will be honored to face you in the courtroom if this case gets that far Diane. It is alright if I call you Diane?"

"Of course it is." Diane was impressed with the man's credentials but thoroughly unimpressed with his attempt at flattery. "Now I think we have a few things to discuss."

Miles leaned forward in his chair. "My client will not discuss a settlement until all avenues for reconciliation have been exhausted. He loves his wife very much and wants to stay married to her."

"Yes, he has been very clear about that but my client will do everything she can to secure this divorce – starting with this." Diane handed Miles a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"This is a sworn statement from the therapist that she changed her recommendation regarding marriage counseling after she was offered a very nice bribe by your client." There were times when dating a mob enforcer came in handy. Once Robin had told Diane what had happened Max had gone to see the therapist and convinced her, with the help of some of Sonny's money, to come clean about what had happened in her office after Robin had left.

"Obviously the woman is lying – my client would never to that." Miles knew he was lying through his teeth – this was exactly something Nikolas would do.

"Nevertheless, the judge agreed that this was a sign that marriage counseling was not a viable option and has rescinded the order for marriage counseling. Now, on the matter of the paternity test…"

Miles interrupted her. "We have already spoken to the lab at General Hospital and…"

It was Diane's turn to interrupt. "The test will not be run at General Hospital. I have spoken to the judge and we have agreed that the test needs to take place at a lab that has no connection to General Hospital or Cassadine Industries. Therefore the samples will be taken by a court clerk and taken to a secure facility of the judge's choosing. Neither party will be made aware of where the testing is being held and the results will be sealed until the judge opens them."

"Fair enough." Miles had expected this and had no intentions of fighting it. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, are you representing Mr. Cassadine in this frivolous lawsuit he has filed against Dr. Drake?" Diane already knew the answer before she asked the question.

"You know I am and it is certainly not frivolous. Mr. Cassadine is in permanent pain and may lose the woman he loves due to Dr. Drake's incompetence." Miles voice raised a little bit at Diane's accusation.

"Then why didn't he complain about the headaches at any of the dozens of appointments he had with my client or his other doctors in the last seven years?" Diane already had Nikolas's records from Patrick but she was guessing about the other doctors. "I have no issue taking this to trial since I am certain that my client will be exonerated. Are you sure that you want to pursue this?"

"Not only are we pursuing it but we also plan to file a complaint with the state medical review board so we can have Dr. Drake's license to practice medicine revoked. This is not the first time he has come under investigation for malpractice. If I'm not mistaken, you were the lawyer for a family that sued him – the patient was a Briana Hughes?" Miles smirked at him but Diane just shook her head.

"Then you are aware that the issue wasn't that Dr. Drake made in error in treating her, it was that he allowed a less experienced doctor handle the surgery. It is a moot point anyhow – the suit was dropped when it was discovered that Miss Hughes was murdered and no doctor could have saved her." Diane felt almost triumphant in that moment.

"But he did operate on Rafe Kovich, Jr., didn't he?" Miles was well prepared for the case. "The young man responsible for killing Dr. Drake's son? It is my understanding that Dr. Drake was put on administrative leave because there were concerns that he had purposely botched the surgery to get revenge against the young man."

"Dr. Drake was cleared of all wrong doing and reinstated at General Hospital." Diane was quick to answer the man. "Dr. Drake has a long and successful career. He has performed hundreds of surgeries with not a single complication including one that brought a child back from a near permanent coma."

"And declared another child dead who wasn't after that groundbreaking surgery. I can't wait to hear the explanation for that one." Miles stood up. "I will let Mr. Cassadine know about the cancellation of the marriage counseling but I can guarantee you that he will still want to fight the divorce."

"Of course he will." Diane stood up and put out her hand. "I'll have the court notify you about the paternity test. You may as well know that I have already filed a motion to dismiss the malpractice suit."

"I figured you would." Miles shook her hand. "Although it is pointless – this case will go to trial and Dr. Drake will lose. Maybe then Mrs. Cassadine will see the kind of man he truly is and how lucky she is to have Nikolas fighting for her."

"Trust me, Robin knows exactly what kind of men Patrick and Nikolas both are." She sat back down. "Have a good day Miles."

Miles headed to the door. "You too Diane."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Patrick stood still as the court officer took the DNA sample from his mouth. "Thank you Dr. Drake."

"Do you already have Mr. Cassadine's sample?" Patrick wanted to make sure that the two samples were not switched on their way to the lab.

"Another person is retrieving Mr. Cassadine's sample and sending it to the lab. Please verify that this is your information." The man held up the tube with the swab in it and placed a label with Patrick's full name and birth date on it. Patrick nodded. "Good – please initial the label."

Patrick took and pen and initialed the sample. "Is that all you need?"

"No, I am supposed to take samples from," the man looked at his tablet, "Hope and Robin Cassadine while I am here as well."

Patrick cringed. Legally, the man was using the correct names but it still hurt to hear them. "Of course." Patrick walked over to the staircase and called out for his ex-wife. "Robin – they need you and Hope down here."

Robin came downstairs holding a wriggling Hope in her arms. "Someone is really wanting to see her Daddy."

Patrick reached for the little girl and Hope almost immediately stopped wriggling and snuggled up close to him. "Hey baby girl, this nice man is going to take a DNA sample but I promise it will be quick and it won't hurt."

The court officer took out the swab and quickly swiped the inside of Hope's cheek. The little girl jumped but quickly calmed down as soon as it was over. Patrick laid her on his shoulder and gently rubbed her back. The officer looked at Robin. "Ma'am, would you please verify the information for your daughter?"

Robin walked over and read the tube. "Yes that is Hope's name and birth date."

"Please initial." Robin took the pen and initialed the tube.

The procedure was repeated one last time with Robin before the officer left the house. Patrick sat down on the couch with Robin and held her close while still cradling Hope in his arm. "It's almost over Robin." He kissed the top of Robin's head.

"I just wish my mom and dad would find Britt." Robin sighed. She had told her parents about Britt's involvement and they had assured her that they would find the OB and rescue her from Nikolas. "She created the embryo and could testify to the fact that she used my egg and your sperm to create it."

"That's a great thought but Britt has lied about the paternity of a child before and she was engaged to Nikolas. He ended things and it was not a very good break up. I don't think she would be a very good witness." Patrick appreciated that Robin was thinking of every angle she could to end this mess.

"But she could testify to Nikolas's involvement in both of our kidnappings." Robin looked at Patrick. "I need to do something. There has to be a way to end this – soon."

"I like the way you are thinking and hopefully we will be able to press charges when Britt is found but, until then, you and the girls are safe and home with me – that's all that matters." Patrick was learning to cherish these small moments. "I love you."

Robin snuggled back into Patrick's chest and gently rubbed their baby girl's back. "I love you too."

* * *

Max watched the man leave Patrick and Robin's house and get into his car while talking on his phone. "Yeah boss, the guy is just leaving."

"Good – I want you to follow him and make sure nothing happens to those samples before they get to the lab." Sonny owed Robin a chance to be happy. "Make sure that Nikolas's men do not interfere with those test results."

"Will do." Max hung up the phone and put his car into gear.

* * *

"Thank you for doing this." Nikolas shook the officer's hand. "How long until the results will be ready?"

"Four to six weeks is the estimated time before we get the results but it could be as soon as two weeks. The judge will notify your attorney when the results arrive." The man took the tube with the swab in it and headed towards the door. "Good day Mr. Cassadine."

"Good day sir." Nikolas walked back over to the couch and sat down, thinking. He pulled out his phone and made a call. "Yes, the car I need you to follow is leaving the dock in 20 minutes. I need to know its final destination."

* * *

Sonny picked up his phone and made one last call. "Max is following the guy that was at Robin's house."

"And I have this guy." Jason watched as the launch idled up to the pier. "Thank you for doing this Sonny."

"I promised Stone I would always take care of Robin – it's time I make good on the promise." Sonny looked at an old picture of him, Robin and Stone together. "Let me know where it is so I can arrange for someone to come and relieve you and Max. I should have a schedule worked out by the end of the day so that the lab is constantly covered. I'll talk to you later."

Sonny put down his phone while staring at the picture, remembering how happy they all were at that time, right before Stone's diagnosis. It seemed like it was a lifetime ago and he had failed Robin so many times since then – this was a chance to at least start to make amends. He couldn't take Nikolas out the way he would want to – Robin had always hated that part of Sonny's life and would never want anyone to die on her behalf – but he could make sure that Nikolas didn't mess with the test results. Patrick and Robin were Hope's parents and Sonny and Jason were working together one last time to make sure everyone knew it.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

"No!" Robin was lying on the couch with tears in her eyes. "Please stop."

Patrick and Emma both started laughing and began tickling her again. "Give in now Scorpio – you can't win."

Robin started laughing and put up her hands in defeat. "I surrender." She took advantage of their stopping and quickly grabbed Emma and hugged her close, tickling the little girl at the same time. "Sneak attack."

Emma was laughing. "Daddy, help me."

Patrick reached between the two and kissed Robin quickly. Her hands stopped tickling Emma and their daughter slid off the couch and left her parents kissing on the couch. "I'm going to go watch my movie."

"Okay baby." Robin saw Emma run up the stairs at of the corner of her eye and then wrapped her arms around Patrick's neck. "She'll be busy for the next hour and a half and Hope is napping – what should we do? Dishes? Laundry?"

Patrick leaned down and kissed Robin on the neck. "Oh I can think of a much better use of our time."

Robin was about to ask him to give her details when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. "It's Diane."

Patrick got off Robin and listened in to his wife's side of the conversation. "I understand, we'll be there as soon as I get a sitter for the girls." Robin hung up the phone and looked at Patrick. "Nikolas's attorney has asked for an emergency hearing and the judge granted it. We have two hours to get to court."

* * *

Robin sat next to Diane in the courtroom, nervously rubbing her hands together as they waited for the judge. "Do you have any idea what this is about?"

"Yes. I heard from Max that Nikolas's men attempted to enter the lab a few nights ago – Jason politely told them to leave." Diane smiled at Robin. "Nikolas has realized that he can't alter the tests and is dropping the petition for custody of Hope."

"That's great." Robin smiled broadly at Diane. "Is there anything else?"

Diane shook her head. "Yes, he is trying to delay the divorce hearing but I don't think it will happen."

Robin was about to ask Diane for details when the door behind the bailiff opened and the judge walked in to the courtroom. "All rise, family court of Port Charles is in session, the honorable Judge Walters presiding." Everyone stood up as soon as the bailiff began speaking.

"You may be seated." Everyone returned to their seats while Judge Walters sat down behind the bench. "We are here in the matter of Cassadine versus Cassadine. I understand that the defendant has two motions he wants a ruling on?"

Miles stood up. "Yes your honor. We would like to withdraw the petition to have a paternity test run on Hope Cassadine, Robin Cassadine's infant daughter. Mr. Cassadine is willing to admit that Patrick Drake is the biological father of the child in question."

Robin felt herself relax at the news. She turned back and smiled at Patrick who had tears of joy in his eyes. Robin turned her attention back to the judge as he began speaking again. "I may as well tell you that the DNA results from the court-ordered test were delivered to my office only an hour ago. Based on the results of that test, I will reinstate the birth certificate listing Patrick Drake as the biological and legal father of Hope and legally change her name to Hope Scorpio-Drake."

Robin began to stand up when she heard Miles speak. "And regarding the other motion your honor?"

Robin looked at Diane in confusion. Diane looked at the judge and waited to hear what he had to say. "It says here that you have filed a motion to delay the divorce hearing until the completion of Mr. Cassadine's lawsuit against Dr. Drake for malpractice?"

Robin tensed back up as she listened to Miles explain the motion. "Yes your honor. As Mr. Cassadine's lawyer, he has asked me to personally represent him in both matters and I felt I could not in good conscience concentrate on the malpractice suit and the divorce hearing. Since the malpractice trial is already on the docket and the divorce case has not been scheduled yet, we are asking for a delay to the start of the divorce case."

"Your honor I object." Diane stood up. "This divorce could be settled in just a matter of minutes if Mr. Cassadine would just sign the papers. Delaying it for any reason is unnecessary."

"On the contrary your honor, my client has made it very clear that he intends to fight for his marriage. We are filing a motion for a second attempt at marriage counseling and he wants to make sure all attempts at reconciliation are exhausted before he agrees to the divorce." Miles looked at Diane. "If Mrs. Cassadine was so intent on getting this divorce, she should have filed for a no-fault divorce. Since she has filed for divorce on the grounds of cruel and inhuman treatment, my client has the right to defend his actions and save his marriage."

Robin shook her head as tears streamed down her face. She had filed for her divorce right after she was rescued and Nikolas was arrested – he was in jail and under investigation for his crimes. A no-fault divorce hadn't even crossed her mind. She thought back and briefly remembered Diane mentioning it but Robin had wanted Nikolas to know how much his actions had hurt her. Now he had gotten out of the charges and was using her decision against her.

"Miss Miller, are you representing Dr. Drake in his malpractice case?" Judge Walters stared Diane down.

"Well, yes your honor, I am but…"

"Then I have no choice but to agree with Mr. Wilson. Given the circumstances, I will grant the motion for delay of trial and the divorce hearing between Nikolas and Robin Cassadine will be delayed until after the conclusion of the malpractice trial against Dr. Drake." Judge Walters banged his gavel. "Court is adjourned."

Patrick quickly ran over to Robin and pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be okay – I promise."

Diane turned to the couple. "I know this seems like a setback but we did get a huge victory today. You have full custody of Hope, the correct birth certificate has been reinstated and, best of all, there will be no more visitation with Nikolas."

"I'm sorry Diane, I should have listened when you mentioned the no fault divorce it's just…" Robin buried her face in Patrick's chest, completely ignoring Nikolas and his lawyer as they left courtroom.

"I understand – you wanted to make sure Nikolas was aware of the pain he has caused you and your family." Diane smiled at Robin. "We will get this lawsuit thrown out and then we let the world know exactly what Nikolas did to you – the medical experiments, the lies, the times he held you hostage in your own home and the kidnapping. Everyone will know exactly what kind of man Nikolas Cassadine is."

"Thank you Diane." Patrick rubbed Robin's back. "Let's go home and see our girls."


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"Come on baby girl – you can do it." Robin watched as Hope pushed up on her legs and hands and tried to crawl.

Hope's face was a picture of focus as she looked at her mom from across the room. It was only about five feet but Robin could see that her little girl was determined to cross the floor on her own. Hope rocked back and forth for a few moments, testing her own limbs, and then slowly shuffled forward. "Patrick!"

Patrick came running in and sat down next to Robin. Adding her father into the mix only made Hope more determined to get over to her mom. The little girl seemed to almost smirk at her parents as she slowly made her way to them. Within a minute she was across the room and had crawled into her mother's lap.

Robin hugged Hope close. "You did it!"

Hope giggled and Patrick gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek. "Emma will be so surprised when she gets home from school. Soon you'll be walking and then…"

"I don't even want to think about that yet – let's just enjoy this moment." Robin leaned into Patrick as Hope clung to her mom. Hope was a momma's girl and Robin wouldn't have it any other way.

"How about I get you some applesauce to celebrate?" Patrick tickled his daughter's belly and she giggled happily.

Robin smiled at Patrick. "I think that's a yes."

"Me too." Patrick stood up and helped Robin and Hope off the floor. They were just about to head into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. "Expecting anyone?"

"No." Robin handed Hope to Patrick and walked over to the door. She looked at the monitor over the alarm keypad and saw Diane standing there. Robin quickly disarmed the alarm and let the woman in. "Diane, did we have a meeting?"

Diane shook her head and watched as Patrick sat down on the couch with Hope. Robin quickly sat next to them as Diane took the chair at the head of the coffee table. "No but I wanted to tell you that Nikolas has been granted another continuance."

Patrick tried to hide his frustration. "This is ridiculous Diane – this is his fourth continuance in 6 months."

"I agree, as does the judge which is why he made it clear that this would be the last continuance he will grant. If they are not ready for trial by the next court date, which is next week, the case will be thrown out." Diane really hoped that the judge would do just that – this whole case was nothing more than a way to stall Nikolas and Robin's divorce.

"So no matter what, we will be in court in next week?" Robin liked seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. It gave her hope that his whole nightmare was almost over. The malpractice suit would get thrown out, Robin was certain of it, and then she could get her divorce and remarry Patrick.

Patrick had proposed to her three months ago, presenting Robin with a new engagement ring for a new life together. The evening had been perfect with Emma handing her mother the box as Robin held Hope in her arms. It was more than just Robin and Patrick reuniting, it was their family becoming whole once again.

But their remarriage could not happen until Robin secured her divorce from Nikolas. Nikolas had filed several continuances since the original trial date due to his experts needing more time to review the evidence. Diane had tried several times to get the case thrown out but was denied every time. It was frustrating but they had agreed to handle the matter legally so they could be free of Nikolas with a clear conscience.

The one thing Diane had been able to get done was to get the medical review board to agree not to censure Patrick until this matter was settled. The review board agreed that if the case was dropped or Patrick was found not guilty then the matter would end there without any involvement from the board - Patrick's record as a surgeon was beyond reproach.

"I wanted to ask you if your parents had had any luck tracking down Dr. Westbourne?" Diane really needed the woman's assistance if Robin's divorce went to trial. "She is the only witness who can verify your story that you were being held by Nikolas against your will."

"No," Robin sighed and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "either Nikolas has her well hidden or…"

"She has been eliminated so she can't tell anyone what Nikolas has done." Diane shook her head. In a lot of ways the Cassadines were like the mob – ruthless and willing to eliminate anyone who might ruin their plans. "I will continue to try and get the divorce case back on the docket as soon as this ridiculous malpractice suit is thrown out." Diane stood up and favored the family with a sincere smile. "We will get you your divorce and then you two will have the wedding to end all weddings – with me in the front row enjoying every moment."

Robin stood up and followed Diane to the door. "We are planning on a small ceremony but you will most certainly be invited. We are leaving the grand affair to Georgie and Dillon." The younger couple would be renewing their vows in just a few days.

"Sounds wonderful." Diane headed out the door to work on another motion to dismiss as Robin locked the door and reset the alarm.

Robin turned back around and found Hope squirming in her dad's arms, anxious to crawl to her mother once more. Patrick set her on the floor and the little girl took off like a shot, making it over to her mother in no time. Robin picked her up and kissed her little girl on the cheek. "There will be no stopping you now, will there?"

Patrick stood up and joined them. "Nope, our little girl is now on the move and will not slow down." He kissed Hope on the top of her head and then kissed Robin. "Now I believe I promised our daughter some applesauce."

"Yes, you did." Robin smiled as Patrick wrapped his arm around her and led them to the kitchen.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Robin raised her glass and smiled at Patrick. "To end of your malpractice suit."

"And the beginning of your divorce trial." Patrick clinked his glass with Robin's and smiled, scooting closer to her on the couch. "I still can't believe that Nikolas's lawyer asked for another continuance today."

Today was supposed to be the opening statements of Patrick's malpractice suit. But when Miles stood up and asked for another continuance, the judge lost it. He berated Nikolas for wasting the court's time and threw out the lawsuit as baseless and without merit.

Robin set her champagne down on the coffee table as a contemplative look crossed her face. "Diane told me that if all went well than we could get a court date in the next month. If that happens, we will be able to remarry before the end of the year – if that's still what you want?"

"Robin, how could you even ask that? Of course I still want to marry you." Patrick wondered what had led to Robin's mood change. "Robin…"

"Patrick, you almost lost your license to practice medicine because I was stupid enough to trust Nikolas. And what about the divorce hearing? It's going to get ugly – I have no doubts that Nikolas and his attorney plan on dragging your name through the mud. Your history with women, Sam, Sabrina, the fact that we have been living here together since I left Nikolas," tears filled Robin's eyes, "I'm just saying that I would understand if it was too much for you to deal with."

"Robin," Patrick set his glass down and pulled Robin into his arms, "we have been through hell and back to be together – do you really think a few nasty questions from Nikolas's lawyer is going to change my mind?"

Robin didn't know why she was so worried about this – Patrick had proved himself time and again since her return. "I'm sorry. I love you so much and I just don't want to lose you, to lose us, again."

Patrick took Robin's face gently in his hands. "And you won't. We will fight Nikolas and we will win." He kissed her. "Now I think we need to celebrate our victory. What do you say Scorpio?"

Before Robin could answer, Patrick began kissing her neck and Robin was left speechless. Patrick pulled away and looked Robin in the eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you." Robin pulled Patrick close and kissed him again. "And right now, I am going to show you just how much."

Patrick picked Robin up and carried her up the stairs so they could properly celebrate their victory.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Nikolas was on the phone making arrangements for the next part of his plan. The reality is that he knew he would not be able to successfully sue Patrick, the man had not messed up his surgery, but he needed the extra time to get things ready for his and Robin's reunion.

Nikolas had called on one of his grandmother's many cohorts to work with him and get everything ready. There were several steps to his plan. The first and most important step was to get Patrick out of the way so that Robin and the girls were free of his overbearing presence. Only then could he, Robin and the girls be a family once again. Everything else would fall in place once Patrick was gone.

"Perfect. See you in a couple of weeks." Nikolas hung up and smiled. It was almost over.

* * *

"Really – that's who he contacted?" Robert smiled at Anna as he talked to Frisco on the phone. "Let me know when you get him into custody so that we can finally put the prince of darkness behind bars for good."

Anna watched Robert as he walked over to the bar cart and poured himself a drink. "Robert? Come on, just tell me."

"Nikolas has contacted an old associate of Helena's to try to and get Patrick out of the way. Frisco is working on tracking the man down but he was using a burner phone and it was destroyed immediately after the conversation ended." Robert took a drink of the bourbon he had poured. "The WSB has a general area but they are working to narrow it down. If nothing else, it looks like he will be in Port Charles before the divorce trial starts."

"I am assuming that the plan does not involve just putting Patrick in a safe place until after the trial?" Anna had no doubts that Nikolas would eliminate anyone who stopped him from achieving his goals.

"No, it's a hit." Robert shook his head. "I don't want anything said to Robin or Patrick just yet. She is scared to death about this trial and I could see her promising to halt the divorce proceedings if Nikolas will guarantee Patrick's safety. Our daughter is completely selfless although I am still not sure where she learned it."

"It's just Robin – she has been that way since the day she was born. It's what makes her a great doctor and even better mother." Anna smiled as she looked at a picture of Robin with Patrick and the girls that she had on the desk in her room. "So, who is this mystery man that Nikolas has hired to get rid of Patrick?"

Robert finished his drink and gave Anna his best smirk. "You're not going to believe this one."


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Patrick took Robin's hand as they prepared to leave the car and head into the courtroom. "It's going to be okay Robin – this is almost over."

"I know but…"

"No buts." He leaned over and kissed her. "Now, are you feeling any better?"

Robin had been nauseous for the past few days thanks to the stress of the trial. "I'm fine, I just want to be able to have a normal life with the man I love and our children."

"And we will. There will be thousands of mornings like this morning – you, me, Emma with syrup all over her face after four pancakes. Just wait until Hope can join in on the fun." Patrick smiled at Robin. "I guess I have to pass down the recipe to both our girls now.

"Yes, you do." Robin smiled at him. "Patrick, are you sure…"

"I am positive." Patrick squeezed her hand. "You ready?"

Robin took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Ready as I'll ever be. Let's get this over with."

Patrick got out of the car and went over to the passenger side to get Robin's door for her. He had no sooner gotten to the other side when shots rang out. "Robin, get down." He barely got the words out before he fell to the ground.

Robin had slid down to the floorboard of the car the moment she heard Patrick calling out to her. "Patrick!" She opened up her phone. "My name is Robin Scorpio and I am in the garage next to the courthouse and someone is shooting at me and my husband."

She hung up the phone and noticed that the shots had stopped. She opened up the car door and crawled to Patrick. She rolled him over and saw red covering his chest. "Patrick!" She shook him but he didn't respond. "Patrick!"

Robin felt for a pulse and began to frantically scream for help. "Someone please help us!"

Nikolas came running down the aisle towards the couple. "Robin! Are you okay?"

Robin looked at him. "Your jacket, give me your jacket." Nikolas quickly pulled it off and handed it to Robin. "I have to stop the blood." Robin took it and pushed it down on Patrick's chest as she talked to her fiancée. "Don't do this to me. Don't leave me."

The ambulance and police cars came soaring up the ramp and Nikolas flagged them down. "Over here."

The paramedics took over care of Patrick as Nikolas pulled Robin into his arms. "It's okay Robin, I'm here."

"He has to be okay, not for me but for our girls." She watched the paramedics as they did a quick exam, looked at each other and then shook their heads. Slowly, they began to pack up their supplies. "What are you doing? You have to help him!"

Nikolas tried to hold Robin still but she pulled away and went to Patrick. She ripped open the drop kit and grabbed some gauze out, trying to dress Patrick's wounds. "We need to stop the bleeding and get him to the hospital."

One of the paramedics gently began to pull Robin away. "Ma'am, I'm sorry."

Robin shook her head. "No." The tears she had been holding back were finally falling over. "No, you will take him to the hospital and he will be fine."

"There is nothing we can do for him ma'am." The man took Robin's hand in his and gently patted it while his partner went to speak to the police. "I am very sorry for your loss."

Nikolas knelt down next to Robin and pulled her close. "God Robin I am so sorry."

"No." Robin finally collapsed against Nikolas, trying desperately to deny the truth. Her tears flowed freely, soaking Nikolas's shirt.

"He's gone Robin." Nikolas held Robin close and rubbed her back softly as the medics draped a sheet over Patrick's body. "Patrick's gone."


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Nikolas shut the bedroom door and left a sleeping Robin alone while he spoke to the doctor. "Thank you for coming over on such short notice – my wife was nearly hysterical following her ex-husband's murder."

"Understandable – the sedative I administered should help her sleep for a little while." The doctor took a look around the house. "If you don't mind me asking – why are we here and not at Wyndamere?"

Nikolas looked around Robin's current home and sighed. "The children are being brought here in a little while to have everything explained to them. This is their father's home and we were hoping that it would be a little more comforting to tell Emma here." Anna was picking up Emma from school in a few minutes.

The doctor had seen a picture of Patrick and Robin with two girls as he walked into the house. "And the other child?"

"She is with her uncle at the moment. Hope is a baby and won't understand what is going anyway and besides that, Robin needs a little time to herself. Thank you again for your assistance." Nikolas led the doctor to the door. "Good bye."

The doctor barely got a chance to repeat the sentiment before the door shut in his face. Nikolas took a deep breath and made the call he had been waiting to make. "Everything is a go – come on over."

His cohort in this crime would be here in a few minutes to help Nikolas take Robin and leave the country. They would take Robin to Cassadine Island and collect the children later after everything had calmed down. He looked at a picture on the mantle of Patrick with the girls and sighed. "You should have just left Robin alone and let us be a family."

There was knock on the door and Nikolas opened it. He was shocked to see Dante and Nathan standing there. "Can I help you?"

"We need to talk to you about what happened today. I understand that you were in the parking garage when Patrick was shot?" Dante watched his brother-in-law's reaction carefully.

"Unfortunately yes. It was horrible." Nikolas shuddered as he spoke, appearing visibly shaken. "Poor Robin is a wreck."

"Ok well, I need you to come down to the station so we can take your statement." Dante was the picture of professionalism.

"Can it wait? Robin is taking this really hard and I don't want to leave her alone right now." Nikolas had really been hoping to get Robin out of town before the questioning began.

Nathan pushed his way into the house. "I'll stay with Robin until you get back. After all, the important thing is finding out who killed the man Robin loves."

"Of course it is." Dante smiled at Nikolas. "It shouldn't take long and I will bring you right back here so you can take care of Robin."

Nikolas sighed. This was not going the way he planned but he needed to get it over with so he and Robin could leave town. "Fine – I'll meet you down there."

"Why don't you just ride with me? I have to come back here to pick up Nathan anyhow." Dante stepped to the side of the doorway. "After you."

Nikolas thought arguing with Dante for a minute but decided against it. The sooner he got this over with the better. "Fine." He turned to Nathan. "The doctor just gave her a sedative so she should be asleep until I get back. Hopefully this won't take that long."

"Don't worry Nikolas – I'll take good care of Maxie's cousin." Nathan headed up the stairs to check on Robin as the other two men headed for the Port Charles Police Department.

* * *

"Let me get this straight – there are 6 levels to the parking garage and you just happened to park on the same level as Robin and Patrick?" Nikolas nodded. "Why didn't your driver drop you off in front of the courthouse?" Dante had been questioning Nikolas for about a half hour and wasn't making any progress.

"I felt like driving – today was the start of our divorce hearing and I wanted to clear my head before we went into court." Nikolas's eyes kept going to the mirror behind Dante. "Look, I am really worried about Robin and the girls – this is going to devastate them and I need to be there for my wife and her children."

"I promise, I only have a few more questions for you." Dante leaned back in his chair. "I understand that you were fighting the divorce?"

"Look, I don't want to give up on my marriage and I have been honest about that but what does that have to do with Patrick's murder?" Nikolas ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Every minute he was here was a minute away from Robin.

"Nikolas, you are a prime suspect in this murder – with Patrick out of the way maybe you could convince Robin not to go through with the divorce." Dante hated that Lulu's brother was capable of such a horrible act.

"That would hurt Robin and the girls. Why would I do that? I love them and all I want is for them to be happy." Nikolas shook his head. "I submitted to your gunpowder residue test and I have been answering your questions but I think now it is time to exercise my right to remain silent." Nikolas stood up. "If you have any further questions for me, contact my lawyer. Until then I am going to go and take care of my wife."

Dante stood up. "Fine. I still need to take your official statement about what happened today. Let me get you a pen and some paper and then you can get back to the woman you love. I will be back in a minute."

Nikolas watched as Dante left the interrogation room. He started pacing the small gray room while waiting for Lulu's husband to return. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible so that he could get back to Robin and get her out of Port Charles. He heard the door open and started talking. "Let's get this over with – I need to get back to Robin."

"Oh you are not going anywhere near Robin ever again."

Nikolas turned around in shock and stared at the tall, lanky man before him. "You can't be here"

"Why not Nikolas?" Patrick smirked at Robin's soon to be ex-husband. "Oh that's right – I'm supposed to be dead." He sat down in the seat Dante had vacated. "Well you know what they say – if you want something done right, you need to do it yourself."


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Nikolas sat down across from Patrick. "This is wonderful news – Robin will be thrilled."

"Please Nikolas – cut the crap." Nikolas looked up to see Robert walking into the room. "We all know that you arranged for the hit on Patrick."

"I wouldn't do that." Nikolas leaned back in his chair. "And you can't prove otherwise."

"Actually, we can. You really need to pick your partners a little better." Robert sat down on the edge of the table and glared at Nikolas. "After all, Jerry Jacks is hardly known for his loyalty - unless, of course, you count his loyalty to himself. Once we discovered you had contacted Jerry it didn't take us long to track him down and get everything we needed to go after you."

"Jerry is a psychopath who tried to kill me – why would you believe a word he said?" Nikolas took a moment to try and regain control of the situation. "The man is a liar."

"Ironic words coming from your mouth." Robert stood up. "You know we can prove a connection between the two of you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I haven't seen Jerry Jacks since the last time he was in Port Charles, you know after I helped rescue Robin from him again." Patrick rolled his eyes but said nothing else as Nikolas continued talking. "Right now the important thing is letting Robin know that Patrick is alive. She is going to be thrilled." Nikolas was trying desperately to hold on the illusion of innocence. "Maybe we should go and tell her together."

"Robin already knows I'm alive." Patrick thoroughly enjoyed the look of shock that crossed Nikolas's face. "You didn't really think I would let her believe for one second I was dead, did you? I know firsthand the kind of hell that puts a person through. No, Robin was in on the whole thing."

"What whole thing?"

"The fake hit of course." Robert leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. "You see, once we found Jerry we were able to get all the details out of him including the day and time of the hit and where it was to happen. All it took was a bulletproof vest with some blood-filled squibs and a really good marksman, that would be Jerry, and suddenly Patrick was dead."

"So Jerry admitting to shooting Patrick. It's not surprising, the man has shot many people in the past. I was there the day he shot Robin, I watched him do it and was unable to stop it." Nikolas turned his attention back to Patrick. "After all, I was the one who carried her out of the Metro Court and to safety after that bastard tried to kill her."

"That was a long time ago," Patrick glared at the man, "and don't forget who actually saved her life. I was the one who talked Emily through the surgery."

Robert began speaking again. "Jerry was also more than happy to tell us about the jet you had fueled up and that is waiting for you at the airport right now. You were planning to kidnap my daughter and whisk her out of the country while she was grieving the loss of the love of her life – that's low, even for you."

Nikolas shook his head. "You can't prove anything."

"Well Jerry has confessed to everything and implicated you as the person who hired him so we can at least have you arrested." Robert reached back and knocked on the mirror.

A minute later Dante came in with a pair of handcuffs. "Nikolas Cassadine, you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder."

* * *

Robin and Nathan came running into the station just as Patrick and Robert left the interrogation room. "Patrick!"

Robin threw herself into Patrick's arms and he happily picked her up, holding her close. He set her back down on the ground and kissed Robin. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, a little groggy from the sedative but I am okay. What about you?" Robin had noticed he winced a little when she hugged him.

"A few bruises from the shooting but other than that – I am great." Patrick held Robin close and set his head on the top of her head. "It's over Robin. Nikolas is going to jail and we are finally free of him."

Neither one of them saw Nikolas being led out of the interrogation room by Dante. Nikolas glared at Patrick. "This isn't even close to over yet Drake."

Robert stepped in between the two men. "Get him out of here Dante."

Dante dragged Nikolas down the hall while Robert turned back to Patrick and Robin. "And you get her home – I sure you have some celebrating to do."

"That is the best idea I have heard all day." Patrick kissed Robin once more. "Let's go home."


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

"Toast and milk, my lady." Patrick set the breakfast tray on Robin's lap as she giggled softly. "Let's hope this stays down better than the banana did."

"Thank you." It had been a week since Nikolas's arrest and her stomach still hadn't settled down. She took a bite of the toast and swallowed carefully. "Patrick, did you get it?"

"Yes and we will get it done right after breakfast." Patrick sat down next to Robin and held her close.

"If it's…" Robin started crying and Patrick gently stroked her arm.

"It's going to be alright Robin – I promise." Patrick was about to say something else when Robin quickly moved the tray off her lap and ran to the bathroom. Patrick followed close behind her and held her hair back as she got sick. He rubbed her back and tried to soothe her fraying nerves. "It's okay – I'm right here and I am not going anywhere."

Robin finally leaned back, done for the moment, and smiled at him. "Thank you."

Patrick pulled her into his lap and held her close. "Never a problem." He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her cheek. "Should we get this over with?"

Robin nodded her head. "Let's do it."

* * *

Robin was sitting on the couch reading a book when she heard the front doorbell ring. Patrick came running in from the kitchen with a dish towel in his hand - he had been washing Hope's bottles. "Don't even think about getting up Scorpio."

Robin pouted but didn't move. "Fine."

Patrick looked at the monitor. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Patrick opened the door and glared at the man standing there. "What do you want Mr. Wilson?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Miles smiled at Patrick. "I have some news for you regarding the divorce."

"Well then by all means, please come in." Patrick stepped to the side and allowed Miles into the room. Miles sat down in one of the chairs as Patrick sat down next to Robin on the couch. "Let's make this quick – Robin hasn't been feeling well and she needs her rest."

"There have been a few developments regarding the case against my client." Nikolas had been in jail since his arrest the week before – the judge had considered him too great a flight risk to grant him bail. "Jerry Jacks has escaped custody."

"What!" Patrick couldn't believe this. "When?"

"Late last night – he escaped from his cell and there is security footage of him at the Port Charles airport boarding a plane bound for Croatia under the name James Craig." Miles shook his head at the couple. "The plane landed a few hours ago and since Croatia does not have an extradition treaty with the United States…"

"The key witness against Nikolas is gone." Robin shook her head. They had hoped that Patrick's reappearance after his 'death' would have shocked Nikolas and gotten him to slip up in the interrogation room but he had kept his cool. Now their only chance to get a conviction was gone. She should have known that Nikolas would find a way out of the charges. "So what happens now?"

"Given that the entire case against Nikolas was based on Mr. Jacks's testimony, I am going to request a full dismissal but I need your help to do it. You agree not to go against the motion to dismiss and my client will sign the divorce papers – it's as simple as that."

"When?" Patrick wanted to marry Robin as soon as possible.

"The dismissal hearing is in the morning. If the charges are dismissed then Nikolas will sign the papers right there and we will file them immediately." Miles pulled out a copy of the divorce papers from his briefcase and set them on the table. "You'll see that everything is in order. I've had a copy of the papers sent to Miss Miller's office and she is reviewing them as we speak."

"We'll do it." Patrick didn't even need to think about it.

"Patrick – he tried to kill you." Robin couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And he is going to get away with it because of who he is – I can accept that. What I can't accept is being given an opportunity to get you away from him and not taking it." Patrick reached up and gently cupped Robin's cheek in his hand. "All that matters is that you are away from him and here with me and our children."

"That is wonderful news. I will see you both at the hearing in the morning." Miles stood up and headed for the door. "I hope you feel better soon Robin."

Patrick followed the man back to the front door, resetting the alarm as soon as he shut and locked the door. He walked back over to the couch and sat back down next to Robin. "What?"

"I just hate that he is going to get away with trying to kill you. Patrick, if my parents hadn't…" Robin began crying and Patrick wrapped his arms around her.

"But they did. They did and now Nikolas is out of our lives for good." Patrick kissed her and heard a sound coming from the baby monitor. He touched his forehead to hers and smiled. "Sounds like someone is waking up from her nap – I'll go and get her."

Robin nodded and watched as Patrick ran up the stairs. She smiled as she listened to Patrick talking to Hope through the monitor. Patrick was right – soon Nikolas would be out of their lives, her and Patrick would be remarried and then they would officially be a family again.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Diane sat down behind her desk and pulled out the paperwork that had been delivered to her earlier that day. "Well I have had a chance to review the divorce decree and it looks like everything is almost in order."

"What do you mean almost?" Patrick held Robin's hand. "What is Nikolas trying to pull now?"

The couple had called Diane after lunch and arranged for an evening meeting to go over the divorce papers. Robin was ready to sign just as soon as she was assured that Nikolas didn't throw any curve balls at them. Grandpa Robert and Grandma Anna were at their house with the girls, ready to celebrate when the couple returned.

"It is just a small matter and one that will not affect your plans to remarry." Diane wanted to be careful with her wording. "Nikolas and his lawyers have insisted on adding in spousal support to the settlement."

Robin shook her head. "I don't want anything from him."

"He acknowledges that in the paperwork and that's why, in lieu of spousal support, he will be making monthly donations to the Stone Cates Memorial AIDS wing." Diane opened up the divorce papers and handed them to Robin. "You will see the amount listed at the bottom of the page."

Robin was reading and almost dropped the papers when she to got the money Nikolas was donating. "Oh my God, this is double the funding they just lost." One of the center's benefactors had just cut off funding – they were hit hard by the economic downturn and had not recovered enough to maintain their donation. "We were worried we would have to close our doors and this…"

"What's the catch Diane?" Patrick didn't like Nikolas's sudden burst of generosity. Something was not quite right. "Does Robin have to wait a certain amount of time to remarry?"

"No – you are free to remarry whenever you want. The papers will be signed by both parties and the judge tomorrow. I should have a copy of the divorce decree in your hands by the end of the day." Diane was thrilled that the couple was finally getting their happy ending.

"Then what is it Diane?" Patrick hadn't read through the papers yet.

"Robin will need to meet with Nikolas once a month to discuss the funding. As long as she continues to meet with him, the AIDS wing gets the money." Diane knew Patrick would be upset but it was for a good cause. "Also, you cannot come with her to the meetings."

"Son of a bitch." Patrick ran his hands through his hair.

Robin considered the offer. "Can I bring someone else with me?"

"I thought you might ask that – yes, the only stipulation is that Patrick not be allowed to accompany you." Diane looked at the clock. "I need to get going but Miles will want to know before the hearing what your decision is."

Robin took Patrick's hand and squeezed it tight. "It's only a few hours a month and I am very sure that my father or my mom or Uncle Mac will be more than willing to go to the meetings with me."

"I know but I just thought that he would be out of our lives after tomorrow." Patrick couldn't help but feel that Nikolas was planning something else and the monthly meetings were just the beginning.

"It will be okay." Robin smiled at Diane. "Do you have a pen?"

Diane handed Robin a pen and pointed to the areas she needed to sign. "I really do think that this is a great settlement. Now, when can I expect the invitation to your wedding?"

Robin handed Diane back her pen and then stood up with Patrick. "Maxie is already getting everything set up for this weekend. She will have an invitation for you and Max at the courthouse tomorrow. It won't be anything lavish but it will be fun." Patrick and Robin had decided to invite Sonny and Max to the wedding as a thank you for their help in getting Robin away from Nikolas.

"Sounds wonderful." Diane stood up and followed the couple out of her office. "I will see you two in the morning. Smile Dr. Scorpio, by this time tomorrow – you will be a single woman once again."

Patrick wrapped his arms around Robin as they walked outside to the car. "And by this time next week you will be Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake."

"Again," Robin got on her tiptoes and kissed her fiancée, "and I can't wait. But for now, I just want to go home and tuck our girls into bed. Take me home Dr. Drake."

Patrick kissed Robin one last time before helping her into the car. "Your wish is my command."


	77. Chapter 77

Epilogue

"I love it!" Georgie took the onesie and held it up to her bulging stomach.

"I thought green would be a good color since you two aren't find out what you are having until the baby is born." Sam was gently patting her little girl's back, trying to get her to burp. Alana Jane Quartermaine was born a month ago with her mother's dark hair and her father's blue eyes. "Although if it is a girl, you are more than welcome to any of AJ's clothes – she should be outgrowing them just about the time your little one is ready for them."

"And if you have a boy than you can have Robbie's old clothes." Robin smiled at the HIV-negative 4-month old little boy in her arms with his father's dimples and his mother's eyes. Robert Malcolm Drake was definitely a surprise but a happy one. Hope walked over and smiled at her little brother while drinking her sippy cup. She leaned over and kissed her little brother on the forehead before walking back over to her dollhouse.

It had been a year since Robin's divorce from Nikolas had been finalized and life was blissfully normal. Robin still met with Nikolas once a month but he had stopped trying to convince her to come back to him after he discovered she was pregnant. Robin was certain that Nikolas had realized that it was fruitless to try and take her away from Patrick again. The Drake family was happy, healthy and together and that was how it was going to stay.

Georgie giggled at the sight. "I can't wait to have this baby and then, hopefully, we can give him or her a brother or sister. I love having an older sister."

"Of course you do – I help keep you in fashion and I will do the same for this little one whether it is my niece or nephew." Maxie patted her little sister's belly and tears briefly filled her eyes. Two years ago she thought her sister was dead and now she was at her baby shower. She turned and smiled at Felicia. "Right mom?"

Felicia wiped off cake off her granddaughter Georgie's face and smiled at her girls. "Look at your daughter, of course her cousin will be the best dressed baby around."

Georgie gave Felicia a kiss on the cheek and then turned to her mom. "Can I play with Hope?"

"Of course you can sweetie." Maxie smiled at her mini-me as she ran over to play with Hope. Maxie had managed to finally get custody of her daughter after she went back to work at Crimson. Now the lead fashion editor, Maxie Jones was a successful single mother who was currently being wooed by her former husband. Matt Hunter had been release from prison and was rebuilding his life in Port Charles. His love for Maxie had never faded, he was wonderful with Georgie and the two were slowly working their way back to each other.

"Anyone want any more cake?" Robin was always the perfect hostess.

Everyone shook their heads so Robin got up to get the plates when Emma jumped up. "I've got it mommy." Emma was thrilled to be a part of the adult's party and not hanging out with the little kids.

Robin beamed with pride. "Thank you Emma." The door bell rang and Robin got up. "Since you are helping me with the plates, I will get the door."

Robin handed Robbie over to Georgie with a smile. "You need to practice."

Georgie happily set the little boy on her shoulder as Robin answered the door. "Nikolas – what are you doing here?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you for just a minute if that is alright with you of course."

Felicia immediately stood up and walked over to the door. "Robin, is everything okay?" Felicia was still furious that Nikolas had gotten away with everything he had done to Georgie, Robin and Patrick.

"It's fine Felicia." She heard Robbie cry out. "Sounds like he is hungry – could you get the bottle ready for Georgie?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." Felicia glared at Nikolas and then headed to the kitchen.

Robin took a breath and looked at Nikolas. "So, what do you need? We aren't scheduled to meet for another three weeks."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Robin looked at him curiously. "There have been some problems at boarding school with Spencer and his attitude so I have decided to pull him out and spend some time with him on Cassadine Island. I will continue funding the Stone Cates AIDS wing but I won't be able to meet with you until I get this taken care of."

"I understand completely." Robin felt a great sense of relief at Nikolas's news – the monthly meetings were still a source of stress between her and Patrick. "I hope everything goes well."

"You hope what goes well?" Patrick walked past Nikolas and kissed Robin. He then stood behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife protectively. "You aren't supposed to meet with Robin for another three weeks."

Nikolas ignored Patrick. "Please send me any notes you feel are important and I will review the invoices and let you know if I have any questions. Goodbye Robin."

"Goodbye Nikolas." Robin watched Nikolas as he got into his car and then turned to her husband. "He's going back to Greece."

"For how long?" Patrick didn't want to get his hopes up that Robin might finally be done with Nikolas.

"I don't know but it sounds long term so I don't have to meet with him for awhile." Robin wrapped her arms around Patrick's neck. "Enough about him – want some cake?"

"Not now," Patrick leaned down and whispered in Robin's ear, "but maybe later, after we get the kids to bed…"

"That is the best offer I have had all day." Robin whispered to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Patrick kissed her again. He looked up and saw Nikolas's car still sitting there. He pulled Robin into the house. "Let's go inside - right now I want to spend a little time with our family."

* * *

Nikolas watched as Patrick pulled Robin into their house and shook his head. Despite what Patrick may think he was far from surrendering, this was just a little retreat to come up with a new plan.

Slowly but surely Nikolas was starting to break down Robin's defenses and get her to trust him once again. The baby had been a slight curve ball but Nikolas was enamored with the boy – just like Emma and Hope, Robbie was a part of Robin and he loved him.

"Yes grandmother – I will be leaving in a few hours." Nikolas nodded at the driver who had finally started the car and left Robin's house. "Is Spencer all settled in?"

He listened as Helena assured him that Spencer was happily settling in and exploring the island. "Great and the lab is ready?" Nikolas smiled and looked back at the Drake home one last time. "Perfect – I'll see you tonight."

Nikolas hung up his phone and looked at the pictures on his phone of Robin, Emma and Hope. It would take some time but eventually he and Robin would be together again. They would be the family again and this time there would be nothing Patrick could do to stop him.

The End


End file.
